In memory of Alexander
by Unidui
Summary: "Un Alexander ti salverà la vita" la profezia di Penny Gerard, la sparatoria al funerale di Montgomery e scelte molto difficili. Un what if? Post finale della terza stagione. Una scusa per esplorare il peso dei ricordi, il valore della memoria e per mettere Rick e Kate davanti al paradosso che li ha accompagnati fino alla stagione finale, disposti a tutto per salvarsi l'un l'altra
1. Chapter 1

**In Memory of Alexander**

Uno

"_Detective Beckett"_

"_Ciao, Penny. Che ci fai qui?"_

"_C'è un posto dove possiamo parlare in privato?"_

"_Che c'è? Hai ricordato qualcosa?"_

"_No. Non è per quello. Mi dispiace non essere stata totalmente onesta con lei l'altro giorno. Il fatto è... io ho un po' di quello che faceva mia madre. Qualche volta faccio dei sogni significativi. La notte scorsa, ho sognato lei."_

"_Ok"_

"_E davvero non so spiegare perché, ma sento fortemente che dovrei dirle qualcosa, qualcosa di importante. È pronta?"_

"_Sono pronta"_

"_Alexander"_

"_Alexander"_

"_Alexander. Non so chi sia o cosa sia per lei"_

"_Non conosco nessun Alexander"_

"_Lo conoscerà. Incontrerà un Alexander. E sarà estremamente importante per lei. In futuro, potrebbe salvarle la vita"_

"_Ok. Uhm, buono a sapersi"_

"_Però…"_

"_C'è un però?"_

"_Ecco il sogno finiva con una nebbia nera e di solito significa morte… Alexander potrebbe sacrificare la sua vita per salvare la sua"_

"_Oh, allora è un bene che non conosca alcun Alexander, non crede Penny?"_

"_Uhm, forse…Grazie, detective"_

"_Grazie, Penny"_

"_Che cos'ha detto Penny su Alexander?"_

"_Oh, niente, solo qualche stupidaggine senza alcun senso. Perché?"_

"_Perché il mio secondo nome è Alexander"_

"_Credevo che fosse Edgar"_

"_Abbiamo esaminato di nuovo la sezione personale del sito di Richard Castle, eh? No, l'ho cambiato in Edgar come Edgar Allan Poe quando ho cambiato il mio cognome in Castle. Il mio nome di battesimo è Richard Alexander Rodgers. Che coincidenza, ah?"_

Non aveva più pensato a quel surreale dialogo con Penny Marchand, fiera di dimostrare i suoi 'poteri' affini a quelli che avevano reso famosa la sua defunta mamma. In altre circostanze sarebbe stata sarcastica e sprezzante, detestava chi si prendeva gioco della buona fede delle persone, ma con quella ragazza, che sembrava non sapere ancora quale posto occupare nel mondo, era stata gentile e accogliente.

Nonostante fosse rimasta colpita dall'insolita coincidenza di scoprire il secondo nome di battesimo di Castle, alla fine aveva archiviato quella singolare profezia insieme a tutte le stranezze di quel caso di omicidio, una medium che aveva predetto la sua uccisione; per Castle era esattamente così che erano andate le cose; per lei, semplicemente, alcuni tasselli non avevano trovato la giusta collocazione, ma l'assassina sì, ed ora era in prigione, da mesi ormai.

Mesi, dieci mesi o poco meno, una ventina di casi risolti insieme, avevano dato la caccia ad uno spietato serial killer, erano quasi morti assiderati in un container, arrivati a un secondo dall'esplosione di una bomba sporca, eppure lei non aveva più pensato a quella frase "_Alexander potrebbe sacrificare la sua vita per salvare la tua"_

Doveva essere rimasta latente, nascosta sotto i solidi mattoni di razionalità con cui aveva innalzato le sue mura di difesa. Si era fatta strada nella sua testa soltanto quando s'era aperta un'unica breccia, favorita da un proiettile finito troppo vicino al cuore e dalla consapevolezza di esserci andata davvero vicino, stavolta, al non essere più. La frase di Penny si era condensata come una scritta lasciata su un vetro appannato, non appena Kate era riemersa dalla nebbia dell'anestesia. Ricordava tutto, con una chiarezza impressionante, il sibilo sì, e l'impatto, e il corpo di Castle che l'avvolgeva facendole scudo, la caduta, l'odore dell'erba, l'odore del sangue, la voce tremante di Castle che la chiamava e dichiarava il suo amore, con le note spezzate di chi teme di non avere più tempo

Aveva ascoltato i discorsi sussurrati al suo capezzale, mentre galleggiava sospesa in uno stato di semi coscienza, voci sommesse che si davano coraggio l'un l'altro e gioivano per quel miracolo; aveva percepito il suo profumo una notte, entrato in silenzio, senza dire una parola per guardarla respirare e basta, si accontentava di quello, lo aveva sentito, poco dopo, mentre spiegava ad un'infermiera il motivo per cui avesse lasciato il suo di letto.

Le voci raccontavano, era stato ferito alla spalla per provare a salvare lei, il proiettile lo aveva trapassato e poi aveva colpito lei, le aveva salvato la vita, dicevano tutti, se non ci fosse stato il torace di Castle, le sarebbe esploso il cuore

'esploso'

era stato Esposito a adoperare quella descrizione così cruda, doveva averla usata in un vivace confronto con Josh, ricordava vagamente di averlo sentito inveire contro Castle mentre i Bro prendevano le sue difese.

Aveva inspirato il profumo che emanava la pelle di Castle, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto le fosse familiare, lo aveva trattenuto come fosse aria senza la quale poter respirare, perché lei già sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai più sentito. Aveva deciso, lui non si sarebbe trovato mai più in una situazione del genere, al diavolo le profezie di una medium!

Sdraiata in quel letto poteva solo pensare, a lui, alla sua testardaggine resa ancora più coriacea da quel sentimento che, si chiedeva, come fosse possibile che lui nutrisse per lei, la amava?!

Non sarebbe bastato dirgli di stare lontano, ne era consapevole, e non solo perché non le dava mai ascolto, lui era tornato dopo quello scambio doloroso avuto nel suo appartamento, nonostante tutto, quando Montgomery lo aveva chiamato lui non aveva esitato, era lì per lei, per portarla in salvo.

E lo aveva odiato, mentre la trascinava via dall'hangar obbedendo all'ordine del capitano, il suo ultimo ordine, avrebbe voluto ribellarsi, tornare dentro da Roy. Aveva sentito la disperazione invaderla fino a toglierle il respiro, la stessa tempesta perfetta che la squassava da dentro togliendole ogni punto di riferimento; naufragava, ogni volta che ripensava a sua madre, stava affondando anche quella notte, poi aveva trovato uno scoglio solido, coriaceo, testardo, pronto a farsi prendere a pugni se fosse servito, e ci si aggrappò, disperata. Probabilmente lo amò, in quel preciso momento.

Lui tornava, sempre, aspettava paziente, amava incondizionatamente, e lei non aveva scelta, sarebbe servito un atto drastico, doloroso, definitivo. Prese la sua decisione guardando il soffitto bianco di quella stanza senza colore, come sarebbe stata la sua vita da quel momento in poi, lo sapeva, ma avrebbe avuto la preziosa certezza di saperlo vivo

Pensava di essersi preparata a quel momento, durante quelle ore senza suoni, e discorsi silenziosi con sé stessa, ma quando lo vide apparire alla soglia, che si sforzava di celare il tumulto che sicuramente albergava in lui, il braccio stretto davanti al torace, compresso da un tutore che doveva essere alquanto fastidioso, un colorito che denunciava anche la sua faticosa guarigione, ma il tutto sovrastato da un sorriso timido, genuino, pronto ad accendersi e splendere se solo lei avesse voluto.

Ma lei s'era preparata a spegnerlo

"Ehi, Beckett, non sai quanto è bello vederti sveglia… sono venuto non appena ho saputo che…"

"chi sei?"

Vide la sua fronte incresparsi, era lì che aveva puntato gli occhi per non incontrare del tutto i suoi, poi distendersi di colpo, speranza, l'ultima "Ok… sei più in forma di quello che pensavo, normalmente questi scherzi di cattivo gusto fanno parte del mio repertorio"

Un sorriso sbilenco, l'attesa, il silenzio, il cuore che urla di smetterla, di dirgli che sì è uno scherzo, abbracciarlo, tenerlo stretto, ma poi è sempre il cuore che, egoista, non vuole perderlo, non lo vuole in pericolo mai più e allora cede, avalla il piano, gli occhi si abbassano e poi si chiudono per non guardare, la voce fa la sua parte, spietata e fredda "Io… mi dispiace signore… ma non so chi lei sia…"

"Kate, davvero tu… non ricordi?"

Poi, grazie a dio, ci pensarono altri a porre fine a quello strazio, riaprì gli occhi solo per vederlo uscire dalla stanza accompagnato da un'infermiera, la testa china, mortificato, disorientato, vivo

Avrebbe voluto sciogliersi in un pianto dirotto, farsi sommergere dai singhiozzi, ma non poteva muovere il torace ferito, le lacrime scesero infinite, silenziose, scolorite, come le pareti di quella stanza, come sarebbe stata la sua vita.

Aveva improvvisato quell'amnesia senza chiedersi se avesse avuto qualche appiglio medico, ricordava vagamente un caso di anni prima in cui un uomo, dopo un trauma, aveva dimenticato l'esistenza del padre, dimenticare una sola persona quindi, e così avrebbe simulato lei.

Avrebbe potuto essere splendido e romantico, come in uno di quei romanzi rosa d'appendice confezionati appositamente per toccare le vibranti corde sentimentali di qualche adolescente, o di qualche signora che ancora ne leggeva di nascosto. Sul ciglio della morte l'eroe che dichiara il suo amore all'eroina esanime tra le sue braccia, eros e thanatos, archetipi che non passavano mai di moda, come l'atteso e desiderato 'e vissero felici e contenti', lei guariva, lui l'aspettava, si sposavano eccetera. O ancora, la maledizione scagliata da qualche strega, il pericolo incombente di morte che poi viene sconfitto dai due innamorati con la sola forza dell'amore!

Ma quelle, appunto, erano solo fiabe, desideri che vivevano in un mondo magico e che nulla avevano a che fare con la realtà, e la sua realtà in quel momento era abitata da rabbia e paura.

La rabbia bruciava come un fuoco dentro di lei, le accelerava innaturalmente i battiti, per poi agghiacciarla nella consapevolezza d'essere piombata dentro una guerra che avrebbe potuto avere un solo vincitore e lei l'avrebbe combattuta fino in fondo fino a vedere chi aveva ucciso la madre dietro le sbarre, oppure meglio: morto.

Ma la paura, quella era la peggiore, perché non aveva forma eppure l'aveva avviluppata come una cappa nera e asfissiante, l'assaliva da più parti, come fosse una legione, e forse lo era perché in realtà non ne esisteva solo una, erano molte ed erano paralizzanti. Lo sentiva ancora mentre le dichiarava il suo amore, e la gioia pura che avrebbe dovuto scaturire da quelle parole si tingeva immediatamente di ombre fosche, lei non sarebbe mai stata in grado di amarlo allo stesso modo, non in quel momento almeno e poi, poi c'era la sua guerra, sua e di nessun'altro, lui non doveva rimanerne invischiato, lui non doveva in alcun modo partecipare a quel pericolo! Si ricordò una frase letta in un libro 'L'oblio è una forma di libertà' e si aggrappò a quella speranza, avrebbe alzato un muro invalicabile e lui sarebbe stato finalmente affrancato da qualsiasi legame, avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi da lei, non avrebbe avuto nulla a che fare con quella guerra.

_Perdita selettiva della memoria. Amnesia sistematizzata, perdita della memoria riguardo una persona specifica causa od origine di trauma o dolore_

in quel caso la 'persona specifica' era LUI, non c'era più traccia di Richard Castle nei ricordi di Beckett.

I commenti del medico avevano tradito anche la sua sorpresa, non avevano diagnosticato alcuna amnesia, fino a quando l'oggetto stesso di quella perdita di memoria selettiva non s'era palesato. Kate ricordava tutta la sua vita, aveva rimosso solo tutto ciò che riguardava lui. Evento raro, ma possibile in presenza di un forte shock unito ad arresti cardiaci multipli. Queste erano state le parole con cui un medico gli aveva spiegato quanto fosse accaduto a Kate.

Dopo quella sentenza, Rick non aveva più ascoltato nulla del flusso di spiegazioni con cui il dottore aveva cercato di placare l'agitazione crescente di quello che era anche un suo paziente. Perché quelle difficili formule scientifiche, tradotte per i non esperti di medicina, gridavano che fosse stata colpa sua, lui l'aveva spinta a riaprire il caso della madre, aveva trovato una pista che l'aveva messa nel mirino di gente evidentemente senza scrupoli e pericolosa, e lei aveva semplicemente cancellato dalla sua mente l'origine dei suoi dolori

Quell'amnesia era un gigantesco dito puntato contro di lui, ed era tremendamente giusto che fosse così

Fu difficile condividere lo stesso piano di ospedale con la consapevolezza di non esistere più nella mente della donna che amava più della sua vita, vita che avrebbe volentieri scambiato con la sua se fosse stato necessario, e al funerale di Montgomery c'era andato molto vicino.

Non aveva osato uscire dalla sua stanza perché era consapevole che non avrebbe resistito all'impulso di tornare da lei, provare a farla ricordare, o al peggio ripresentarsi, ricominciare… poi si era detto che forse era un segno del destino, che sarebbe dovuta andare così, lui con la sua testardaggine, il suo egoismo, l'aveva quasi fatta uccidere. Dal momento che il subconscio di Kate aveva deciso di cancellarlo, probabilmente era così che sarebbe dovuta andare, lei sarebbe stata meglio.

Venne dimesso due giorni dopo, passò davanti alla sua stanza, salutò con un cenno il terzetto che sostava davanti alla porta, sapevano ciò che era accaduto, conoscevano i suoi sentimenti al riguardo, Lanie soprattutto aveva protestato, lo aveva incoraggiato a non perdersi d'animo, gli aveva quasi urlato che non poteva sentirsi colpevole per quanto fosse accaduto, e che anzi se non si fosse buttato con quel placcaggio da football, lei sarebbe morta, ma lui aveva scosso la testa, l'aveva abbracciata stringendola con il calore di un saluto definitivo.

Ai Bro chiese solo un favore, tenerlo aggiornato sugli sviluppi del caso, perché non sapere chi fosse il cecchino, non conoscere i mandanti, metteva Kate ancora sul fuoco di linea e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per metterla al sicuro. Si strinsero forte le mani, più che un saluto fu il suggello di un patto.


	2. Chapter 2

Due

Era riuscita ad ingannare tutti, agevolata dalla poca propensione a parlare che aveva mostrato dal momento in cui si era risvegliata, poi era fuggita da New York, troppo debole per combattere contro i suoi nemici, perché era chiaro che con quello sparo fosse scoppiata una guerra. Sarebbe tornata solo quando sarebbe stata in grado di combatterla, da sola, senza il rischio di mettere in pericolo l'unico uomo per cui sarebbe valso abbattere i muri che si era pazientemente costruita in tutti quegli anni.

Si era condannata ad una solitudine che pensava d'aver già sperimentato, ma ben presto comprese quanto errata fosse stata quella valutazione, basata su una vita vissuta prima d'averlo incontrato. Lui aveva preso posizione accanto a lei, aveva fatto una scelta precisa e consapevole, aveva conquistato quella posizione giorno per giorno, con i suoi sguardi, le sue battute i suoi caffè e la sua arguzia ed ora al suo posto c'era un vuoto doloroso e incolmabile a cui avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di abituarsi.

L'unica persona con cui fu assai arduo recitare la parte della smemorata fu Lanie e non perché, in quanto medico, alla lunga avrebbe potuto smascherarla, ma semplicemente perché a lei Kate non riusciva a nascondere gli stati d'animo più profondi. A Lanie era bastata quell'unica visita alla baita in cui si era rifugiata, per capire che fosse lacerata dentro come non lo era mai stata, e che quel dolore che si portava dentro non era solo frutto di ciò che aveva subito il suo corpo.

Ma l'amica non era riuscita a farla parlare, l'aveva lasciata con una frase che Kate si chiese spesso, poi, se fosse stata un'uscita ingenua o assolutamente astuta "non t'ho mai vista in questo stato Kate, tu non sai cosa hai, io forse sì, non puoi ricordarlo per qualche scherzo della tua mente, ma lui ti manca come l'aria, dovresti andare a conoscerlo, di nuovo, e magari… ringraziarlo"

Lei non rispose, rimase sul divano, con la sua tazza di tè tra le mani, Lanie le sorrise, prese un foglietto e scrisse qualcosa, poi lo lasciò sul mobile vicino alla porta e uscì

Aspettò che il rumore del motore sparisse inghiottito dagli alberi, poi si alzò lentamente senza pretendere nulla dal suo fisico provato, raggiunse il ripiano, prese il foglio e lesse

So che non hai chiesto neanche il suo nome, l'uomo che ti ha salvato la vita si chiama Richard Castle, e questo è il suo numero, chiamalo, magari potreste farvi del bene a vicenda.

Sospirò stringendo quel foglio fino a schiacciarlo nel palmo, si asciugò una lacrima, questa volta caduta per il biasimo che provava per sé stessa, per le bugie che stava raccontando a tutti. Kate conosceva benissimo la ragione del suo turbamento, il motivo per cui le mancava l'aria, e non avrebbe mai chiamato quel numero che avrebbe potuto digitare a memoria, al punto da cercarlo non appena aveva potuto, per cancellarlo dalla sua rubrica e inserirlo tra gli indesiderati.

Si era preclusa ogni possibilità di sapere qualcosa di lui, perché temeva di tradirsi, così non aveva idea di come andasse la sua convalescenza, di come avesse preso la situazione, e aveva dovuto combattere, molte notti, contro la tentazione di chiamarlo, dirgli che era tornata la memoria che era tutto a posto, che ricordava ogni cosa, tutto, anche le sue parole. Ma non lo fece, mai.

Profezia o no, lui non sarebbe mai più saltato davanti ad un proiettile per lei

Nessuna traccia del cecchino, pochi dati sulle transizioni bancarie dei poliziotti corrotti, non avevano piste e se era frustrante per la squadra, l'unico che segretamente ne gioiva era Castle, nessuna pista, forse Kate avrebbe smesso di indagare, sarebbe trascorso del tempo e tutto sarebbe stato sepolto, l'importante era non smuovere le acque

Nessuno era a conoscenza di quella telefonata che lo aveva sprofondato nuovamente nell'incubo di temere per la vita di Kate

"_Pronto?"_

"_Signor Castle."_

"_Sì?"_

"_Sono un amico di Roy Montgomery. La chiamo per il detective Beckett. Dobbiamo parlare"_

Non gli aveva rivelato il suo nome, solo che era amico di Roy, e che gli doveva la vita, Montgomery gli aveva mandato dei documenti. Documenti che, se mai fossero trapelati, avrebbero potuto nuocere a persone molto potenti. Usavano quei documenti come minaccia per evitare che venisse fatto del male alla famiglia del capitano. Anche la sicurezza di Beckett faceva parte del patto. Ma l'avevano perseguitata lo stesso perché quei documenti erano arrivati a lui appena dopo che le avevano sparato.

Gli aveva assicurato che ora era salva, ma lo sarebbe rimasta ad una condizione. Non avrebbe dovuto mai più avvicinarsi al caso. Se lo avesse fatto, neanche lui avrebbe potuto garantire la sua incolumità. Se avesse insistito l'avrebbero uccisa.

Rick aveva provato a spiegare a quella voce sconosciuta al telefono che lui non aveva alcun potere su Kate Beckett, non lo aveva mai avuto prima della sparatoria, figurarsi ora che lei non ricordava neanche chi lui fosse, ma l'uomo era stato chiaro, Montgomery aveva indicato lui, Richard Castle, come l'unica persona fidata in grado di poterla fermare.

Si era ripetuto quella frase nella testa come una cantilena, cercando di autoconvincersi che potesse essere realmente così, nonostante tutto, perché non avrebbe lasciato nulla di intentato per allontanarla da quella minaccia mortale. Aveva ripetuto quel mantra anche il giorno che, con un coraggio inusuale, si era presentato al distretto, per provare a riconnettersi con lei.

Il silenzio che lo accolse non appena si aprirono le porte dell'ascensore rivelando la sua presenza non fu di grande aiuto, ma era evidente che tutti i presenti erano a conoscenza dell'assurda situazione in cui erano piombati lui e Beckett.

Qualcuno lo salutò da lontano, altri si avvicinarono per stringergli la mano in segno di rispetto e gratitudine, anche se Kate non ricordava nulla, tutti gli altri avevano visto in diretta ciò che lui aveva fatto per una loro collega e per mesi avevano sperato di poterlo incontrare di nuovo per rendergli il giusto riconoscimento, tra poliziotti funziona così.

Lui si diede dell'idiota ad ogni stretta di mano o pacca sulla spalla, non aveva minimamente pensato che la sua apparizione dopo mesi al distretto avrebbe avuto anche quel risvolto.

Guardò verso la scrivania di Beckett, sempre uguale: c'erano gli elefanti, il suo portapenne, la targa con il suo cognome, le solite scartoffie, anche la sedia che lo aveva accolto in tutti quegli anni, ma non lei. Alzò lo sguardo, neanche Esposito e Ryan erano nei paraggi, avrebbe dovuto informarsi, magari erano fuori per un caso e lui, ovviamente non era più al corrente dei loro spostamenti, da un bel pezzo.

Fece qualche passo verso le scrivanie, poi decise di tornare sui suoi passi e sparire da lì più in fretta che poteva, si girò e se la trovò davanti, ai lati i suoi angeli custodi, un'espressione di sorpresa e disagio dipinta sul volto, lo aveva riconosciuto?! Non poteva essere altrimenti, le si leggeva in faccia

"Beckett"

"signor Castle?"

si guardarono per qualche secondo, lui sperò, lei dissimulò

"devo scusarmi con lei, sono stata imperdonabile a non ringraziarla per il suo gesto"

Si diede subito una spiegazione razionale al motivo per cui ora sapesse chi fosse, qualcuno doveva averle parlato di lui e detto il suo nome, cosa che lui, quel giorno in ospedale non aveva fatto, in realtà non aveva fatto proprio nulla, era solo morto un po' dentro

"non sono venuto per essere ringraziato"

"allora per cosa? deve fare una denuncia?" non sapeva neanche lei come avesse fatto a non crollare dopo esserselo trovato davanti così inaspettatamente, si odiò silenziosamente per la freddezza di cui era stata capace, parlargli come ad un estraneo, sperando che i suoi occhi non la tradissero come spesso avevano fatto in quegli anni, lo sapeva.

Doveva essere stata maledettamente brava perché notò il disagio di lui, ma anche la sua proverbiale caparbietà, che era rimasta intatta

"No, nessuna denuncia io… potrei parlarle in privato detective?"

Castle conosceva bene il linguaggio del corpo di Beckett e no, non era felice di quella proposta, ma una frase di Esposito la obbligò ad accettare, un conto è non ricordare una persona, altro è comportarsi in modo del tutto inadeguato

"Beckett, almeno un caffè glielo devi, no?"

La osservò fulminare con lo sguardo il suo collega e poi dirigersi risoluta verso la sala relax, facendo un cenno a Castle che la seguì felice

Lui si diresse verso il bancone e accarezzò il bordo della macchina del caffè reprimendo un grumo di nostalgia che si era insinuato nel suo stomaco "Lo sa detective? Questa è stata un mio regalo…"

"Alla squadra, lo so, mi hanno raccontato tante cose, sperano tutti che torni a ricordarmi di lei signor Castle"

"Anche io"

La vide poggiare la tazza sul bancone e abbassare la testa, forse aveva osato troppo

"Non renda le cose più difficili di quanto già non siano, io non ricordo nulla, mi hanno raccontato decine di episodi, casi che abbiamo evidentemente risolto insieme, ma è come se parlassero di un'altra persona. Mi dispiace signor Castle"

Capì che non avrebbe avuto molto tempo, provò a iniziare il discorso che si era preparato "Detective, io sono qui per metterla in guar…"

La vide portarsi la mano alla testa stringere gli occhi, lui dovette imporsi di non avvicinarsi a lei per capire cosa avesse, "Vada via, la prego… io… lei mi provoca delle emicranie fortissime, nessuno qui parla più di lei per questo motivo, da mesi… la prego"

Cercava di non guardarlo in viso, si era spostata dalla macchina per il caffè e si era seduta, lontana da lui, che non aveva detto nulla, lo sentiva muoversi nella stanza ma continuava a tenere gli occhi bassi, percepì i familiari rumori di quando armeggiava con la caffettiera, poi il rumore di una tazza poggiata accanto a lei, la porta che si apriva "sono felice che lei sia guarita del tutto detective, cerchi di stare lontano dai guai ed abbia cura di sé", poi il vetro vibrò e il silenziò calò nella stanza

Attese secondi infiniti, mentre l'odore del cappuccino arrivava invitante alle narici, ce l'aveva fatta, lo aveva allontanato forse per sempre e riusciva a tenere saldi i nervi, aprì gli occhi, vide il disegno sulla schiuma, si alzò corse in bagno e ci rimase per tutto il tempo che ci sarebbe voluto per smettere di piangere.

Amare, consentire a qualcuno di albergare nel proprio cuore, sospirò quando gli tornò in mente la radice del verbo 'ricordare' dal latino _recordari_, derivato di _cor cordis_ 'cuore', cosa se ne faceva di tutta quell'erudione da scrittore, serviva solo a stare peggio. Comunque gli antichi la sapevano lunga perché ritenevano proprio il cuore la sede della memoria, niente di più vero per lui in quel momento, il dolore che sentiva era provocato dalla consapevolezza di non risiedere in alcun modo nel cuore di Kate, e che forse non vi aveva mai albergato.

Continuava a darsi dell'idiota, come gli era venuto in mente di andare lì, cosa pensava che sarebbe accaduto? E poi lasciare quel segno disegnato sulla schiuma del cappuccino? Non esistono simboli magici, né tantomeno basta una parola per sbloccare una mente, se la immaginò sorseggiare quel caffè senza neanche badare a quell'otto rovesciato che galleggiava in superficie, rise amaramente, lui però l'avrebbe amata Sempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tre**

_Sei mesi dopo_

Qualsiasi siano le condizioni del tempo ad un funerale, non fanno altro che aumentare lo strazio di chi sta lì, vivo, a dare quell'estremo saluto che mai avrebbe voluto.

Le sembrava di essere precipitata dentro una di quelle tragedie greche che aveva studiato al college, il destino è più forte, inutile opporsi, inventarsi trucchi per ingannarlo, alla fine vince lui e lei aveva perso due volte, s'era privata di lui sei mesi prima, convinta che allontanandolo lo avrebbe salvato da quella sorte, ed ora era lì, sola, sotto un sole splendente ed un cielo terso come solo New York ogni tanto riesce ad esprimere, a prendere atto d'averlo perso per sempre.

Luce accecante fuori, buio pesto dentro

La funzione funebre vera e propria si era tenuta il giorno precedente, sotto una pioggia autunnale scrosciante, lo aveva guardato attraverso uno schermo televisivo, tutti i notiziari ne avevano parlato, e come non avrebbero potuto, era tutto così assurdamente reale, come la trama di uno dei suoi romanzi. Lei non era stata alla funzione, non avrebbe potuto giustificare la sua presenza a nessuno, senza doversi misurare con un fuoco di fila di domande, e lei non reggeva neanche i discorsi con sé stessa, ormai.

Ma il giorno dopo era lì, davanti a quella tomba appena ricoperta, a guardar bene si notava ancora la giuntura dell'erba messa a coprire il rettangolo della fossa, aveva piovuto troppo per poter fare un lavoro adeguato.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile essere lì, ma scoprì quanto solo quando arrivò così vicino da poter leggere l'epitaffio, chissà perché s'era immaginata qualche frase tratta da un suo libro e poi il suo lungo nome per esteso, e invece no, nella pietra scura c'era inciso ciò che avrebbe potuto essere e non era stato

_In loving memory of Alexander. Always_

Kate Beckett non aveva mai creduto a quella profezia, ma ora era davanti alla tomba dell'uomo che era morto per salvarle la vita, e c'era quel nome scritto sulla lapide, non gli altri, non quello con cui non aveva mai voluto chiamarlo per tenerlo al suo posto, distante quanto bastava per non superare linee pericolose. Ora non c'era più nulla da cui scappare, se non il dolore che non le permetteva di respirare, un dolore sordo, acuito da un senso di colpa devastante

Lui era stato ucciso, saltato in aria per la precisione, all'interno di un palazzo in restauro, insieme ad un altro uomo la cui identità era ancora affidata ai test del DNA che stavano effettuando i biologi della scientifica; nessuno sapeva cosa facessero in cima a quel palazzo, l'unica cosa certa era stata il plico giallo che Castle le aveva spedito solo il giorno prima e che in quel preciso momento stava facendo saltare molti piani alti a Washington e aveva definitivamente messo al sicuro lei.

Alexander… quel nome le rimbombava nella testa, insieme all'ultima parola che chiudeva l'epitaffio, sembrava scritto da lui, come se sapesse di dover morire! Quell'idea balenata all'improvviso ebbe l'effetto di pietrificarla sul posto quando una voce arrivò sommessa e rotta alle sue spalle, rendendo quella teoria una triste certezza

"Me lo ha lasciato scritto due settimane fa, _se dovesse accadermi qualcosa scrivi questo, niente di più_" era la voce di Martha, e Kate non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi, almeno fino a quando non le avesse confessato la verità, mentre la donna continuava a raccontare "ed io per tutta risposta l'ho rimproverato di non fare il melodrammatico, non volevo credere che fosse realmente in pericolo… e invece eccoci qui…"

"Io ho fatto di tutto, Martha, io…"

"Non hai nulla da rimproverarti, il testardo era lui, ti amava anche se non ricordi più chi fosse e ti voleva in salvo, sopra ad ogni cosa"

"Io… non ho mai dimenticato, ho mentito, tutti questi mesi, pensavo che così lui… non avrebbe corso alcun pericolo, lontano da me… e invece… testardo… testardo" le sembrava tutto così inutile e insensato. Martha era la prima a cui confessava quella tremenda verità, attese la sua reazione, desiderò essere attaccata, biasimata, persino incolpata di quello che era accaduto a Rick. Alla fine, era riuscita anche a girarsi verso di lei, per prendersi tutto la disapprovazione che credeva di meritare, invece aveva sentito la mano della donna cercare la sua e stringerla

La mano stringeva forte, ma il viso di Martha era fermo, impassibile, incapace di esprimere il dolore che la lacerava dentro. Scorse una lacrima che aveva appena finito il percorso sulla sua guancia "Mi dispiace per voi, non doveva finire così Katherine. Capaci di atti estremi l'uno per l'altra, incapaci semplicemente di amarvi e avere la pazienza di scoprire insieme cosa sarebbe accaduto, dopo" era una lacrima per loro due e per il loro amore mai detto. Non disse più nulla Martha, rimasero lì in silenzio per un tempo indeterminato e il cielo continuava ad essere così dannatamente azzurro, proprio come gli occhi di Rick

Martha l'aveva lasciata dopo un lungo abbraccio, partiva con Alexis, cambiare aria sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per entrambe, avrebbero fatto quel viaggio che Rick aveva pianificato per tutti e tre solo qualche settimana prima.

Lei rimase lì, incapace di muoversi, le mani in tasca, i polpastrelli della destra che sfioravano di nuovo la carta di quella busta chiusa che non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di aprire. Era arrivata insieme al pacco con i documenti, dieci minuti dopo che una telefonata le aveva dato la notizia: Richard Castle era deceduto nell'esplosione di un palazzo in 86 Markwell Street, doveva essersi trovato molto vicino all'ordigno perché di lui non era rimasto quasi nulla, solo poveri resti di un arto inferiore seppelliti tra le macerie, le analisi preliminari avevano confermato che appartenesse a lui

Si sedette sull'erba, si tolse la giacca per il troppo caldo, tirò fuori un termos di caffè, l'ultimo che avrebbe condiviso con lui. Il senso di straniamento era acuito dalla consapevolezza che lì sotto ci fosse una bara semivuota, quella mancanza, acuiva ancora di più il senso di perdita che l'aveva avvolta come una vertigine. Sospirò aggrappandosi a quei fogli e finalmente trovò il coraggio di aprire quella lettera

"Ti odio Richard Castle, perché fai sempre le cose di testa tua!" in realtà odiava sé stessa

Abbassò gli occhi incontrando finalmente la sua scrittura fluida e ordinata

_Detective Beckett,_

_tu hai dimenticato cose che, invece, mi accompagnano in ogni momento, quindi dovrai scusarmi se scelgo di darti del tu, e mi spingerò a chiamarti per nome, cosa che, per inciso, sappi che non ho mai fatto, neanche quando eravamo partner._

_Ho una chance di poter intercettare questa lettera e arrivare trionfante con il plico che l'accompagna, ma se così non fosse credo che queste saranno le mie ultime parole, per te._

_Mi hanno detto che la tua amnesia è una specie di protezione da ciò che ti ha causato tanto dolore, e di certo non posso dare torto ai medici, se solo t'avessi ascoltato tre anni fa, e non avessi riaperto il fascicolo di tua madre, nessuno ti avrebbe sparato. _

"Maledizione Castle!" tirò su con il naso, si asciugò le lacrime che le appannavano la vista, guardò il cielo ancora una volta prima di trovare il coraggio di posare gli occhi nuovamente su quelle parole in attesa, dio quanto era doloroso e del tutto sbagliato!

_A volte si fanno cose stupide solo per vedere un sorriso spuntare sul viso di chi si ama, ed io ne ho fatte una quantità notevole. Eh già, ti amo, e te l'ho detto prima che entrambi perdessimo i sensi, non so se mi hai sentito, ma tanto non ricordi._

_Perdonami deve essere piuttosto alienante leggere queste frasi, che per te sono scritte da uno sconosciuto, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare che sia giusto che tu sappia_

_Quel plico viene da un uomo che si fa chiamare Smith, era la tua assicurazione sulla vita, tua e della famiglia di Montgomery, avrei dovuto convincerti a non indagare e saresti stata salva, ma nonostante ciò che pensava Montgomery, non ho mai avuto un tale potere su di te._

"Perché non sei venuto a raccontarmi tutto! Insieme avremmo…" ma la risposta arrivò nelle righe successive

_Quel giorno ero venuto al distretto per parlarti ma poi… ho capito che non avrei potuto dire nulla di convincente, di fatto non esistevo più per te._

Di colpo ricordò quell'apparizione al distretto, quel tentativo di entrare in contatto, che lei aveva spento sul nascere temendo che lui volesse solo provare a riallacciare una qualche relazione, lei lo voleva ad ogni costo lontano dal pericolo e senza saperlo lo aveva spronato ad andarci contro, da solo

Dovette allentare la presa sul foglio o si sarebbe strappato sotto la tensione a cui lo stava sottoponendo quasi senza rendersene conto. Voleva salvarlo e invece gli aveva fatto più male, forse, di quella bomba che lo aveva ucciso

_Ma fare qualcosa sì, quello potevo_

_E quando hai ripreso le indagini e Smith mi ha ricontattato, sono passato all'attacco io, solo quei documenti t'avrebbero salvata e non come pensava Smith, tenendoli nascosti, dovevano essere pubblicati denunciati e sono riuscito a farlo! _

_Il problema è che ho fatto arrabbiare un mucchio di gente per prenderli e fino a quando non saranno resi pubblici la mia vita vale meno di zero. Ho scoperto solo oggi che esiste una cassetta che inchioderebbe il mandante dell'omicidio di tua madre, ma nessuno sa dove si trovi. Domani ho un incontro e spero di ottenerla, spero anche di riuscire a sfilarti questa lettera ancora chiusa dalle mani e dirti che non era niente di importante, poi provare ad invitarti a bere un caffè e magari… magari fare quel debrifing che mi avevi negato tanto tempo fa_

_Rick_

Ripiegò il foglio, scosse la testa, sorrise mentre le lacrime scorrevano lucide sulle sue guance, era stata così ingenua, così egoista, così cieca da non capire che lui avrebbe continuato ad amarla anche da una distanza siderale. Non lo aveva messo in conto semplicemente perché non aveva mai pensato di meritarsi d'essere amata in quel modo. Eppure in quel momento di infinita tristezza sentì un calore improvviso avvolgerla, come quello di un abbraccio, frutto di una consapevolezza nuova, struggente e meravigliosa allo stesso tempo; proprio la memoria, quei mille ricordi di quel pezzo di vita attraversato accanto a lui, le raccontarono di come Castle le avesse salvato la vita molto prima di morire per farlo, in mille modi diversi, con gesti di poco conto, sguardi eloquenti, parole divertenti, serie ma mai seriose.

Avrebbe voluto scappare di nuovo a crogiolarsi in quel dolore e calore, mischiati insieme, che non poteva spiegare a nessuno, ma avrebbe fatto un torto proprio al sacrificio di Castle.

Era suo compito concludere ciò che Castle aveva iniziato, per lei, e quei documenti che lui aveva scovato, nelle mani di Beckett e della sua squadra erano diventati un'arma formidabile. Le carte contenute in quel plico erano chiare, un senatore, William Braken, ora in corsa per la presidenza degli Stati Uniti, da procuratore si era trasformato in ricattatore di poliziotti corrotti, aveva finanziato la sua carriera usando i soldi che fruttavano dal rapimento di malavitosi da parte di quei corrotti e poi aveva allargato il suo giro fino a società finanziarie fantasma. Beckett era certa che fosse lui il mandante dell'omicidio della madre, ma non aveva prove dirette per incastrarlo. Dovette accontentarsi di vederlo finire in prigione per corruzione, finanziamento illecito e altri reati 'minori'. Di quella fantomatica cassetta che Castle nominava nella lettera a lei indirizzata, non c'era traccia e lui probabilmente era stato ucciso proprio perché la cercava.

L'effetto immediato dopo quella raffica di arresti fu la consapevolezza, da parte di Kate, di non essere più minacciata di morte, e per questo Castle aveva dato la sua vita, per saperla al sicuro.

In salvo, ma senza più lui al suo fianco, seduto su quella sedia che ora le sembrava un cenotafio, a perenne memoria d'aver spinto Richard Castle verso la morte, ecco cos'era. Era colpa sua, solo sua e non sarebbero servite mille sedute di terapia per uscirne.

E quella consapevolezza divenne ancora più dolorosa quando trovò il coraggio di confrontarsi con Ryan ed Esposito. Li affrontò quel pomeriggio stesso, di ritorno dal cimitero, con la lettera ancora stretta tra le mani.

"Voi sapevate qualcosa vero? Di ciò che stava facendo Castle?"

"Ecco noi…"

"Avevamo fatto un patto"

"Mentre eri ancora in convalescenza"

"E poi dopo…"

"Lo tenevamo aggiornato su eventuali progressi"

"Ma non sapevamo di Smith!"

"No, niente, fino a due settimane fa"

"Cosa? e perché non me lo avete detto?" era incredula, ferita, disperata

"Perché Castle ce lo ha fatto giurare, se tu avessi saputo che lui era sulle tracce di quei documenti ti saresti buttata a capofitto ad indagare e ti avrebbero ucciso…e poi tu… - i pugni chiusi di Esposito erano stati più duri di mille parole – lui credeva che tu non ricordassi nulla di lui, era convinto che non gli avresti dato ascolto, e anche noi Beckett. Come hai potuto mentirgli così?"

"io…volevo solo che…rimanesse al sicuro… lontano da me" Si era lasciata cadere sulla sedia, rimanendo stordita da quelle parole, più potenti forse perché imparziali, non erano il frutto di sue elucubrazioni, venivano da chi, seppur vicino, era rimasto impotente davanti a quel muro mnemonico che aveva innalzato, e aveva agito come meglio poteva. Tutti avevano fatto del loro meglio, lei invece, aveva cercato una scorciatoia, si disse, una soluzione che ora sembrava priva di ogni logica, inutile, deleteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quattro**

Non poteva non cogliere la spietata ironia con cui il destino continuava a prendersi gioco di lei, il ricordo di Rick le si era conficcato nel cuore e non c'era verso di sfilarsi via quel dolore, in realtà lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo, al contrario si aggrappava ad ogni oggetto, o flebile profumo, a luoghi apparentemente insignificanti, pur di non lasciarlo andare via.

Perché ora ciò che più temeva era proprio di vederlo svanire anche nei suoi ricordi.

Ricordi. Eh già, lei che aveva finto un'amnesia nel maldestro tentativo di salvarlo, e ora non aveva che ricordi di lui.

Le giornate più dure erano quelle in cui le sembrava di intravederlo nella folla che inondava incessante le strade di New York, una volta aveva anche pedinato un tizio, solo perché aveva al collo la stessa sciarpa blu e nera Paul Smith che Castle amava tanto indossare.

Più di una volta era uscita a piedi dal distretto e, vagando a caso, si era ritrovata sotto al loft, a guardare le finestre buie, sempre buie, sapeva perfettamente che nessuno abitava più lì, Martha e Alexis avevano deciso di rimanere in Europa fino a data da destinarsi. Una sera il portiere l'aveva riconosciuta e salutata con un cenno della mano, lei aveva risposto non senza qualche imbarazzo, probabilmente l'uomo doveva averla notata anche tutte le altre volte, si accorse che la fissava, capì che forse voleva parlarle, si fece coraggio, attraversò la strada, salutò di nuovo

"Detective Beckett"

"Fred"

"Una gran perdita"

"già"

"speravo che la signora Rodgers e sua nipote sarebbero tornate prima o poi, ma hanno svuotato il loft… è in vendita lo sapeva?"

"no, io non ho più sentito Martha, la signora Rodgers…"

Era stato un colpo, prevedibile forse, ma per lei fu come perdere un approdo a quella già esigua lingua di terra ferma fatta di ricordi a cui ostinatamente cercava di ancorarsi

"Tutti i mobili sono in un magazzino, pochi scatoloni sono partiti per l'Europa, immagino le cose delle due signore"

"Immagino che in Europa abbiano tutto ciò che serve loro" osservò Kate chiedendosi perché il fidato portiere del palazzo di Castle, sempre poco loquace e riservato, come si doveva ad uno che faceva il suo mestiere, ora fosse in vena di discorsi che, in qualche modo violavano la privacy di quella sfortunata famiglia

"Sì, certo… ma non hanno portato via con loro nulla che appartenesse al signor Castle, è rimasto tutto qui, o meglio chiuso in un magazzino giù a ad Alphabet City… insomma, è triste, non trova?"

"Sì, lo è Fred, lei non immagina quanto"

Si congedò con un groppo in gola che si sarebbe ben presto tramutato in pianto e non voleva che accadesse davanti a quell'uomo che forse, aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi un po', dopotutto era stato anni al servizio di Rick e della sua famiglia

L'idea che tutto quello che era stato parte della vita di Rick, i suoi libri, gli oggetti strambi che aveva raccolto negli anni, la sedia su cui aveva scritto quasi tutti i suoi romanzi, fossero chiusi in scatoloni ammucchiati in un anonimo magazzino la riempì di tristezza, un'idea folle le balenò nella mente.

Si sentì ancora più fuori di testa quando arrivò davanti alla saracinesca gialla del magazzino, con una grossa tronchese tra le mani, e nella testa la voce di Rick che faceva battute provocatorie su quanto fosse sexy con quell'arnese in mano, un senso di malinconico déjà-vu le tolse l'aria.

Si guardò attorno, nessuno in vista, fece saltare le serrature, alzò la saracinesca, entrò senza accendere subito la luce, aveva smesso di chiedersi perché stesse facendo questa cosa, voleva solo stare lì, fra le sue cose. Si rese conto che c'era molto meno roba di quanto pensasse. Accese la luce, i mobili erano sistemati nel fondo del capiente magazzino, riconobbe il grande divano completamente avvolto nel cellofan, la consolle stile giapponese, la grande TV, la scrivania, ma gli scatoloni erano pochi, ne aprì qualcuno trovò la sua collezione di spade, ricordò che la teneva in un angolo dello studio, c'erano anche alcuni soprammobili ma mancava qualcosa, non c'erano i libri che lui amava di più, certo Martha poteva averli donati a qualche biblioteca, e anche qualche oggetto, forse i più cari, dopotutto era probabile che se li fossero fatti spedire in Europa, Fred si era sbagliato a pensare il contrario, come la vecchia macchina da scrivere e la lente d'ingrandimento da modellismo che Rick non spostava mai dalla scrivania.

Sospirò chiudendo le falde di uno degli scatoloni, ma cosa le era saltato in testa, era solo un nuovo modo per farsi del male. Del resto, era questo che aveva fatto per tutti quei mesi, aveva cercato di punirsi. Spesso immaginava che Rick la guardasse con biasimo, da qualsiasi forma di aldilà si trovasse, gli aveva mentito, lo aveva spinto su una strada che lo aveva portato ad una morte orribile. Se fosse stato ancora vivo l'avrebbe odiata, ne era sicura, e probabilmente la odiava anche da morto, e lei non meritava nulla di diverso.

Uscendo inciampò in un altro scatolone, gli oggetti all'interno si spostarono e intravide la grande scritta 'WRITER' cucita sul suo giubbotto antiproiettile, non riuscì a fermarsi lo prese d'impulso mentre nella testa rimbombava lo scambio di battute al vetriolo del giorno in cui lo aveva tirato fuori dal baule dell'auto con quello sguardo sornione che le faceva andare in tilt le sinapsi, si sedette accanto a quello scrigno prezioso, sembravano esserci oggetti importanti, posò in grembo il pesante gilet che emanava ancora flebili sentori del suo dopobarba, scostò alcuni oggetti e la luce fece brillare le lettere impresse su un riquadro più scuro R.A.R.

Infilò la mano, tirò fuori quell'oggetto e perse un battito, tornò con la mente a tanti anni prima, ad un'intervista pubblicata sul sito del suo scrittore preferito, messa lì proprio per le fan più accanite, e lei sì lo era. Rick durante quell'intervista raccontò molte cose di lui, soprattutto dei suoi inizi difficili e aveva mostrato quel minuscolo taccuino con quelle lettere incise in oro, non aveva mai spiegato cosa significassero, lasciando intendere che fossero l'acronimo di una frase motivazionale del tipo '_reasearcing, arguing and reading'_. Ma l'aveva colpita moltissimo l'importanza che lui dava a quella piccola e consunta moleskine, era il primo taccuino che avesse mai usato per buttare giù le idee per le sue storie, quasi tutte quelle contenute all'interno non avevano mai visto la luce o erano state rifiutate dagli editori, era una sorta di porta fortuna esortativo, mai arrendersi.

R.A.R., lei immaginò che molto probabilmente stesse per Richard Alexander Rodgers, ma quello era un segreto, lui per tutti era Richard Edgar Castle, come aveva rivelato alla fine di quell'intervista svelando alle sue adoranti fan e solo per loro, il significato delle E. nella sua firma.

Alexander…lui era stato il suo Alexander…

Lo tenne stretto tra le mani per qualche secondo; no, quel taccuino non avrebbe dovuto rimanere in quell'anonimo magazzino, forse Martha aveva dimenticato di farselo spedire o forse quella scatola era finita lì per sbaglio. Controllò se ci fosse qualche etichetta, trovò solo un brandello sbiadito che la lasciò interdetta c'era un indirizzo di un luogo sperduto del Canada orientale, forse si trattava solo di una scatola riutilizzata. Ripiegò il giubbotto accarezzando piano le lettere in rilievo, si asciugò una lacrima, poi prese il piccolo quaderno e se lo infilò nella tasca, magari sarebbe stato giusto fosse seppellito con lui, ma non era più possibile ormai, lo avrebbe riportato a Rick, lo avrebbe lasciato sulla sua tomba, su cui non era più tornata.

E come avrebbe potuto, vinceva sempre la prepotente sensazione d'averlo messo lei su quella bomba, e in fin dei conti era così, una decisione a fin di bene che aveva scatenato una catena di azioni e reazioni mortali.

Quel piccolo oggetto le diede un coraggio insperato, quasi la trasportò in quel cimitero, nel quale per lei tutto aveva inizio e fine, due lapidi a circa un centinaio di metri di distanza, Johanna e Rick, morti per verità, giustizia e amore, e lei viva, o forse era meglio dire sopravvissuta.

Era freddissimo, ammantato di un grigio senza sfumature; una nebbia finissima aveva cristallizzato l'atmosfera, le sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato e forse in parte era proprio così, un pezzo della sua vita se ne era andato con Johanna, poi era arrivato lui a tirarla fuori dall'angusto rifugio in cui aveva deciso di seppellirsi, e ad ogni sorriso, battuta, attenzione, caffè, lei tornava in superficie, felice e spaventata allo stesso tempo, fino a quando aveva capito che lui le era entrato nelle vene e non avrebbe mai sopportato che ne uscisse. Ed ora tutta quell'energia vitale che lui le aveva letteralmente cavato fuori, era seppellita sotto quella lapide grigio scuro, nessuno avrebbe più potuto estrarla da lì, e lì sarebbe dovuta stare, con lui.

Era rimasta con la mano infilata nella tasca, a stringere il taccuino, a fissare quell'epitaffio che le era sempre sembrato un messaggio diretto a lei

"Ti ho portato una cosa, non ho avuto neanche il coraggio di aprirlo e leggere, eppure devi sapere che è da quando ho ascoltato quella tua intervista che muoio dalla curiosità di vedere come prendevi appunti, sono stata sul punto di chiederti di mostramelo un mucchio di volte, ma avrei dovuto ammettere che sono una tua fan e sono sicura che il tuo ego sarebbe esploso, insieme alla mia pazienza. Quindi… eccolo qui"

Lo estrasse finalmente dalla tasca e lo mise sulla lapide, ma si rese conto che sarebbe durato molto poco esposto alle intemperie, lo riprese tra le mani, esitando un po'

"Lo terrò io fino a quando non potrò darlo ad Alexis, forse è meglio così. Maledizione Castle, mi sono ridotta a parlare ad alta voce con un pezzo di pietra grigia!"

Scappò via

Il taccuino era rimasto nella sua borsa, non lo aveva più tolto, come se avesse dovuto restituirlo al più presto al suo proprietario, non appena lo avesse rivisto. Aveva provato a contattare Martha con qualche difficoltà non solo per via del fuso orario, aveva cambiato tutti i numeri e non accendeva mai il cellulare, lo stesso Alexis. Alla fine, le aveva scritto ad una casella postale che era riuscita a rintracciare, seppe che non sarebbero tornate per i prossimi mesi. In realtà non sapeva se e quando sarebbero tornate. La chiusura della lettera di risposta le fece male dentro, senza troppi giri di parole Martha le chiedeva di riportare indietro il prima possibile il taccuino e qualunque altra cosa avesse preso da quello scatolone. Kate le aveva raccontato, non senza qualche imbarazzo, il modo in cui ne era venuta in possesso e le aveva chiesto se desiderasse le fosse spedito. Ma non immaginava di ricevere una risposta simile. La giustificò con il troppo dolore che con ogni probabilità l'accompagnava in ogni istante e che forse oggetti come quella vecchia moleskine, avrebbero solo acuito, come del resto accadeva anche a lei.

Eseguì quell'ordine perentorio il giorno stesso in cui aveva ricevuto la lettera, stavolta si fece aprire da un addetto e firmò un registro, aveva agito d'impeto e probabilmente aveva egoisticamente pensato a sé stessa e non alla privacy della famiglia di Castle, si sentì una ladra. Quando la saracinesca fu alzata cercò con gli occhi quello scatolone, ricordava esattamente dove fosse sistemato, ma non lo trovò

"Qualcuno è stato qui prima di me?"

L'addetto consultò un registro che aveva in una cartellina, scosse la testa

"No, nessun privato… solo movimentazioni di routine"

"Si spieghi"

"Hanno prelevato alcuni colli, tre… no scusi, due settimane fa"

"Chi? Chi è stato?"

"Aspetti… una ditta di spedizioni ovvio… ehm FedEx"

"Sa dove hanno spedito quei colli?"

"No, mi spiace noi registriamo solo le movimentazioni da e per il magazzino… ehi!"

Kate era già lontana, aveva tirato fuori il cellulare e digitato il numero di Lanie

"Se fosse vivo"

era piombata nell'ufficio dell'amica come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna, lo aveva già fatto in quei mesi, inaugurando quelle entrate il giorno stesso dell'annuncio della morte di Castle, non era stato facile convincerla che le prove che fosse lui quello saltato in aria erano schiaccianti.

Ed ora Lanie si ritrovava punto e a capo, senza riuscire a capire cosa avesse smosso nuovamente quell'idea del tutto folle. La fece sedere, le preparò un caffè e poi con tutta la calma che riuscì a racimolare rifece discorsi che sperava di non dover più riprendere con l'amica,

"Kate, ne abbiamo già parlato… le analisi del DNA sui resti… combaciavano, ho visto i risultati con questi occhi"

"Esatto, i risultati, fatti da qualcun altro, non da te!"

"Venivano da Quantico, perché avrei dovuto metterli in discussione, Kate? Pensavo che almeno questo punto lo avessi superato tesoro" le mise una mano sulla spalla, detestava vederla soffrire così, illudersi in quel modo, non le aveva mai detto che anche lei, all'inizio aveva dubitato di quella ricostruzione, ma poi le analisi erano state incontrovertibili.

Stentava a riconoscere la sua amica, sempre brillante e lucida, ora diceva frasi a cui lei stentava a dare un senso "Sì, ma vedi c'era uno scatolone pieno di cose sue, importanti, e poi lo scatolone è sparito ed io…"

"Ma di cosa parli?"

"Nel magazzino… lo scatolone"

"Non va bene Kate, devi farti aiutare" le si strinse il cuore a pronunciare quella frase, ma si era resa conto che quattro chiacchiere con un'amica forse non sarebbero state sufficienti

"Cosa stai dicendo Lanie, che sono impazzita?" si era irrigidita, cercava una sponda come sempre e aveva trovato diffidenza

"No, solo che non riesci a sopportare tutta questa sofferenza, ed è umano questo, così come lo è chiedere aiuto quando si sa di non potercela fare da soli"

"Ok, non vuoi aiutarmi"

"Non posso, lo sai benissimo che il test non è ripetibile, distruzione dei campioni"

"Ma magari non li hanno usati tutti, ti prego Lanie, prova a chiedere, avevi un amico a Quantico" gli occhi lucidi e pieni di speranza di Kate la fecero capitolare, anche se era certa che sarebbe stato un altro colpo difficile da digerire

"Ok, ma non è proprio un amico… ci vorrà del tempo"

"lo so" le sorrise speranzosa, aggrappandosi all'ultima frase dell'amica

"lo farò, ma tu promettimi che se sarà positivo cercherai aiuto" Lanie le strinse le mani mentre le chiedeva di promettere, avrebbe voluto davvero darle buone notizie, ma sapeva che era pura speranza contro ogni logica scientifica

"Te lo prometto"

Si abbracciarono, sospirando entrambe

"Kate è tutta la mattina che ti cerco, mi hai fatto preoccupare…" la voce piuttosto allarmata di Lanie oltrepassò le membrane della cassa del cellulare invadendo l'abitacolo del taxi che aveva appena accostato pronto a farla scendere

"Scusa Lanie, ho avuto da fare…hai i risultati?" teneva il telefono con la spalla mentre pagava il tassista e prendeva il bagaglio

"Sì"

Si fermò qualche secondo dopo quella risposta, il cuore in gola "Allora?"

"È positivo Kate, i due campioni coincidono, nessuno ha messo una gamba trafugata chissà dove per far credere che Castle sia morto, mi dispiace, è sua, era sua, è morto Kate, devi fartene una ragione" sputò fuori la sentenza tutta d'un fiato, perché non era sicura di riuscire a dirglielo. Attese la reazione dell'amica, avrebbe voluto dargli la notizia dal vivo, per poterla confortare, ma fu colta in contropiede dalla risposta frettolosa e quasi fredda di Kate "Ok… grazie Lanie, ti sono davvero grata per tutto, davvero"

"Ma dove sei, ho sentito l'altoparlante dell'aeroporto, dove stai andando?"

"Lontano da qui"

"Non fare stupidaggini ti prego… Kate! Kate!"

Aveva riattaccato, non poteva spiegarle, forse perché era difficile da spiegare anche a sé stessa. Rilesse la destinazione sul suo biglietto aereo: Halifax, Nuova Scozia, Canada. Da lì l'avrebbe attesa un'auto, aveva più di 1500 miglia da fare e una traversata marina fino alla destinazione finale Trinity, Terranova e Labrador, l'indirizzo sbiadito che ricordava sullo scatolone sparito dal magazzino


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinque**

Inseguiva fantasmi, ma non poteva farne a meno

Aveva giurato a sé stessa che avrebbe smesso di seguire ipotesi assurde se le analisi avessero confermato che la gamba rimasta nell'esplosione fosse stata di Castle; e invece era andata avanti, promettendosi, stavolta, che avrebbe smesso se non avesse trovato nulla a Trinity, ma già sapeva che sarebbe potuta andare avanti all'infinito, perché era un modo per tenerlo vivo, almeno nei suoi pensieri, non riusciva a seppellirlo, sapeva che la sua condotta illogica e sconsiderata avrebbe pesato sulla sua carriera e non gliene importava nulla.

Aveva preso tutte le ferie arretrate che aveva, infilato due cose in un borsone, comprato il biglietto, chiuso il cellulare dopo l'ennesimo tentativo di Lanie di entrare in contatto con lei, ed era partita con il taccuino e una foto di Castle da mostrare in giro, Trinity era piccola le sarebbero bastati pochi giorni.

La prima cosa che vide una volta arrivata al piccolo porto di Trinity furono alcuni iceberg che galleggiavano placidi e imponenti a poche miglia dalla costa, era decisamente arrivata quasi alla fine della terra, poche case coloratissime, molto distanti le une dalle altre, posto ideale per nascondersi, pensò cercando di tirare acqua al mulino delle sue illogiche convinzioni

169 anime, pochi negozi, qualche ristornate, li aveva girati quasi tutti, ci aveva messo poco, e a tutti aveva posto la stessa domanda che ora aveva rivolto ad una anziana coppia che gestiva una Guest House leggermente fuori mano, anche se le case lì erano talmente poche e distanziate che il concetto di 'fuori mano' sarebbe stato quanto meno da riconsiderare

"Sa se qualcuno si sia stabilito qui negli ultimi mesi… qualche forestiero…"

"Sì qualcuno è arrivato" il viso rubicondo della signora Ferguson si era fatto pensieroso in cerca di qualche ricordo

"E molti se sono andati" sospirò il signor Ferguson sedendosi al bancone di legno del piccolo bar cha avevano allestito al piano terra

"Ma smettila Torp, non ci interessa la tua filosofia da quattro soldi, qui la signora sta cercando il suo amore perduto, vero?" gli occhi ridenti e indagatori della donna s'erano incollati a quelli della forestiera, ed evidentemente avevano scandagliato l'ospite piuttosto in profondità.

Kate fu colta alla sprovvista da quell'uscita così diretta "No, io… cerco un amico, ma lei come…"

"Io leggo le anime e la sua è piuttosto tormentata signora, come quella del tizio che abita nella casa a Rolling Hill" fece un gesto largo con la mano per indicare un posto lontano

"È lui?" Mostrò la foto piena di speranza, possibile fosse stato così facile, possibile fosse vero, tutto vero, Castle era vivo?!

Ma le teste dei due coniugi si mossero a diniego dopo aver studiato bene la foto

"No, non è lui" sentenziò laconico l'uomo

"No, non mi sembra proprio, è diverso, questo qui nella foto è davvero un bel pezzo d'uomo" ora gli occhi della signora erano pieni di qualcosa simile ad ammirazione verso la forestiera che s'era procurata davvero un bel partito, beh ovunque egli fosse dato che lo stava così disperatamente cercando

"Sì molto diverso… e poi gli manca un braccio a quello" continuò il marito che si prese una gomitata dalla moglie

"Ma chi te lo ha detto? No, signora non stia a sentire mio marito, il tizio di Rolling Hill lo chiamano lo storpio, ma solo perché è un burbero, a me risulta che le braccia le abbia tutte e due. Come ha detto che si chiama lui?" indicò di nuovo la foto da cui un sorridente Castle li salutava bidimensionale e patinato

"Richard Castle, ma potrebbe aver dato un altro nome…"

"Ora che ci penso non sappiamo come si chiami, credo che non abbia mai parlato con nessuno, se ne sta laggiù sempre solo, qualcuno dice di averlo visto dipingere"

"macché dipingere! Va a pesca, pesca, non dipinge"

"Ma non viene a comprare provviste…"

"No, si fa portare tutto laggiù, non ama muoversi, lo sa, stanno nascendo leggende su quel tizio scontroso, c'è chi dice che sia un vampiro, o lo spirito di qualche vichingo che è tornato dal Walhalla, dicono sia bello grosso con la barba, come Thor…"

"ma senza martello… ahahah"

"sei uno stupido Torp"

"Potreste indicarmi esattamente dove abita"

"Signora, quell'uomo è fuori di testa, non ama la compagnia stia alla larga da lì, dia retta"

"Fatti gli affari tuoi Torp, deve scendere per Goose Cove e poi risalire, sono circa 8 km"

"Grazie, grazie mille"

8 km, poche decine di minuti per una strada tortuosa e dal panorama mozzafiato, aveva raggiunto l'entrata dell'unica casa presente su quel lato di costa, nascosta da un piccolo bosco e affacciata direttamente sul mare

"Heilà c'è nessuno?!"

Avvertì della sua presenza più di una volta mentre attraversava il vialetto in terra battuta, nessuno rispose mai, arrivò alla porta bussò, la porta di aprì sotto la sua spinta, era un'abitudine da quelle parti, non era la prima porta lasciata aperta che incontrava da quando era in quella terra semi glaciale. Il cuore galoppava all'impazzata, era vicina a sapere la verità, era sicura che quella fosse la pista giusta, se lo sentiva, anche se i due signori Ferguson avevano detto tutto e il contrario di tutto, ma lei ormai viaggiava oltre la razionalità, ad intuito… ah se lo avesse saputo Castle!

Una voce alle sue spalle la fece trasalire

"Cosa cerca qui signora?"

Si voltò già delusa, quella voce era sconosciuta, baritonale e molto poco amichevole

"Sono Kate, sto cercando un… amico"

"Beh ha sbagliato indirizzo, qui non c'è nessun amico, se ne vada!"

Il volto dell'uomo era un groviglio di rughe su cui si muovevano nervose due grosse sopracciglia, aveva un'età indefinita, probabilmente era più giovane di quanto sembrasse, doveva essere un pescatore d'altura, la pelle bruciata e le mani callose erano un chiaro indizio, oltre ai grossi stivaloni di gomma con cui si aggirava per la casa.

La delusione la prese alla gola, sentì l'impellente bisogno di una boccata d'aria "Ok, mi scusi credo d'aver sbagliato strada… lo superò imboccando l'uscita, ma qualcosa entrò nel suo campo visivo laterale poco prima di varcare la soglia, tornò indietro di un passo, si girò alla sua sinistra e li vide, li conosceva a memoria quei libri, i suoi libri, e poco più in là quella scatola da cui aveva preso il taccuino!"

"Questa non è casa sua vero signor…"

"Govler, Almos Govler, ehm, no, non è casa mia, è di Peter io lo aiuto, a lui non piacciono le visite la prego se ne vada"

Ma Kate a quel punto non lo ascoltava più, era entrata in quella stanza laterale, e le sembrava di essere proiettata in un mondo parallelo, in cui alcuni oggetti a lei familiari vivevano in un luogo non loro, esattamente come il loro proprietario, vivevano, viveva!

Le girava la testa per l'emozione che non riusciva a gestire, poi sentì la sua voce, la sua calda familiare amata voce, solo leggermente più bassa, e rotta forse dall'incredulità

"Va bene così Almos, la signora è… un'amica"

"Davvero? Quindi ce li hai anche tu degli amici dopotutto, buon per te, ci vediamo Peter"

L'uomo scrollò le spalle e se ne andò parlottando tra sé, lasciandoli soli a guardarsi senza muovere un muscolo.

Lei chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta da quell'apparizione, e poi terrorizzata all'idea di non trovare nessuno una volta riaperti, o, al contrario, di trovarlo davvero lì. Avrebbe riconosciuto quel profumo dentro a mille altri, quel respiro, sopra ad ogni altro, s'impose di guardarlo. La figura di Rick si stagliava contro la luce proveniente dalla porta, sembrava ancora uno sfuggente fantasma, Kate poteva seguirne la sagoma ma, a causa del contrasto d'ombre, non riusciva a cogliere l'espressione del suo volto. Indovinò una barba piuttosto lunga, così come i capelli che uscivano ribelli da un berretto di lana. Una camicia a scacchi come ne aveva viste a decine in paese, lo rendeva più imponente di quello che ricordasse, notò anche una postura diversa meno spavalda, sembrava affaticato, forse a causa del peso del fascio di legna che ancora teneva tra le braccia

Lei al contrario era inondata dalla luce del sole perennemente basso all'orizzonte, a lui sembrò una specie di apparizione mistica, si sentì prossimo ad un crollo nervoso, era arrivato il momento che aveva così ardentemente e segretamente desiderato, lo stesso che aveva implorato perché non accadesse mai

"Se mai qualcuno avesse dubbi su quanto tu sia straordinariamente brava a fare la detective potrai citare questo nel tuo curriculum, mi hai trovato, hai trovato un morto"

"Ho seguito un fantasma, che… non mi lasciava mai, era sempre con me, sia di giorno che di notte… e mi ha portato qui, da te" – fece una pausa, poi cercò i suoi occhi anche se erano nascosti dalla penombra – "Mi hai fatto piangere sulla tua tomba Castle!"

le emozioni erano troppo potenti, credette di non avere la forza per seguirle fino in fondo, le venne naturale trincerarsi dietro qualcosa, rinfacciargli quei mesi di dolore, e lui non fu da meno, la seguì su quel sentiero, troppi nodi da portare al pettine, troppo tempo, tante bugie

"E tu mi hai fatto credere di non ricordarti più di me"

"Quindi lo sai"

"Una delle poche informazioni che mi hanno consentito di scambiare al telefono con mia madre quando sono stato in grado di parlare, non ho potuto risparmiare loro lo strazio del funerale, ma non era io a decidere, e in quel momento neanche in grado di oppormi"

"E ti sei arrabbiato"

"no, sono stato peggio, la tua amnesia ti avrebbe risparmiato un dolore che non avrei voluto dare a nessuna di voi"

"Dovresti odiarmi, per quello che ti ho fatto"

"E come potrei"

Faceva male, ad entrambi, lei abbassò leggermente lo sguardo, cercò aria perché le sembrò di non riceverne abbastanza, sospirò scuotendo la testa "Ha ragione tua madre, siamo stati capaci di atti estremi l'uno per l'altra, e del tutto incapaci semplicemente di…"

"uhm, sì… lo ha detto anche a me..." la fermò volutamente prima che completasse la frase di Martha, lei gli aveva parlato esplicitamente di amore e pazienza, non si sentiva pronto a scendere così profondamente nei suoi sentimenti, non era sicuro di voler scoprire se il suo amore fosse ricambiato, ora era tutto dannatamente complicato.

Beckett lo vide scrollare le spalle, e finalmente fare un passo verso di lei, notò solo in quel momento che i suoi movimenti non erano sciolti, naturali. Lo scrutò in silenzio per qualche secondo, perdendosi in quegli occhi blu esattamente come quel cielo terso sopra alla sua tomba tanti mesi prima

Non riuscì, o non volle, frenare l'impulso a tendere la mano, accarezzarlo, sentirlo, perché ancora non credeva del tutto di averlo davanti a sé. Tremò a quel contatto e il cuore accelerò quando lo vide accogliere quel gesto chiudendo gli occhi, per assaporare ogni secondo, le sembrò che non avesse atteso altro

"Cosa è successo Castle?" chiese, con un filo di voce e lui rispose adeguandosi a quel tono sommesso

"Quello che hai letto… immagino… in quella tremenda lettera che ho scritto prima di sapere che non avevi perso la memoria"

"Intendo… dopo"

Lui si appoggiò al bordo della finestra, guardò il mare che arrivava quasi fin sotto la casa, e iniziò a raccontare

"sono andato al 86 Markwell Street, pensando di trovare la cassetta di cui ti ho scritto, e invece ho trovato Maddox quello che… ti ha sparato… abbiamo lottato, c'era una seconda copia dei documenti che lui voleva, non sapeva che io te li avevo già spediti, erano protetti da una bomba… durante le mie ricerche ho scoperto qualcos'altro… e sono l'unico testimone… mi vogliono morto, l'ufficio del procuratore mi ha dato una nuova identità. Nessun altro sa che sono ancora vivo, sono stati bravi a gettare fumo negli occhi, aiutati da qualche tocco macabro" lui sorrise nervosamente, mentre il ricordo della descrizione cruda con cui le avevano dato la notizia della sua uccisione la colpì come un pugno allo stomaco

"Dio mio Castle, la tua… gamba!" Certo che il DNA combaciava, l'arto amputato era davvero il suo!

"No, no! sono tutto intero grazie a dio, sono stato fortunato… - si chinò leggermente per tirare su in bordo dei pantaloni e mostrarle che, almeno quella, era una cosa inventata, poi ritrasse la mano, ricoperta da una grande cicatrice che sembrava essere stata liberata dalle fasciature da pochissimo tempo, si lisciò la barba e il gesto evidenziò una ragnatela di cicatrici anche al di sotto dei peli bruni e leggermente rossastri che avevano invaso il suo viso - ma non ho potuto evitare lo spostamento d'aria, e 'loro' hanno colto la palla al balzo, una morte era quanto di meglio poteva capitarmi, hanno detto. Non ho avuto molta voce in capitolo, sono stato privo di conoscenza per qualche… settimana e i miei angeli custodi devono aver costruito tutta la messa in scena, scambiando campioni di DNA…"

Per lei fu troppo, esplose

"Tu, tu come hai potuto? Cosa diavolo ti è passato per la testa! Dovevi per forza metterti davanti a quel proiettile? E poi questo! Tutto questo… dolore! A causa mia! Tu e quella dannata profezia di Penny! _Alexander ti salverà la vita… però poi perderà la sua…_"

Aveva terminato quasi urlando, il dito puntato verso di lui, che poi era diventato un pugno, e la spalla il suo bersaglio, lui l'aveva lasciata fare nonostante il dolore che anche sfiorandolo provava ancora in certi punti

Poi le aveva afferrato il braccio fermando l'ennesimo colpo, lei piangeva ma forse non se ne era neanche resa conto, l'aveva attirata a sé e abbracciata, ma non aveva rinunciato al confronto

"Non mi avevi mai detto cosa ti aveva profetizzato Penny Gerard su quell'Alexander…"

"Avrebbe cambiato le cose?" rispose con il viso ancora affondato nel suo petto

"No, e non credo di doverti spiegare il perché, è lo stesso per cui siamo arrivati fin qui, nonostante tutto"

"Tu non avresti dovuto sacrificarti così per me, io non posso accettarlo" si scostò leggermente, scuotendo la testa

"così come non puoi accettare che ti si dica che sei straordinaria…"

"Oh, non provarci con questi colpi bassi Castle…ti sei mai chiesto cosa avrei fatto se mi fossi svegliata in quel letto d'ospedale e qualcuno mi avesse detto che ti eri fatto ammazzare per salvarmi?"

"Non esattamente…"

"Beh io sì, ok? io non posso neanche pensare di perderti… a causa mia… e tu non avresti mai acconsentito a fare un passo indietro, quindi l'unico modo per salvarti era… perderti… fingere di non ricordare nulla di te, speravo di liberarti dal pericolo"

"È un po' contorto, Beckett"

"Non ti prendere gioco di me" la paura di perderlo le aveva fatto fare scelte folli, se ne rendeva perfettamente conto ora più che mai

"Non oserei mai. Sappi che c'eri quasi riuscita ad allontanarmi, sono ancora convinto che se mi avessi dimenticato veramente, avresti avuto tutte le ragioni, ti ho messa io davanti a quel cecchino… con la mia testardaggine…ma poi Smith mi ha contattato e raccontato quella storia… tu continuavi ad indagare ed io dovevo fare qualcosa"

"E sei saltato in aria"

"Non del tutto e tu sei salva, ora"

"Ma tu no"

Era un circolo vizioso, e qualcuno doveva interromperlo, ci provò Castle

"Lo sai perché ho chiesto a mia madre di mettere quel nome sulla lapide?"

"Alexander…"

"già, Alexander… perché era il nome con cui ho firmato i primi racconti, quando ancora non serviva 'creare' un personaggio da vendere al pubblico, ero io davvero, e desideravo essere ricordato per ciò che realmente sono. Quindi sotto quella che, mi hanno detto, è una bellissima lapide grigia, è seppellito Alexander, che voleva fare lo scrittore, forse non potrò più tornare ad esserlo, quindi in qualche modo… Penny aveva ragione, le profezie vanno interpretate…"

"pensi che questa spiegazione mi faccia sentire meglio? io ti volevo solo in salvo"

"anche io – sospirò - a parti inverse…avremmo…"

"avremmo fatto le stesse scelte, siamo senza speranza, vero Castle?"

Lui s'incupì improvvisamente, fu come se si spegnesse una luce che fino a quel momento aveva illuminato il suo viso, quasi divertito da quello scambio dal sapore dei vecchi tempi

"io non sono più Castle… per ora sono Peter e se salterà questa copertura avrò un altro nome… non posso neanche scegliermelo, fanno tutto loro da Washington e tu… tu ora non sei più al sicuro come speravo, qui con me non lo sei, devi andare via di qui e…dimenticare d'avermi incontrato"

"no, non lo farò mai più, non voglio e non posso dimenticarmi di te"

"dovresti, fino a quando non saranno tutti smascherati sono, siamo, in pericolo"

"Loksat"

"E tu come lo sai?"

"Sono una investigatrice Castle, è il mio lavoro… ma ho trovato solo quel nome, su un documento sequestrato al senatore Braken, gliene ho chiesto conto e lui mi ha detto che era una cosa troppo grossa anche per me, non so altro"

"Beh, io sì, conosco i nomi delle persone coinvolte, è per questo che sono finito ai confini della terra abitata"

"E non mi dirai chi sono, vero?"

"Tanto varrebbe che ti sparassi io qui seduta stante, no, non ti dirò nulla Kate Beckett mi dispiace"

La tensione era salita all'improvviso, nessuno dei due lo voleva, ma le cose stavano così tra loro, ormai da un bel po'. Rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare il rombo delle onde infrangersi a pochi metri da loro fino a quando non fu lei a romperlo, "Quindi ora che succederà?"

"tu prenderai il primo traghetto per Halifax, comprerai tanti souvenir per i tuoi colleghi e dirai che hai fatto una vacanza corroborante, non mi cercherai più e NON indagherai più su Loksat"

"Io…non puoi chiedermi questo"

"di non indagare? Siamo di nuovo a questo punto, Kate?"

Quelle parole la ferirono profondamente, sembravano tornati a quella sera nel suo appartamento in cui lui le aveva chiesto di fermarsi e lei lo aveva schernito e aveva chiuso la loro relazione, qualunque tipo fosse stata

Lui, aveva affondato sapendo di farle del male, sperando di darle l'impulso ad allontanarsi da lui, attese una sua sfuriata, esattamente come quella sera, invece sentì la mano di lei che avvolgeva la sua rimasta poggiata al davanzale, strinse, poi allentò la presa mentre le dita sfioravano la rete di cicatrici che ricopriva il dorso, "Mi dispiace per questo Rick, e per questo, - stavolta la mano si fermò sul collo e ne percorse i segni evidenti, lui tremava impercettibilmente ad ogni contatto

"Non avrei dovuto permetterti di arrivare a questo punto, non avrei dovuto lasciarti solo… ad affrontare tutto questo"

"Ma non lo ero…"

"No?" era confusa

"Beh, egoisticamente, sapere che non ero veramente sparito dalla tua mente… mi è stato d'aiuto per rimettermi in piedi. La speranza di rivederti un giorno e finalmente dirti… quanto fosse stato insensato fingere un'amnesia…" la guardò da sotto in su con aria di scherno, non era pronto a dirle di nuovo che l'amava

"Sei pessimo Castle"

"Sono anche peggiorato in questi mesi a parlare solo con Almos e qualche balena che si affacciava qui davanti" abbozzò un sorriso, poi si girò lasciando vagare lo sguardo al di là della finestra, combattuto da desiderio di stringerla tra le braccia di nuovo stavolta per non farla più andare via, e la necessità quasi fisica di volerla al sicuro ad ogni costo

A Kate erano bastati quello sguardo e i silenzi con cui si erano alternati i loro scambi per capire quanto fosse tormentato "Non allontanarmi, aiutami a salvarti da questa situazione, troviamo quella gente insieme, sconfiggiamoli e saremo liberi"

"Kate non è così semplice" Si staccò dalla finestra iniziando a vagare nervosamente per la stanza

"Non ho detto che sia semplice, ho detto che non ti lascerò affrontare questa storia da solo" lei lo inseguiva con lo sguardo e si accorse che lui guardava nervosamente il telefono

"Cosa c'è?"

"Normalmente se salta la copertura ricevo una chiamata e nel giro di due ore massimo mi spostano… sei sicura non ti abbiano seguita?"

"Sicura"

"Ma hai con te il cellulare, basterebbe quello per essere rintracciati"

"L'ho spento prima di prendere l'aereo per non dover rispondere a Lanie…"

"Lanie?"

"Una lunga storia, dovrò farmi perdonare quando torneremo" aveva usato il plurale convinta di ciò che diceva, e lui si sentì forte di quella convinzione, forse in fin dei conti aveva ragione lei, insieme erano imbattibili, separati condannati solo a soffrire

"Torneremo, è un bel verbo, soprattutto perché è al plurale… vuoi un caffè?"

"sì, volentieri"

"vieni…la cucina è da questa parte… non prometto niente sulla bontà del preparato, la caffettiera è un po' datata"

"sarà buonissimo, come tutti quelli che mi hai portato in questi anni"

"non me lo hai mai detto"

"non ti ho detto tante cose Castle"

Lo guardò mentre preparava il caffè assaporando la fragranza che iniziò a invadere tutta la cucina, era stanca spossata da quel turbinio di emozioni che ora sembravano cercare anche loro un po' di ristoro in quella cucina di legno affacciata sul mare.

Per qualche secondo si cullò nell'illusione che avrebbero potuto trovarsi in qualsiasi altro posto, anche al loft di Castle, e che tutto ciò che avevano passato era stato solo un brutto sogno.

Ma quando lo sguardo le cadde sulla mano tremante che le porgeva la tazza fu come sbattuta violentemente sul muro della dura realtà che stavano vivendo, lui si scostò dal bancone aprì un cassetto prese qualcosa e se la cacciò in gola, con un gesto automatico, eseguito chissà quante volte. Kate fece appena in tempo a vedere il bordo di plastica trasparente arancione, tipico dei flaconi di medicinali ottenuti solo con prescrizione medica. Rick non stava solo combattendo contro Loksat, forse la sua guerra più dura la stava conducendo contro il suo corpo ancora non del tutto guarito, e che sarebbe rimasto segnato per sempre

Represse di nuovo la voglia di piangere che in quel periodo l'avevo assalita più di una volta, non voleva che pensasse che avesse pena di lui, del suo stato, anche se non poteva evitare al suo cuore di sentirsi stritolato al solo pensiero di quello che aveva dovuto passare

Qualunque cosa fosse, ebbe un effetto immediato, perché notò i lineamenti più rilassati segno di un benessere artificialmente ottenuto con qualche sostanza, stava per chiedergli come stesse veramente, al di là delle battute da humor nero che non aveva perso la voglia di fare, ma lui la precedette, posando i gomiti sul bancone di legno chiaro

"Non mi hai ancora detto come hai fatto a trovarmi"

"Segreto professionale Castle, non puoi chiedere a un detective i suoi trucchi"

"Ti ho studiata bene in questi anni li conosco quasi tutti i tuoi trucchi"

"Appunto, quasi tutti, ma stavolta farò un'eccezione – gli lanciò uno sguardo misto di sfida e contrizione - ho fatto una cosa molto da te, ho scassinato il magazzino dove avevano stipato le tue cose e ho trovato questo"

Infilò la mano nella borsa e tiro fuori il taccuino, lo vide inarcare le sopracciglia sorpreso

"Ecco dov'era finito ho smontato e rimontato quella scatola tre volte, cercavo solo quello, era l'unica cosa che non mi era arrivata ora so chi è stato il ladro" la guardò fingendo disappunto

"Che parolona Castle, tecnicamente non l'ho rubato, per quanto ne sapevo io l'ho salvato dal dimenticatoio, ricordo quanto fosse importante per te" si morse la lingua non appena ebbe finito di perorare la sua causa, questo non avrebbe dovuto dirlo…

"ma io non te ne ho mai parlato… nessuno sa di questo taccuino salvo le mie fan… aspetta un attimo, non dirmi che tu eri registrata sul sito! l'ho sempre detto l'ho sempre sospettato, che tu fossi una delle fan con tanto di nikname!"

Smise all'improvviso di gongolarsi colto da un improvviso timore

"Non dirmi che l'hai aperto"

"No, incredibilmente mi sono trattenuta, ma perché? adesso mi stai facendo morire di curiosità cosa c'è lì dentro qualche tuo inconfessabile segreto? Uhm se è così sono stata fin troppo onesta… ora ti avrei in pungo!"

"no, no, solo appunti"

Se la infilò nella tasca dei pantaloni dichiarando la faccenda chiusa lì, per il momento, almeno

"Fammi capire, quindi tu sei partita per questo posto sperduto sulla base di un'etichetta sbiadita su uno scatolone e nonostante Lanie ti avesse confermato che il mio DNA combaciasse con i resti trovati nel cratere dell'esplosione"

"Sì"

"Cosa ne è stato della razionale detective che si muove solo basandosi sulle prove"

"Credo sia rimasta travolta da una valanga di insensati presentimenti"

Erano finiti seduti una accanto all'altro su un divano dalle dimensioni piuttosto ridotte, il che rendeva inevitabile un contatto anche minimo che destabilizzava entrambi. La fascina di legno con cui Castle era apparso alla soglia ora bruciava quasi per intero nel camino, il sole continuava ad ondeggiare basso all'orizzonte, nel perpetuo balletto tipico di quelle latitudini strette.

Non avevano parlato così a lungo da quella sera nell'appartamento di Kate, la cui ultima frase era stata "è finita, vattene"

"Avevi ragione tu, Castle"

Lo soprese con quella frase uscita dal nulla a rompere un placido silenzio, in cui entrambi fino a quel momento avevano cercato di recuperare le forze sia fisiche che mentali per affrontare quella realtà distorta in cui erano precipitati.

Lui si girò per guardarla meglio in viso, aveva un'espressione molto seria che le marcava leggermente i lineamenti, culminando nella piccola rughetta che le segnava la fronte

"È la prima volta che mi dai ragione su qualcosa ed ora sono curioso di sapere su cosa, Kate Beckett"

"Avevo paura… di essere felice"

"Ed ora? Non hai più paura?"

"No" gli prese il viso tra le mani, lo tirò a sé e lo baciò, percepì i muscoli irrigidirsi per la sorpresa e poi distendersi rispondendo con lo stesso desiderio che avevano appena assaporato.

Le dita cercavano frenetiche la stoffa da eliminare per arrivare alla pelle, indagarono curiose per qualche secondo, poi tutto si fermò all'improvviso. Kate sentì le mani di Rick che le circondavano i polsi allontanandoli senza stringere troppo, ma con decisione, cercò il suo sguardo, per capire cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato, ma lui si sfilò alzandosi e chiudendosi in fretta la camicia

"Sarai stanca Kate, c'è una stanza per gli ospiti sopra, con bagno e tutto il resto, se vuoi puoi fermarti qui stasera"

"Rick…"

"Vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare"

Uscì dalla stanza senza attendere alcuna risposta, lasciandola sola con il camino acceso e con mille domande, una su tutte rimbombava nella sua testa, ancora, da quella sera lontana nel tempo e rimasta viva nel cuore "cosa siamo noi?"

felice che quesa storia vi abbia preso come è stato per me scriverla. Ringrazio chi si è preso la briga di commenatare e anche chi solo di leggerla. Da questo capitolo non riuscirò ad aggiornare quotidianamente, quindi vi chiedo un po' di pazienza

a presto

Uni


	6. Chapter 6

**Sei**

Avevano mangiato seduti ad un piccolo tavolino sotto una delle grandi finestre di quella casa dipinta di blu, Castle non aveva perso il suo tocco culinario dopotutto, e anche se non aveva ingredienti ricercati, mise in tavola una cena calda e invitante. Questo pensò Kate, ma forse caldo e invitante era quel preciso momento, stare lì seduta davanti a lui, anche se era stato insolitamente taciturno per la maggior parte del tempo, lei non sarebbe voluta stare in nessun altro luogo al mondo. Il problema era riuscire a confessarglielo.

Verso la fine della cena aveva notato il ritorno di quei tremori quasi impercettibili alle mani, si era offerta di sparecchiare, lui aveva ringraziato, si era alzato e aveva chiesto scusa ma aveva una cosa da fare di sopra, sarebbe tornato subito.

Si era fugacemente passato una mano sulla fronte come quando ci si deterge il sudore dopo una corsa, Kate notò che aveva la fronte imperlata, le venne spontaneo chiedere se andasse tutto bene, era chiro che così non fosse, ma lui annuì e sparì di sopra

Lei non poté fare altro che dedicarsi ai piatti, frugando nella sua testa alla ricerca di un modo per entrare realmente in contatto con lui che sembrava aver innalzato un muro invalicabile. Sorrise amaramente di quello scherzo del destino, di solito giocavano a parti invertite, quanto doveva essere stato faticoso per Castle cercare di fare breccia nei suoi di muri!

Il fracasso di qualcosa che si era infranto sul pavimento sopra di lei la destò da quelle considerazioni

"Castle? Rick? tutto ok?"

Nessuna risposta, lasciò tutto e corse su allarmata da quella somma di indizi che ora si ricomponevano nella sua mente, no che non era tutto ok, era chiaro e palese che non fosse così

Lo trovò in ginocchio che raccoglieva i cocci di qualcosa che doveva essere caduto, la stanza era buia e la poca luce che proveniva da fuori non le permetteva di capire cosa fosse successo

"È tutto a posto Beckett… ho solo… urtato un vaso…"

"Per quanto vuoi continuare a fingere con me Rick? ti conosco fin troppo bene…lascia che ti aiuti"

Accese la luce

"No! Ti prego spegnila"

Era a torso nudo, provò a coprirsi in fretta ma non fu così veloce, e lei vide e capì, spense la luce mortificata

Rimase in piedi accanto allo stipite della porta, attese che lui si ricomponesse, e non fu un'attesa breve, avvertì ogni singolo movimento portato a termine con fatica, represse ogni singolo impulso che l'avrebbe trasportata in un attimo accanto a lui, per alleviare quella pena

"Davvero Beckett, tutto nella norma torna giù, ora ti raggiungo"

Lei fece per girarsi e lasciarlo lì, poi qualcosa esplose nella sua testa, un senso di rabbia che le nasceva dalle viscere, di insofferenza per la profonda ingiustizia di tutto quello che stava accadendo

"Prenderai un'altra di quelle pillole?"

"Sì"

"E quanto dura l'effetto"

"Sempre meno, ma questo già lo avevi immaginato"

"Puoi smettere di prendere quella roba"

"Non ci riesco… il dolore è… Kate per favore non sei obbligata ad affrontare anche questa cosa"

"Non sono obbligata infatti" rispose secca, ma stavolta fece un passo dentro la stanza

"Come fai a medicarti da solo ogni volta"

"Lo faccio e basta, non ho alternative"

"Ora sì però"

"Non sono un bello spettacolo"

"Ho visto di peggio"

"non sarò più un bello spettacolo, qui non c'è la magia di una strega, né una rosa sotto vetro, rimarrò sempre terrificante come una bestia"

"se mi fossero piaciuti i toraci scolpiti non credo mi sarei mai dovuta innamorare di te Castle"

"questo è un colpo basso, me la cavavo a modo mio"

"sì come lanciatore di coriandoli sicuramente"

"sei crudele"

"ho appena iniziato"

"aspetta, aspetta cosa hai detto? Che ti sei in…"

"ok, ascolta, oddio – sospirò - perché deve essere così difficile con te? Perché pensi che t'abbia cercato andando contro ogni logica, perché pensi che prima… insomma non bacio così gli amici"

"io, pensavo che… no, la verità è che non ho pensato nulla, ho sperato così tanto che tu ti accorgessi di me, ma poi quando sono finito in questo enorme e pericoloso guaio, ho sperato il contrario per non obbligarti di nuovo a rischiare la vita, quindi…"

"no, non ci siamo Castle. Ti ricordi a casa mia, quella sera…"

"e come potrei dimenticare _la mia vita Castle, mia!_"

"no, non quella parte… _Cosa siamo noi due?_"

"oh, quello… LA domanda. E…vuoi la risposta che non t'ho saputo dare o che non avresti voluto sentire?"

"No, l'ho trovata da sola…e NON sulla tua tomba, come potresti pensare. Molto prima, quella notte all'hangar… eri lì per me, nonostante tutto ed io forse, quella notte, sarei impazzita dal dolore e dalla rabbia se non ci fossi stato tu. Ho capito quanto mi amassi ancor prima di sentirtelo dire sul quel prato, e ti amo anche io, immensamente Castle. E no, non me ne andrò"

Rimase in piedi davanti a lui, percepiva la leggerezza per aver finalmente confessato i suoi sentimenti, e il terrore che non fosse sufficiente a demolire i muri di Castle, sapeva bene Kate, cosa si è disposti a rinunciare per non far soffrire chi si ama. La difficoltà a dover ammettere di aver bisogno di aiuto, ostinarsi a volercela fare da soli, anche quando c'è chi è disposto ad alleggerire quel peso.

Rimasero così, uno difronte all'altra per un tempo indefinito, percepì la lotta interna che probabilmente stava combattendo, lo vide esitare, s'impose di non prendere iniziative, non voleva farlo scappare di nuovo, attese con il cuore in gola, sapeva benissimo che anche se era determinata a rimanere accanto a lui, non gli avrebbe mai imposto nulla.

Finalmente Rick ruppe gli indugi, le prese la mano e la condusse sulla sua guancia lasciando che le dita affondassero nella barba "mi ero sempre chiesto il perché di questo gesto, là fuori da quell'hangar maledetto, ero sicuro che m'avresti picchiato, invece… ora lo so" chiuse gli occhi per assaporare meglio quel contatto, lasciò libera la mano di Kate perché potesse vagare ovunque avesse voluto, mentre la sua prese ad accarezzarle piano i capelli. Le fronti s'incontrarono mentre le mani ruppero gli indugi, dopo che Rick le aveva sospirato un 'continua' sentendola indugiare sulle asole della sua camicia, ripresero l'esplorazione che era stata bruscamente interrotta qualche ora prima

Rick s'era staccato da un bacio che gli aveva tolto ogni capacità di respirare, le sue mani avevano indugiarono sui seni rivelati dalla camicia appena scostata, seguì il percorso del merletto nero del reggiseno fermandosi sul foro del proiettile che li aveva uniti nella ferita e poi divisi quasi irreparabilmente, percepì il corpo di Kate vibrare sotto quel tocco, poi la sua mano fu condotta verso il fianco, dove un'altra cicatrice ben più grande attendeva d'essere riconosciuta e accettata

Lui trasalì a quel contatto, era stato tanto preoccupato del suo aspetto deturpato da non aver pensato alle ferite indelebili di Kate, accarezzò quel segno con la stessa intensità con cui avrebbe baciato le labbra di lei. Si avvicinò all'orecchio e disse a bassa voce "Io e te, siamo dei sopravvissuti, ecco cosa siamo"

"Siamo vivi Rick, ti voglio vivo… dentro di me"

Lui non si fece pregare, la prese tra le braccia sollevandola dal pavimento di legno, lo fece d'impeto, senza chiedersi se avesse potuto reggere un tale sforzo, ma fu più forte il desiderio di averla con sé, l'adagiò piano sul letto, aveva percepito l'increspatura della sua fronte, volle toglierle ogni preoccupazione sul suo stato, così non smise di baciarla neanche per un secondo e mentre lo faceva trovò il modo di dirle che la sua sola presenza lo faceva stare meglio

il resto dei vestiti volò via molto più velocemente, si ritrovarono pelle a pelle, distesi in quel letto che lui aveva sempre trovato troppo grande solo per lui, così ampio e incastonato tra due finestre che sembravano sprofondare direttamente nel mare sempre piuttosto tumultuoso da quelle parti

I respiri si fecero sempre più rapidi, come i loro movimenti cadenzati, fino a fondersi con il ritmo della risacca che urlava al di là dei vetri. Pelle contro pelle, liscia, morbida e ad un tratto incrinata e dolorosa nel ricordo e al tatto, pagine difficili s'erano scritte sui loro corpi, ma ora a leggerle sarebbero stati solo loro, uno per l'altra, uniti fino a raggiungere il piacere più estremo, fino a non avere più fiato, a perdere coscienza di sé stessi per conquistare quella plurale di loro stessi, insieme, uniti per sempre.

Stesi su un fianco, l'una di fronte all'altro, abbracciati, ancora uniti nonostante la risacca avesse attenuato il suo impeto, dopo essersi scambiati i sapori, e umori, continuavano a scambiarsi calore.

"Ehi"

"Ehi"

"Non sai quante volte ho fantasticato su questo momento e…"

"Mi devo preoccupare Castle, come si può competere con la tua vasta immaginazione…"

"Per quanto vasta e geniale sia la mia mente…"

"Sempre umile"

"Avevi ragione tu, non avevo idea"

"E ora? Ce l'hai?"

"Uhm, sì anche se forse, avrei bisogno di approfondire alcuni argomenti..." Iniziò a giocare con le dita sul profilo del suo corpo, si perse nel suo viso finalmente disteso e sorridente

"Ecco cosa mi è mancato di più"

Le accarezzò il profilo delle labbra, lei capì e abbassò leggermente il viso sopraffatta dall'emozione, non trovò di meglio che dissimulare con una battura "ed io che temevo volessi solo aggiungermi alla tua lunga lista di avventure di una notte"

"spero tu non ne sia più convinta ora"

"uhm, non so, sei imprevedibile signor Castle"

"potrei stupirti…"

Si sporse alla ricerca dei pantaloni che dovevano giacere da qualche parte sul pavimento, li trovò a tastoni, risalì fino alla tasca posteriore e tirò fuori il taccuino, glielo porse

"Aprilo"

Lei lo guardò divertita "stai per svelarmi l'oscuro segreto?"

"Oscuro non saprei dire, tasca del retro"

Kate eseguì, aprì la tasca della retrocopertina e tirò fuori un foglio di carta ripiegato in quattro, lesse l'intestazione vergata a mano e lo guardò incerta

"Bucket list di Rick"

"Già"

"Hai una bucket list?"

"Perché tu no? Tutti dovrebbero averne una"

"Io… ce l'ho solo mentale…"

"Eh no, non vale così, devi mettere i desideri in fila nero su bianco, allora sì che entrano nella magia del possibile, altrimenti rimangono nell'inconsistenza degni sogni, anche se… spesso i miei sogni…"

"Si avverano, lo so Castle, lo so"

Aprì il foglio, l'occhio vagò qual e là raccogliendo parole a caso 'ferrari', 'pulitzer', 'spazio', 'millenium Falcon', poi arrivò in cima e lesse, rilesse, poi pronunciò ad alta voce "stare con Kate?"

"Già"

"E quando lo hai scritto?"

Fece finta di consultare l'orologio

"più o meno… tre anni fa"

"sei la nuova definizione del concetto di tenace"

"uhm, o di 'egoista', semplicemente sapevo che la mia vita senza Kate Beckett non sarebbe stata la stessa"

"Ed io come farò a ricambiare tutto questo"

"Beh lo stai già facendo, stando qui, con me… anche se ti vorrei anche a miglia da qui, al sicuro"

"Ancora con questa storia Rick"

"Lo so è più forte di me"

Sorrideva anche lui, come se avesse ceduto definitivamente all'idea che stare insieme era la cosa migliore, per entrambi. Poi si lasciò cadere sul cuscino, Kate vide di nuovo i tremori, stavolta gli prese entrambe le mani.

"Spiegami cos'hai di preciso, così posso aiutarti"

Lui esitò, lei gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra "parlami"

"sono… le cicatrici delle ferite più profonde che continuano a fare male… devo prendere qualcosa o…"

"quella roba da dipendenza"

"lo so, ma non posso farne a meno"

"Non è stato solo lo spostamento d'aria dell'esplosione ad investirti vero?"

"Già, diciamo che ero un po' più vicino, ma non quanto Maddox…"

"Stenditi"

"Che vuoi fare"

"Niente di magico, solo… una cosa che mi ha insegnato il mio fisioterapista"

"Già anche tu…"

Riesci a stare in silenzio per qualche minuto Castle? chiudi gli occhi

"Uhm, ok"

"Inizia a controllare il tuo respiro, così sempre più piano, rilascia i muscoli, sei teso come una corda"

Si lasciò cullare dalla voce di Kate che impartiva ordini con una dolcezza inusuale, si rese conto di non essersi mai rilassato, neanche quando aveva saputo che Martha e Alexis fossero in salvo, aveva vissuto tutti quei mesi come avvolto da una pesante cappa di paura che aveva acuito il faticoso viaggio di guarigione che il suo corpo aveva intrapreso.

La sua pelle reagì al contatto delle mani di Kate che con estrema delicatezza iniziò a percorrere la ragnatela di segni che ora occupavano grandi parti del suo torace. Alcuni punti erano rimasti come addormentati, insensibili al tatto, altri al contrario lo erano troppo, era come se il suo corpo avesse perso armonia, viveva di picchi insopportabili o silenzi altrettanto insostenibili. Le mani di Kate li misero in evidenza, poi ebbero il pregio di fargli dimenticare quelle dissonanze, sapeva che era solo la sua mente a creare quelle sensazioni, ma, per la prima volta da quando s'era risvegliato in quel letto anonimo d'ospedale, si sentì in armonia con sé stesso. Scivolò nel sonno senza neanche accorgersi, dimenticò le pillole, almeno per ora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sette**

Vagò per la casa in attesa che lui si svegliasse, immaginò che non sarebbe avvenuto in breve tempo, aveva l'aria di non aver dormito molto tutte le notti precedenti.

Si sfiorò il fianco, aveva sempre evitato di farlo a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario, odiava quella cicatrice, o forse era più giusto dire che l'aveva odiata, fino a poche ore prima, ora non più. Dopo quella notte tanto sognata e finalmente vissuta, le riconosceva uno status nuovo, era il filo che non s'era spezzato tra lei e Rick, quello che lei non sapeva, s'era annodato ai suoi e l'aveva portata da lui. Segni indelebili le cicatrici, più dei ricordi perché quelli possono svanire, o si può fingere d'averli perduti, loro no, invece non puoi nasconderle, ma puoi trasformarle in qualcosa di nuovo, come era accaduto a loro due, quella notte, erano il loro personalissimo kintsugi.

Lo aveva coperto con un plaid che era rimasto arrotolato in fondo al letto, aveva indugiato a lungo sui suoi capelli arruffati, poi aveva socchiuso la porta della stanza e si era fatta avvolgere dall'atmosfera sospesa di quella casa tutta di legno. Il sole stava sorgendo e piano piano la luce inondava le stanze, alcune non dovevano essere mai state usate da Rick, altre invece erano piene di lui, nonostante dovesse tenere un profilo bassissimo, non aveva rinunciato ad alcuni oggetti, uno fra tutti carta e penna, c'erano fogli sparpagliati un po' ovunque, su una scrivania, su una piccola poltrona. Niente notebook, né internet, ma il vecchio metodo sembrava averlo tenuto occupato per molte ore. Raccolse alcuni fogli caduti per terra, e lesse, fu costretta a sedersi per reggere la sorpresa, non erano le trame intricate a cui era abituata, era qualcosa di molto diverso, erano stralci di riflessioni, alcune si trasformavano in poesia, se non avesse riconosciuto la calligrafia di Castle avrebbe stentato ad attribuirgliene la paternità. Lui la prendeva sempre in giro parlando degli strati infiniti che avrebbe sfogliato uno per uno, e lei era divertita da quella metafora che trovava in fin dei conti azzeccatissima, non aveva mai considerato quanto fosse complesso anche Rick, era sempre tutto facile con lui, sembrava fare sempre di tutto per far stare bene chi gli stava accanto ed uno dei sistemi era dare sempre una buona impressione di sé, niente tormenti interiori, niente paure, nessun trauma, solo sorrisi e battute argute.

Rick era un lago profondo di pensieri ed esperienze e lei probabilmente lo aveva intuito ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di immergercisi dentro, per la stessa stupida paura che l'aveva tenuta lontana da lui tutto quel tempo, temeva di esserne sopraffatta, di dover difendere le sue vulnerabilità. Ora capiva che invece accettarsi e accettarlo per ciò che era veramente, l'avrebbe resa solo più forte.

Si decise a lasciare quei fogli per preparare un buon caffè per entrambi, da qualche parte doveva pur iniziare a ricambiare.

Lui apparve alla porta della cucina forse richiamato dal profumo fragrante che aveva invaso l'ambiente, si fermò per un istante a guardarla alle prese con quella vecchia caffettiera, fino a che non alzò gli occhi che iniziarono a sorridere quando si accorsero di lui

"per un attimo ho pensato d'aver sognato tutto, grazie a dio non è così"

Prese la tazza dalle mani di quella donna meravigliosa che sedeva di fronte a lui su uno sgabello che aveva visto tempi migliori, eppure le sembrò una regina sul trono del suo destino

Si studiarono per qualche altro secondo, poi un suono interruppe l'atmosfera rarefatta e incantata che avevano costruito attorno a loro

"L'hai sentito?"

"Cosa?"

"Rumore di un motore"

Rick aveva drizzato le spalle, il corpo teso come una corda, non andò verso l'ingresso ma si spostò in una stanza attigua per guardare prima dalla finestra

"Potrebbe essere Almos, il tuo amico pescatore…"

Kate cercò di stemperare quel picco di tensione che si era come materializzato nella casa, pensò con tristezza a tutti quei mesi passati nel terrore che alla porta arrivassero i suoi assassini

Rick scosse la testa, si girò rapido verso di lei

"È un suv nero…Hanno l'aria di essere di Washington"

"E non ti avvertono prima di presentarsi? E se non fossero chi credi che siano?" si era messa in allerta, in piena modalità di difesa, aveva raggiunto la borsa e controllato dove avesse riposto la pistola, ma Rick le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla, le aveva girato il viso verso di lui scostandolo da quei controlli guerreschi "Non in casi urgenti… magari cercandomi hai smosso un po' troppo le acque e…poi di solito mandano… ecco, vedi!"

Il cellulare emise un suono di notifica, i suoi angeli custodi lo avvertivano con una parola concordata del loro arrivo, glielo mostrò mentre un'espressione di sollievo si dipingeva su entrambi i loro visi, poi Kate si morse il labbro, certo era stata avventata e stupida, aveva fatto vedere la sua foto in giro per tutto il paese, senza pensare che se fosse stato vivo e si nascondeva facendosi credere morto c'erano ottimi e vitali motivi per farlo!

"perdonami, non faccio altro che metterti nei guai"

"ehi, non m'importa e poi magari sono venuti per dirmi che è tutto finito! – le regalò un sorriso dolcissimo che per un attimo interruppe l'espressione tesa che gli si era dipinta sul viso – però tu devi nasconderti, non possono trovarti qui, succederebbe un pandemonio!"

"Ok, ma dove?"

"Seguimi"

La prese per la mano e la trascinò letteralmente in una piccola stanza dietro la cucina in cui non era mai stata, aprì una botola

"Scendi e rimani lì fino a quando non vengo io a prenderti, siamo intesi?"

La botola dava su una sorta di balconata a picco sul mare con una serie di grosse canne da pesca legate alla balaustra, in fondo si apriva una specie di riparo scavato nella roccia, tirava un vento teso da nord che unito al fragore del mare sottostante rendeva difficile anche riuscire a sentire la voce di Castle, il cui viso però denunciava il passaggio di un pensiero non felice

"avranno parcheggiato davanti alla porta di casa ormai, ascolta se fossero venuti per spostarmi… tu… torna a New York…"

"E poi? Come ti rintraccio?" le si formò la rughetta in mezzo alla fronte, conosceva benissimo la risposta ma non voleva arrendersi a quell'eventualità, che Rick le sussurrò avvicinandosi "Non lo farai"

"Rick…"

Lui non rispose la baciò, le mise una coperta sulle spalle la invitò a scendere e chiuse la botola dietro di lui

Rimase lì, stretta in quella coperta che sapeva di salsedine e di lui, combattendo con l'impulso di risalire in casa e far scoppiare quel putiferio, del resto cosa avrebbero potuto farle? Si sarebbero seccati, era vero, una nota di demerito? A lei non importava di certo! Anzi magari l'avrebbero messa sotto protezione insieme a lui, ecco quella sarebbe stata un'ottima soluzione, perché non ci avevano pensato prima!

Un tonfo sordo arrivò alle sue orecchie scavalcando i suoni turbolenti dell'oceano, abbandonò quei pensieri oziosi mettendosi in ascolto, che diavolo stava succedendo?

Rick arrivò alla porta nel momento esatto in cui bussarono, intravide un uomo in classico completo nero che gridava 'federale' da ogni filo di stoffa, rise tra sé della totale mancanza di fantasia di quegli agenti "salve, allora… che succ-e-de"

La frase gli morì in gola quando vide la canna della pistola puntata su di lui, reagì velocemente chiudendo il portone e lanciandosi su un lato dell'ingresso mentre tre fori si aprivano nel legno all'altezza del preciso punto in cui era il suo petto solo un secondo prima.

Dannazione dannazione, non erano federali erano i suoi assassini! Ma come potevano conoscere la parola di riconoscimento?

Corse verso la cucina in cerca di qualcosa con cui difendersi, sentì la porta che andava in frantumi alle sue spalle. L'uomo era dentro, sarebbe stata questione di attimi, strinse il coltello che aveva afferrato quasi a caso dalla credenza, doveva uscire di lì e in fretta. Era stato davvero geniale chi aveva scelto quella casa come rifugio, con un lato a strapiombo su una scogliera, una sola via d'uscita, che ora era bloccata da un killer

"Signor Castle finiamo questo gioco al nascondino, io sono armato tu no, è solo questione di tempo, lo sai che ti troverò!"

La voce dell'uomo in doppiopetto lo aiutò a collocarlo nella casa, era nella stanza accanto alla cucina, pochi metri e sarebbero stati faccia a faccia, a meno che…

Prese una mela dal cesto che aveva di fianco e la lanciò nella stanza di fronte, sperò che il rumore attirasse l'uomo in quella direzione, se fosse stato così avrebbe potuto prenderlo alle spalle.

Funzionò, Rick non perse tempo, gli si scagliò addosso, il coltello affondò nella spalla nel suo avversario che cadde a terra gridando, ma non lasciò andare la pistola, al contrario la usò come fosse una mazza provando maldestramente a girarsi verso il suo aggressore, riuscì a colpirlo su fianco facendolo piegare in due dal dolore. Erano entrambi a terra, Rick provò a dirigersi verso l'uscita, maledicendo quei mesi di totale inattività passati a leccarsi le ferite, il suo corpo collaborava ben poco e non aveva preso neanche una delle sue magiche pillole antidolorifiche, mentre la sua medicina più efficace era sotto di lui a qualche metro di distanza, le orecchie piene di vento e mare, non poteva sentire ciò che accadeva sopra di lui, non sarebbe intervenuta e forse era meglio così perché quel bastardo aveva un complice ed ora lo stava chiamando a gran voce

Pensò che Kate non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato d'averla tenuta fuori da quello scontro, provò a rialzarsi ma la testa girava. Si chiese perché non gli avessero ancora sparato, poi capì, il secondo ceffo era arrivato con una tanica di benzina, gli avrebbero dato fuoco a lui e alla casa, e a Kate! no doveva avvertirla doveva mettersi in salvo!

gli arrivò un colpo tra collo e nuca, cadde faccia avanti mentre l'odore pungente del combustibile s'impossessava delle narici, seguito poco dopo da quello acre del fumo

dalla sua visuale distorta in cui predominava il primo piano del pavimento di legno scrostato vide le gambe dei due uomini avvicinarsi a lui, capì che era finita, uno dei due aveva in mano una mazza, niente proiettili, lo avrebbero finito a suon di botte, che fine ingloriosa. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa girava, poi sentì due colpi secchi, due tonfi, il crepitio delle fiamme, il calore troppo intenso, due occhi verde scuro che lo scrutavano, poi più nulla.

Era uscita dalla botola pistola in pugno, nel momento esatto in cui i due visitatori avevano colpito Castle, lo vide cadere a terra, poi vide il fuoco che s'impossessava della casa, gridò, si fece riconoscere, poi sparò due colpi, e quelli bastarono ad eliminare la minaccia umana, ora rimaneva quella naturale, la furia del fuoco che s'era impossessato di quella casa con una rapidità impressionante

"Rick svegliati, qui brucia tutto!" tossì, il fumo bruciava i polmoni, valutò che non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungere l'uscita, soprattutto se avesse dovuto trascinare Castle a peso morto, era troppo pesante per lei

La botola! Era a dieci passi da loro, lo spinse con enorme fatica, riuscì a farlo atterrare nel vuoto sottostante senza farlo schiantare sulla balaustra, tenendolo per le braccia e poi lasciandolo scivolare verso il basso. Chiuse la botola e respirò l'aria fredda che lì di certo non veniva lesinata, sentiva la fuliggine avvolgerla e così era per Rick, il viso nero, tossiva, almeno si stava riprendendo

"Rick, dobbiamo spostarci verso il riparo di pietra, la casa crollerà da un momento all'altro"

Lui stavolta reagì, non disse nulla ma provò ad alzarsi sorretto da lei, coprirono quei pochi metri come due automi, intontiti dal repentino cambio di temperatura a cui i loro corpi erano stati sottoposti, dal caldo quasi infernale, al gelo più pungente

"Ecco siediti qui"

Lui eseguì, si lasciò cadere, rilasciando la schiena sulla roccia, provava a far entrare ossigeno nei polmoni pieni di fumo e cercava disperatamente di mettere a fuoco, doveva aver preso una botta notevole

Lei s'era inginocchiata davanti a lui, lo scrutava cercando di capire in che condizioni fosse

"Mi hai salvato, grazie"

"Tu hai fatto lo stesso…"

"Ha sì e quando? Non ricordo, io… ma tu chi sei?" i suoi occhi blu la guardavano con curiosità, lei non credette alle sue orecchie, possibile che aveva voglia di scherzare in quel momento? sentì un moto di rabbia salirle dalle viscere "Dai Castle questa è una cosa spregevole, immaginavo che volessi vendicarti, ma non ora, non così"

"Vendicarmi, io… sono un po' confuso, devo aver battuto la testa…ma dove siamo?"

"Oddio allora non ti stai prendendo gioco di me, no non può essere!" il solo pensiero che quella non fosse uno scherzo di cattivo gusto le fece l'effetto di uno schiaffo ben assestato, e lui continuava scuotendo la testa e guardandola incerto "mi dispiace io…come ti chiami?"

Lei si fece coraggio, sospirò, provò ad abbozzare un sorriso "Kate, mi chiamo Kate e sono…"

"La donna più interessante, esasperante, impegnativa, frustrante che abbia mai conosciuto"

"Ma io ti uccido qui seduta stante! Sei un, oh… ma che coraggio, io ohhh"

"Vieni qui"

L'attirò a sé avvolgendola con entrambe le braccia, lottò con la sua iniziale ritrosia, poi avvertì il suo corpo che si arrendeva, ancor prima che il suo viso mostrasse la resa definitiva

"ti odio Richard Castle!"

"ti amo anche io Kate Beckett"

La baciò, staccandosi poi di pochi millimetri per lasciarle il campo, non dovette attendere molto la sua risposta che aveva ancora riflessi dell'arrabbiatura precedente, gli morse il labbro prima di baciarlo, poi allargò le labbra in un sorriso prima di baciarlo ancora, dio se lo amava

Rabbrividì dopo una folata sferzante di vento, ma non si staccò da lui che come per magia fece cadere la coperta sulle loro spalle, doveva averla recuperata da terra senza che lei se ne accorgesse

Rimasero seduti in quell'anfratto ad attendere di poter risalire in qualche modo

"e ora? Ne verranno altri?"

"non ne ho idea Kate"

Si strinsero l'un l'altra sotto la coperta

Le sirene dei pompieri arrivarono attutite tra una folata e l'altra, se non altro a breve avrebbero potuto risalire da quell'antro. La botola si aprì prima che loro potessero raggiungerla, videro i mocassini lucidi e poi i pantaloni ben stirati di un uomo, Kate puntò la pistola

"Ehi ehi, noi siamo i buoni"

"E come facciamo a saperlo? Mostri un distintivo"

"Ecco qui, agente Robinson, le avevo inviato l'sms signor Castle"

"Peccato che, dopo l'sms e prima di lei siano arrivati due sicari agente"

"Quei due carbonizzati lassù? Hanno due proiettili in corpo è opera sua detective Beckett, immagino"

"Sì" era ovvio che Robinson sapesse chi fosse, non chiese come fosse giunta fin lì, almeno non in quel momento

"Beh, torniamo su, ora non c'è più pericolo"

Lo seguirono, risalendo per la scaletta a pioli che Rick non ricordava neanche d'aver sceso

"ma come hai fatto a farmi scendere da qui Kate?"

"lascia stare… magia o… disperazione" gli sorrise

la casa era completamente distrutta, incrociarono due pompieri che srotolavano delle pompe, si guardarono attorno colpiti da tutta quella distruzione

Kate notò le macerie della stanza in cui Castle aveva risposto i suoi pochi ricordi che aveva tenacemente voluto con sé in quella seconda vita

"Si è bruciando tutto, tutta la tua roba Rick, mi dispiace"

"Non m'importa quelli erano surrogati, non potendo essere con te, e mia madre, mia figlia, trattenevo almeno gli oggetti, qualche appiglio per non impazzire, ma non ne ho più bisogno ora" le strinse la mano mentre continuavano a muoversi in mezzo ai detriti, i corpi dei due sicari non erano ancora stati rimossi. Rick deglutì passandogli accanto "avrei dovuto esserci io al posto loro" poi cercò la mano di Kate "grazie a te sono ancora qui"

"se non t'avessi cercato loro non sarebbero arrivati a te" si rimproverò, aveva compito delle leggerezze che non le appartenevano come poliziotto, aveva perso lucidità e lui c'era quasi rimasto secco, di nuovo

"oh no detective, lei non c'entra niente, c'è stata una fuga di notizie dal nostro ufficio, speravamo di arrivare in tempo… ma fortunatamente c'era lei, poi ci spiegherà come è arrivata fin qui, comunque"

"c'ero io? Ma si rende conto? Una fuga di notizie? Significa che se io non fossi stata qui lui sarebbe stato ucciso, è così che proteggete i testimoni federali agente!"

Era su tutte le furie, ora che stava comprendendo appieno il pericolo reale che era stato appena sventato e quello che avrebbero ancora dovuto combattere

"Detective, le ho detto già più di quello che dovevo, sono informazioni riservate…"

"Riservate? Voglio parlare con il suo capo, subito!"

Castle la osservava, seduto su una panchina di pietra del giardino, avrebbe dovuto fare il capitano, sì, aveva un fuoco dentro e un'autorità innata, era caparbia, abile e due occhi smeraldo…

"Tu che ne pensi Castle?" la sua voce ancora autoritaria s'ingentilì di una nota di dolcezza rivolta a lui che, però non aveva ascoltato, troppo preso da quella visione che ancora stentava a credere fosse vera, lei lì con lui, per lui

"cosa, scusa… io…"

"Stai bene?" di nuovo quella rughetta di preoccupazione

"sì, sì ero solo… pensieroso, dicevi?"

"dicevo che dovremmo accelerare l'andamento di questa faccenda, ormai sanno che sei vivo, non ti daranno tregua almeno fino a quando non deporrai, quindi ti portiamo a deporre, ora e chiudiamo questa storia"

"aspetti detective non ho detto che sia fattibile…"

"le chiedo, agente, di farmi parlare con il suo capo, ora!"

"eccomi sono io il capo" la voce familiare la fece trasalire

"Sorenson?" Kate non riuscì a nascondere del tutto la sorpresa

"davvero? mr Ying? Perfetto" sospirò a bassa voce Rick alzando gli occhi al cielo


	8. Chapter 8

**Otto**

Will Sorenson, l'intraprendente agente FBI che aveva catturato l'interesse di Kate Beckett per ben sei mesi tanto tempo prima, era apparso dal vialetto con il suo immancabile soprabito beige, aveva dato qualche ordine ai suoi sottoposti facendo schioccare la mascella quadrata, aveva liquidato con affabilità la polizia locale, poi aveva riposto tutta la sua attenzione sulla sua ex fidanzata, regalandole un sorriso affabile

"dovrei arrestarti per intralcio in un indagine federale Becks – fece una pausa ad effetto - poi mi dirai come hai fatto a trovare Castle, abbiamo evidentemente più di una falla da trattare…" lanciò un'occhiataccia all'agente Robinson che abbassò lo sguardo, poi si rivolse al protagonista di tutto quel putiferio "mi dispiace Castle, non sarebbe dovuto accadere… venite troviamo un posto tranquillo dove parlare"

Li fece salire in auto, pochi chilometri e approdarono alla Guest House che Kate aveva visitato il giorno prima, i coniugi Ferguson li guardarono entrare con occhi spalancati dallo stupore

"signora, ha camere occupate?" Sorenson stava prendendo in mano la situazione

"oggi no, ma da domani…"

"da domani siete chiusi, signora – mise sul bancone una mazzetta di dollari canadesi che fecero sgranare gli occhi alla donna - siamo intesi?"

"s-sì" la signora prese tra le mani il piccolo e insperato tesoro ma era chiaro che fremesse in preda di una curiosità incontenibile

"sediamoci lì" Sorenson indicò un tavolino lontano dal bancone vicino ad una finestra

Kate passò davanti alla coppia che li stava squadrando da capo a piedi, e di certo non era solo per il loro terribile aspetto affumicato, sentì il signor Torp dire "il burbero…hai visto?", la moglie ribattere "non è tanto burbero se lo guardi da vicino, mi sa che la signora ha trovato ciò che cercava"

Sorenson intervenne di nuovo "qualsiasi idea vi siate fatti, signori Ferguson, dimenticatela, noi non siamo qui e non ci siamo mai stati"

I due annuirono fingendo di pulire bicchieri e rassettare bottiglie, se avessero potuto estendere i padiglioni auricolari fino a quel tavolo appartato non ci avrebbero pensato un attimo

"Allora…" Sorenson stava iniziando un discorso ma venne interrotto da Castle che era rimasto pressoché in silenzio da quando erano usciti dalle macerie fumanti della casa

"no Sorenson, prima che inizi il tuo sermone da bravo agente federale, ho qualcosa da dire io – guardò entrambi i suoi interlocutori che reagirono in modo diverso, Sorenson era seccato, Kate sulle spine, nessuno dei due disse nulla, Rick lo prese come il via libera per proseguire – siete venuti voi da me, mi avete imposto il silenzio, anche con Beckett, ma sai bene che se non fossi saltato in aria perdendo ogni potere decisionale, avrei agito diversamente"

Sorenson annuì, non capiva dove Castle volesse arrivare, Kate invece trafisse Sorenson con un'occhiata truce, lei era stata tagliata fuori dai federali in modo deliberato

"Avete fallito" scoccò Castle con un tono tagliente che tradiva però anche una vena di esasperazione o stanchezza, Kate non seppe decifrare fino in fondo il suo reale stato d'animo, ne colse solo l'estrema gravità

"Castle ascolta…" Sorenson sembrava a disagio

"No, fammi finire, non preoccuparti non mi tiro indietro, voglio quella gente dietro le sbarre più di voi federali. Avete un chiaro problema di sicurezza interna, non posso più fidarmi di voi. Del resto me lo ha detto uno dei tuoi mesi fa, in ospedale, Loksat non è qualcuno a cui poter impedire di nuocere, è multiforme, è qualcosa di infido perché s'insinua nei tessuti buoni delle nostre stesse organizzazioni federali… ho una sola domanda per te"

"Spara" Sorenson si preparò a ricevere la botta incrociando le braccia e spingendo la schiena contro la sedia

"Perché non ho ancora deposto la mia testimonianza?"

"Il procuratore generale vuole essere sicuro che…"

"Sicuro di cosa Sorenson? Io ho prove schiaccianti, ve le ho mostrate"

"Ma non ce le hai consegnate" non riuscì a dissimulare una nota di nervosismo, Kate ebbe la nitida impressione che quel tira e molla durasse da tanto, troppo tempo

"se ve le avessi consegnate subito ora sarei morto già da un pezzo e non per finta, lo sai benissimo" la voce di Castle era ferma e dura come l'espressione che gli si era dipinta in volto, la tensione stava salendo sempre di più, Kate assisteva a quel match di cui iniziava, finalmente anche lei, a delineare i contorni e quello che stava venendo fuori non era affatto confortante, si girò di scatto verso il suo ex fidanzato "Fammi capire Will, voi state ricattando Rick?"

"Rick? siamo passati a Rick" rispose sarcastico Sorenson

"Cambia qualcosa per te?" lei rispose per le rime, non le piaceva mescolare vita privata e lavoro, ma qui i confini erano saltati del tutto

"No"

"E allora rispondimi, a che gioco state giocando? No, anzi non dirmelo, indovino io, la sicurezza della sua famiglia per le informazioni che ha trovato, qui non si tratta di una semplice protezione testimoni, vero?"

"è complicato Becks…"

"No Will, è chiarissimo, conosco bene i vostri metodi e tu Castle, perché diavolo non mi hai raccontato come stavano davvero le cose!" aveva alzato la voce

"Siamo ripassati a 'Castle'… ma davvero non le hai rivelato nulla?"

"Io tengo fede alla parola data Sorenson, a differenza vostra…È arrabbiata, di solito però era il contrario mi chiamava per nome solo quando avevo combinato qualcosa di grosso"

"Ma la finite tutti e due con questa complicità testosteronica idiota!"

"Ok" Sorenson alzò le mani sospirando

"D'accordo" Castle abbassò le spalle in attesa

"Voglio sapere tutto" li guardò entrambi con lo sguardo deciso e indagatore che entrambi conoscevano bene, non c'era scampo

"Soldi" sputò fuori Castle sospirando

"Tanti, più di quanto si possa immaginare, a fiumi" aggiunse Sorenson gesticolando per rendere la frase più ad effetto

"il senatore Braken, il suo potere lo doveva a quei soldi, ma non erano suoi. Quando ho incontrato Smith, per i documenti che ti ho spedito… - la guardò intensamente – lui mi disse di Loksat, e mi diede un solo nome"

"Chi?"

"Non è importante" Rick scosse la testa

"È morto" aggiunse Will

"È importante quello che mi ha dato prima di morire… - stavolta Rick guardò Sorenson – lui era una specie di contabile… pentito, insomma mi diede una sorta di registro cifrato, dicendomi che con quello si poteva smantellare tutta l'organizzazione, perché i flussi di denaro puoi nasconderli ma non farli sparire del tutto, una traccia c'è sempre"

"e perché lo ha dato proprio a te Castle?" Kate era perplessa, come era arrivato Castle ad ottenere qualcosa su cui i federali, era chiaro, stavano cercando da tempo di mettere le mani

"stessa cosa che gli chiedemmo noi Becks" s'intromise Will con un mezzo sorriso ironico

"perché gli ispiravo fiducia" rispose con aria innocente Castle

"la risposata seria Castle, grazie" Kate gli lanciò un'occhiataccia tipica dei bei vecchi tempi che Rick accolse con l'irrazionale felicità di chi cerca brandelli della sua vita perduta, poi si riscosse da quel viaggio nostalgico e rispose

"perché non poteva essere? ok, ok allora il tizio voleva vendetta, gli avevano ucciso la moglie e lo obbligavano a lavorare per loro ricattandolo, non ne poteva più mi ha scambiato per uno di loro – indicò Sorenson con un sorrisetto sarcastico – ed io mi sono prestato, sarei venuto da voi al 12°… ma poi sono… saltato in aria…"

"ti abbiamo salvato la vita Castle, almeno questo riconoscicelo" replicò piccato Sorenson

"no, voi mi seguivate, volevate quei documenti contabili e mi avete tenuto in vita per averli, mi ricordo perfettamente… prima di perdere del tutto i sensi, uno dei tuoi mi ha frugato addosso e immagino che se avesse trovato ciò che cercava mi avrebbe lasciato lì, a morire"

Sorenson non rispose

Kate fu attraversata da un fremito gelido di paura e bruciante di ira, stava per farla esplodere tutta insieme, ma arrivarono prima le parole di Castle "Sai cosa penso, che sia implicato anche il procuratore generale e che stia facendo di tutto perché questa storia non si concluda, ha allungato i tempi così che potessero trovarmi e farmi fuori, hanno sempre saputo che fossi ancora vivo! Alla fine questa storia della finta morte ha solo fatto soffrire la mia famiglia!" aveva alzato il tono, battendo le mani sul tavolo ma non con la violenza che avrebbe voluto, guardò Kate dritto negli occhi soffermandosi sulla parola 'famiglia', lei però in quel momento non lo guardava in viso, guardava più in basso, verso le sue mani che tremavano, di nuovo

"Hai finito le medicine Castle? te ne faccio avere ancora" lo aveva notato anche Will

"sai perfettamente che avrei bisogno di ben altro Sorenson, voi e la vostra fretta di spedirmi qui!"

"ehi no aspetta, di cosa parli?" Will sembrava sinceramente sorpreso da quell'affermazione, Kate invece avrebbe voluto capire cosa c'era davvero sotto "esatto cosa intendi Castle cosa è questa storia?"

"niente, lasciamo stare… ok, accetto volentieri gli antidolorifici"

Intervenne Kate, decisa, "no non ne hai più bisogno"

"ma…"

"no Rick, ma non capisci? Ti hanno imbottito di quella roba solo per farti stare buono, per poterti controllare!" stavolta fu lei ad alzare la voce e stringere i pugni, faceva male, tremendamente male sapere come stavano realmente le cose, a quante manipolazioni e giochi di potere avevano creato quella situazione apparentemente senza via d'uscita

"hai detto che hai preso le stanze di tutta la guest house, vero Will?"

"sì, ma…"

"bene, noi ora ne prendiamo una, ci rimettiamo in sesto, poi decideremo il da farsi e ti chiedo, di non fare rapporto al procuratore generale"

"ma non posso…"

"allora tarda a inviarglielo, concedici del tempo dannazione!" lo sguardo di Kate lo trafisse con un'intensità che lui conosceva bene, lei non si sarebbe rassegnata

"ok, ok…" alzò le mani in segno di resa, era evidente che neanche lui fosse felice della piega che avevano preso gli eventi

Sorenson era rimasto solo, ancora seduto al tavolino, li aveva seguiti con lo sguardo mentre raggiungevano le scale che portavano alle stanze, notò, con una punta d'invidia, il modo in cui Kate teneva il braccio di Castle, lo sosteneva e allo stesso tempo si appoggiava a lui; lei, quando erano stati insieme, non aveva mai mostrato quel lato per così dire 'vulnerabile', ne fu colpito "ehi Beks!"

Lei si girò fermandosi tra un gradino e l'altro, senza lasciare Rick, "per quello che vale… io sono dalla vostra parte"

Lei annuì provando a sorridergli, era tesa, preoccupata, arrabbiata

"Cosa facciamo ora?"

Gli occhi di Rick, smarriti e spenti per la fatica, la colpirono come un pugno allo stomaco, era stufo di quella non-vita, sfiancato dai pericoli e dal suo corpo che tardava a guarire. E poi c'era quella frase buttata lì da Castle pochi minuti prima "_sai perfettamente che avrei bisogno di ben altro Sorenson, voi e la vostra fretta di spedirmi qui!"_ avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni, aveva un brutto presentimento al riguardo, ma decise di rimandare, c'erano altre priorità. Stavolta fu lei ad avvolgerlo in un abbraccio, rimasero così per un bel po', cullandosi l'un l'altra in un lieve dondolio, in cerca di un momento di calma prima di rigettarsi nella mischia.

"Per prima cosa ci togliamo questi vestiti puzzolenti di fumo, ci facciamo una doccia"

"insieme?"

"vedo che ti ci vuole poco per rianimarti Castle…"

"ho appena scoperto che hai poteri terapeutici estremamente efficaci Beckett…"

"ah sì? Dovrò farne tesoro allora…" sorrise, ma vide che lui invece s'era fatto di nuovo serio

"Sarei venuto da te, subito dopo aver avuto quei documenti… ma poi la speranza di trovare anche la cassetta incisa che avrebbe accusato Braken… ho rimandato, volevo presentarmi con tutto, ri-presentarmi a te e magari provare a fare di nuovo breccia tra i tuoi ricordi… ma non ho fatto in tempo. Ehi cosa c'è?" lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo, lui detestava vederla così

"Ogni volta che viene fuori un riferimento a quella mia stupida finta amnesia mi sento una perfetta idiota"

"Ne abbiamo già parlato, mi sembra, non serve a nulla recriminare…"

"avresti dovuto fermarti quando hai preso i documenti da Smith… sarebbero bastati, sono bastati per mettere in carcere Braken"

"tu ti saresti fermata Kate? davvero? ti sei accontentata di vederlo in prigione? Non sta pagando per la morte di tua madre, ma per frode!"

"no, no hai ragione… non mi sarei fermata… ma tu avresti potuto"

"io non avevo altro che provare a rimediare a ciò che avevo fatto"

"ora non ti seguo, rimediare a cosa?"

"se ti hanno sparato è colpa mia, sono io che ho riaperto il caso di Johanna senza il tuo permesso, se non mi fossi invischiato tu… non avresti rischiato di essere uccisa… ti dovevo la verità"

"spiegami perché ci impantaniamo sempre in questo gioco al massacro dei 'se' e dei 'ma', Castle, spiegami perché io non dovrei recriminare ma tu sì, spiegami come hai fatto a reggere tutto questo, a resistere alle pressioni dei federali…"

"Sei arrabbiata"

"No… sì, sono arrabbiata e tanto! Dobbiamo inventarci un modo per riprenderci la nostra vita"

"nostra vita…"

"sì nostra, perché dove vai tu vado io, mettitelo chiaro in testa, ed ora dimmi dove hai messo i libri contabili?"

Lui si portò il dito alla bocca in segno di silenzio, poi indicò il piano di sotto, certo era ovvio, era probabilissimo che li stessero intercettando

"non lo dirò neanche a te Kate, per la tua sicurezza" le fece l'occhiolino

"ed ora direi che la doccia ci attende"

La prese per la mano e la guidò in bagno, aprì i rubinetti, chiuse la porta

"_fanno la doccia capo, l'acqua copre quasi… ogni rumore… insomma…"_

"_ho sentito Roberts, non mi serve la telecronaca, spegnete fino a che non escono da lì"_

"_mi sa che ci metteranno un po'"_

_Sorenson era uscito dalla stanza sbattendo la porta_

Rick aveva iniziato a togliersi la camicia annerita dal fumo, poi si sfilò il taccuino dalla tasca dei pantaloni, lo aprì, completamente a metà in modo che il dorso si curvasse non aderendo più ai fogli incollati, diede due colpetti e una micro-sd gli cadde nel palmo, la mostrò a Kate che lo guardò ammirato

"Sei un uomo dalle mille risorse Richard Castle"

"Dobbiamo inviare il contenuto a qualcuno che possa decrittarlo, avremo i nomi, quindi una più solida base contrattuale e conosceremo i nostri nemici, io non ne ho avuto il tempo"

"davvero mille risorse…"

"Vedrai quelle che userò tra qualche secondo… devo sdebitarmi in qualche modo per le tue doti terapeutiche che spero vorrai, nuovamente… insomma…" le baciò il collo facendole correre un brivido per tutta la schiena "mil-le ri-sor-se…sì e senza l'odore di fumo sai… sai di buono" proseguì lei poggiando le mani sul petto "anche tu"

L'acqua scorreva calda sui loro corpi tesi come corde, le mani di Kate ripresero a mappare con sapienza i segni indelebili sulla pelle di Rick, lui la lasciava fare, poggiato alle piastrelle della doccia, si concedeva con ogni molecola a quel rituale, con gli occhi chiusi, eppure riusciva a vederla nella sua mente, pulsante, piena di vita. I tremori erano cessati come per magia, si sentiva pieno di energia, la prese per i fianchi sollevandola come se fosse senza peso, la forza di gravità fece il suo lavoro consentendo la breve discesa verso il suo bacino pronto a riceverla, lei gemette a quel primo contatto completo, lui la seguì. L'acqua scorreva tra i loro baci, lei aveva le mani sulla sua nuca, le gambe avvinghiate ai fianchi, lui continuava a tenerle la vita seguendo il ritmo dei suoi movimenti appena accennati, quanto bastava per far crescere il desiderio, come lava sotto la crosta terrestre, pronta ad esplodere in tutta la sua energia, ma apparentemente quieta fino a quell'esplosione finale.

Erano finiti sul letto, nessuno dei due ricordava bene esattamente come, lui giocava con le dita sulle linee sinuose della schiena di Kate "Mi chiedo come abbiamo fatto finora senza questo… avremmo dovuto farlo prima"

"Non sarebbe stato lo stesso" sospirò lei girandosi verso di lui e costringendolo ad interrompere quel gioco innocente sulla sua pelle che però era chiaramente troppo sensibile al suo tocco

"Dici?" lui non era convinto di quell'affermazione, e la incalzò con una battuta "Beh certo da morti e risorti è più eccitante"

"Sei un idiota, ma mai quanto me" gli occhi le vibravano carichi di qualcosa che Rick aveva raramente potuto scorgere in lei, e stentava ad arginare "Smettila Beckett"

"No, hai ragione tu… ma devo confessarti una cosa – si era sollevata e messa a sedere con le gambe incrociate accanto a lui, torceva le mani nervosa e lui aveva sgranato gli occhi in attesa – da quando t'ho visto uscire dalla mia stanza d'ospedale… insomma non ho mai sperimentato un senso di vuoto così orribile, e la mia testa ha continuato a cercare di riempirlo rimandandomi tanti frammenti, immagini di te…"

Lui sorrise rispolverando quel viso sornione che Kate avrebbe volentieri preso a schiaffi solo qualche mese prima, e che ora avrebbe riempito di baci

"Non gongolare troppo Castle… per lo più erano ricordi dei tuoi modi assolutamente insopportabili, egocentrici, e infantili…"

"il meglio di me quindi…"

"e poi… una sera… mi sono anche messa a rivedere il Pianeta Proibito… lo sapevo sai che lo avevi già visto… quella sera è stato il più bel non-appuntamento che abbiamo avuto… oddio ma perché ti sto raccontando queste cose, penserai che sono una pazza"

"no, è… dolce invece, mi svela una parte di te che ho sempre saputo esistesse, ma che tu tenevi ben nascosta"

"_Che dicono, novità sui documenti, non le ha ancora detto nulla"_

"_No… e lei non chiede… anzi parlano di appuntamenti, ricordi…cose così"_

"_D'accordo, io ho un appuntamento ad Halifax, se esce qualsiasi cosa avvertimi"_

"_Ma se escono dalla stanza, se si muovono"_

"_Li segui, no?! Ma che avete tutti vi siete rimbecilliti?"_

"_No capo è che siamo un po' confusi sulla missione, pensavamo che il soggetto fosse un testimone da proteggere, ma ora lei ce lo sta facendo spiare e pedinare, ecco…"_

"_Voi non dovete pensare, solo eseguire ordini, siamo intesi!"_

Sbatté nuovamente la porta, così forte che lo sentirono anche Rick e Kate dalla parte opposta del corridoio


	9. Chapter 9

**Nove**

L'agente Roberts non ne poteva più di ascoltare quella roba da romanzetto rosa, come diceva lui, s'era allungato sulla sedia, le cuffie sempre sulla testa, la decima sigaretta in bocca, stavolta spenta. Sentì bussare, scattò in piedi come un pivello, riflesso condizionato in reazione alle sempre più frequenti sfuriate dell'agente Sorenson che sembrava aver mal digerito quella missione, aprì aspettandosi la faccia truce del suo capo, trovò quella del detective Beckett, sorridente

"noi usciamo a sgranchirci, mi raccomando non ci perda di vista agente"

Lo lasciò con la bocca semiaperta sulla soglia e si avviò verso il fondo del corridoio, che figura da scemo! Il tempo di riaversi e loro erano già a qualche metro di distanza, ora non avrebbe potuto ascoltare le loro conversazioni, poteva solo tenerli d'occhio, la paura dei suoi capi era che si dileguassero e lui non l'avrebbe permesso, no di certo. Come non avrebbe permesso che qualcuno li facesse fuori, era strana quella storia, davvero strana.

Lui l'aveva presa per mano e lei s'era fatta condurre in quella che sembrava solo una passeggiata senza meta per riuscire a parlare del caso. In realtà scoprì che avevano una destinazione precisa, una scogliera selvaggia poco distante dalla Guest House, che si apriva su una baia dall'acqua di un blu scuro intensissimo. A qualche centinaio di metri da loro galleggiavano placidi alcuni speroni bianchissimi di ghiaccio.

Kate inspirò profondamente l'aria profumata di sale, rendendosi conto che riusciva a vedere quel paesaggio solo ora che era con lui, fino a quel momento era stato come se avesse indossato degli occhiali scuri che toglievano la luce, i colori, tutto "È meraviglioso qui"

"Sì, e solitario, da morire. Te l'ho detto parlavo solo con loro" Rick indicò uno sbuffo improvviso che risaliva tra le onde, poi sembrò che il pelo dell'acqua si alzasse magicamente, spuntò il dorso corrugato di una grande balena, che si avvitò ricadendo pesantemente nel blu profondo

Kate assistette in silenzio a quella dimostrazione lampante della forza brutale e magnifica che poteva esprimere la natura. Lui invece era rapito da lei, dalla sua espressione di meraviglia, le strinse ancora la mano, guardandola avvinghiata alla sua

"Ora è un po' meno solitario devo ammetterlo, non sai quante volte ho desiderato che tu fossi qui, a condividere questo spettacolo, con me – aveva spostato lo sguardo dall'orizzonte blu agli occhi verdi di Kate - sarebbe quasi paradisiaco, se non…"

"Se non avessimo degli assassini alle calcagna e nessuno di cui fidarci"

"L'avrei messa giù con meno durezza, ma sì, questa è la situazione"

"hai ragione tu, dobbiamo far decrittare il contenuto di quella sd-card, niente federali, usiamo le risorse del 12°"

"non credo che Sorenson ci lascerà andare tanto facilmente, ed io… ecco non credo di essere in grado di…"

La frase gli morì in gola quando la figura squadrata e solida di Sorenson apparve in cima alla scalinata che li aveva portati fin sulla spiaggia, lo videro confabulare con Robinson che non li aveva persi di vista neanche per un minuto, poi con un cenno li chiamò mentre Robinson spariva dietro il sentiero. Lo raggiunsero con il cuore in gola, l'espressione corrucciata che aveva in viso parlava già da sola

"Che succede Will?"

fu Kate a trovare il coraggio di chiedere, Castle continuava a stringerle la mano, conosceva bene quell'espressione, sembrava che avessero addestrato tutti gli agenti federali ad usarla quando stavano per stravolgere le vite delle persone

Sorenson non rispose a Kate, serrò la mascella poi guardò Rick dritto negli occhi "Castle, se hai quei documenti questa è l'ultima possibilità che hai per darmeli"

"È una minaccia?"

"No, no non capite, mi hanno richiamato a Washington, me e i miei uomini, tutti - sospirò – vi lasciano soli" abbassò brevemente lo sguardo a terra, consapevole della portata di quella notizia

"Ci state dando in pasto a Loksat non è vero?" la domanda di Kate era retorica e accusatoria allo stesso tempo

"Io… non posso fare nulla… alla luce del sole, ma… in camera ho lasciato dei contanti e le chiavi di un'auto noleggiata a nome Alexander Grey, la tua nuova identità Castle…"

"Alexander? Davvero? Ma lo sai che è il mio vero secondo nome Sorenson? Non mi sembra esattamente una gran mossa"

L'agente alzò le braccia e poi le fece cadere pesantemente sui fianchi "è l'unica identità che avevo da parte per urgenze, è talmente datata che non è stata sputata fuori dal cervellone che abbiamo a Washington, non la conosce nessuno a parte noi tre, è una coincidenza che sia il tuo secondo nome – poi si rivolse a Beckett con uno sguardo rammaricato - Per te Kate non ho potuto fare nulla… devi riprendere l'auto con cui sei arrivata e tornare a New York, da sola, con il biglietto che hai già acquistato"

"No, neanche per sogno, e poi non ho fatto il biglietto di ritorno…"

"Sì, lo hai fatto, eccolo" Sorenson le porse il biglietto, era chiaro che lo avesse appena acquistato lui, aveva lo sguardo deciso che non ammetteva repliche e in fondo Kate sapeva che aveva ragione

"Ti preleveranno sicuramente non appena atterrerai, sembreranno federali, esattamente come me… perché di fatto lo sono, ma sono al soldo di Loksat" continuò serio

"Ma potrebbero ucciderla, farle del male, no Sorenson non è possibile" stavolta era il turno di Castle a ribellarsi a quella che era l'unica soluzione possibile

"Ascolta Castle, ascoltatemi entrambi, Loksat sa che sei vivo, non sa che lei ti ha trovato, i due sicari non hanno avuto il tempo di avvertire chi di dovere. Risulterà dai data base della compagnia aerea che Beks ha fatto un bel giro per il Canada, non è mai stata qui, atterrerà a New York da Montreal. Ti faranno delle domande Kate, tu ovviamente non saprai nulla, saranno costretti a lasciarti andare"

"Avvertirò subito il capitano del 12° così avrò le spalle coperte"

"Esatto, era ciò che t'avrei suggerito io, non possono farti nulla, almeno non in questo momento"

Fece per andarsene poi si fermò girandosi di nuovo verso di loro "ehi Castle, mi sono informato, non sapevo del modo in cui sei finito qui, io sono subentrato dopo, per quello che vale, mi dispiace, spero che ce la farai nonostante tutto"

"Will, grazie!"

Sorenson alzò le spalle e sparì dietro la macchia di vegetazione che copriva l'intera costa, lasciando Kate e Rick fermi sulla cima della scalinata a guardarlo andare via

"Rick, cosa intendeva Will, cosa è che non mi hai detto?"

"Niente di importante ti assicuro, non in questo momento almeno. Alla fine è una persona apposto il tuo ying"

"Smettila Castle…"

"Insomma, vediamo il lato positivo, almeno uno dei miei nomi me lo sono ripreso dopotutto, Alexander… che coincidenza!"

"Io non credo alle coincidenze…"

"Che vuoi dire… oh, non ancora con quella profezia per favore Kate!"

"Di solito sei tu quello che crede in queste cose"

"E tu che me le smonti pezzo a pezzo, esatto. Stavolta lo faccio io, mi sembra che la vita me l'abbia salvata tu solo poche ore fa, e non il contrario, lo vedi, nessuna stupida profezia?"

"Ok, non ne parliamo più… se siamo costretti a separarci, dovremmo darci un appuntamento, da qualche parte…"

"Nessun appuntamento Kate" scosse la testa sconsolato, era lacerato dentro, non poteva spiegarle le ultime parole di Sorenson, perché non avrebbe più acconsentito a partire. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di spiegarle le sue reali condizioni, in realtà perché non le conosceva con esattezza neanche lui, avevano avuto fretta di dimetterlo per spedirlo laggiù, troppo presto per il suo fisico, che stentava a guarire del tutto nonostante avesse cercato di starsene buono, tutto ciò che sapeva era solo che si era ritrovato su una specie di montagna russa fatta di dolori lancinanti, e magiche sensazioni di benessere instillate da quelle preziosissime pilloline che gli arrivavano direttamente dall'ufficio federale.

Quelle ore con Kate lo avevano convinto che avrebbe potuto guarire veramente, la sua sola presenza, i suoi tocchi, erano stati realmente salvifici al punto da fargli credere che avrebbe potuto uscire da quel tunnel, ma il piano di Sorenson aveva di nuovo frantumato tutto, avrebbero dovuto separarsi, era la cosa più logica, ma per lui anche la più tragica. Sapeva benissimo che gli antidolorifici ad un certo punto non sarebbero bastati e la prospettiva di un viaggio in auto da solo lo atterriva, non era sicuro di riuscire a sostenerne la fatica. Ma era l'unica cosa sensata da fare

"Oh no, non ti lascerò giocare al cavaliere errante, all'eroe che va incontro al suo tragico destino, non ti si addice proprio Castle"

"hai ragione Kate, non mi si addice fare l'eroe e non lo farò, invece per quanto riguarda l'errare senza meta, credo che sia la cosa più saggia da fare…"

"non voglio lasciarti" lo cinse ai fianchi, appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, aveva scoperto che quello era un luogo speciale e non avrebbe voluto privarsene mai più, sentì il torace allargarsi e poi stringersi per dare forza ad un sospiro, e poi la voce di Rick "neanche io, detesto la logica lo sai, rovina sempre le mie teorie migliori, ma stavolta credo di non avere idee astruse con cui puntare i piedi, a meno che… ecco non ti ammanettassi a me mentre sei distratta" aveva inclinato il viso per cercare il suo ancora tuffato dentro il suo giubbotto, lei si scostò leggermente per guardarlo meglio negli occhi, gli sorrise a quell'idea del tutto insensata "credo che dovremmo tenere le manette in serbo per qualcosa di più… soddisfacente, Castle – poi guardò il biglietto aereo che le aveva lasciato Sorenson e l'orologio - non c'è più tempo, il mio volo parte da Halifax tra tre ore, e me ne serve una per traghettare via da qui e…"

Non riuscì a finire la frase perché trovò le sue labbra impregnate della salsedine portata dal vento, e non resistette alla tentazione di assaggiarle. Rick aveva agito d'impeto voleva sentirla vicino ora che sapeva che avrebbero dovuto separarsi così repentinamente. Lei aveva affondato la mano nella sua barba, alla ricerca della sua guancia da accarezzare, quella sensazione tattile continuava a meravigliarla nonostante avesse avuto già diverse occasioni di sperimentarla. Aveva ripensato, rivissuto nella sua mente così tante volte quella prima ed unica volta che si erano baciati, molti mesi prima, sotto copertura, che in qualche modo era come se la pelle del viso di Castle non avesse segreti per lei. Ed ora era come se alcuni di quei segreti fossero di nuovo celati da quella coltre scura, era lui, sempre lui, il suo sapore inconfondibile, il suo profumo erano inconfondibili e indimenticabili, ma la sua pelle raccontava una storia dura, che lui ancora non aveva del tutto esternato a parole, i fatti sì, ma non i sentimenti, le paure. La barba copriva le cicatrici così come i suoi silenzi nascondevano le sue paure.

Quando si staccarono avevano gli occhi lucidi, non andava per niente bene

"odio i commiati malinconici" protestò lei, più verso sé stessa, lui capì al volo la difficoltà e cercò di stemperare

"però devi ammettere che al cinema funzionano benissimo, poi se sono in bianco e nero, ancora meglio"

"non ti saluterò sventolando il fazzoletto Castle… scordatelo"

Sorrise, sospirò, abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, non avrebbe voluto, ma quello era esattamente un saluto malinconico e gravido di incertezza. Rick non aveva risposto alla sua battuta, sembrava essersi perso per qualche secondo nei suoi pensieri, poi all'improvviso le chiese a bruciapelo "il tuo nickname sul mio sito, qual era?"

Lei lo guardò stranita, ed ora cosa c'entrava quella domanda? "che ti importa di saperlo ora? - ma lui continuava a chiedere con lo sguardo, sembrava una cosa davvero importante, lei lo assecondò - Ok, è _CastleLover79_"

"uhm, ci avevo quasi preso" si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto compiaciuto, non poteva farne a meno

"Rick, per favore!" lo redarguì, segretamente felice che riuscisse ancora a sorridere di qualcosa, non lo aveva fatto quasi mai da quando lo aveva ritrovato

"Ok, ok, scusa è che ancora non mi capacito che tu abbia realmente letto tutti i miei libri…"

"E anche di più…" le sfuggì quella frase, avrebbe voluto raccontargli della fila fatta per avere una firma sul suo libro, si sarebbe divertito a sapere che proprio Sorenson l'aveva accompagnata, ma non era il momento, ne avrebbero trovato uno migliore per quelle confessioni

"Cosa?"

"No, no niente, allora? Vuoi dirmi cosa hai in mente" tornò sull'inizio di quello scambio apparentemente illogico data la loro situazione

"Il forum, immagino funzioni ancora anche se sono morto, o no?"

S'incupì di colpo quella che gli era sembrata un'ottima idea si stava forse infrangendo prima ancora di nascere, chi teneva un forum in piedi dopo che l'oggetto di culto del forum stesso era passato a miglior vita?

"Sì Castle, funziona ancora… sei molto amato, evidentemente non solo da me"

"Oh, sei gelosa vedo"

"E tu stai gongolando e stiamo perdendo tempo prezioso"

"Ok, useremo il forum per comunicare, ho un nickname anche io, ogni tanto mi intrufolavo per parlare con le fan senza essere scoperto"

"Sei malato lo sai"

"Può darsi, ma ora questa perversione ci tornerà utilissima, il mio nickname è _CastleForever_. Tieni d'occhio il forum, non appena mi sarò messo al sicuro ti scriverò e se riesco ti invierò il contenuto della sd card così potremo farla decifrare"

"Ok, a suo modo è una trovata geniale, devo concedertelo"

S'incamminarono verso la Guest House, in silenzio, fecero la stessa strada a ritroso, sembrò ad entrambi molto più breve e decisamente molto meno foriera di possibilità per il futuro come era sembrata all'andata; i suv erano spariti e con loro Sorenson e tutti gli altri agenti.

La sensazione di essere rimasti soli divenne concreta e spaventosa per tutti e due, ma nessuno ne fece cenno all'altro per timore di farlo cedere alla paura e magari mandare realmente all'aria il logico piano che Sorenson aveva preparato per loro.

I Ferguson li accolsero al loro ritorno con il solito mix di cortesia e curiosità, "i vostri amici se ne sono andati"

"sì signora Ferguson, lo sappiamo, ci hanno avvertiti"

"andate via anche voi?"

"sì, il tempo di prendere le nostre cose"

"insieme? Lo sa spero proprio di sì, state bene insieme e il signore insomma, anche con la barba e tutto il resto…insomma è vero che sembra Thor…" ammiccò compiaciuta provocando in Kate un moto di nervosismo e in Rick, che ascoltava alle sue spalle, un sorrisetto divertito

"a dopo signora Ferguson" Kate liquidò la conversazione, prese la chiave della stanza e andò diretta verso le scale, alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Castle da dietro canticchiava "Thor, niente meno che il figlio di Odino!"

Il tentativo di alleggerire quel momento si spense quando entrarono nella stanza, i documenti, i soldi, la valigia di Kate, rimpiombarono nella realtà.

Rick si ammutolì e rimase in silenzio, appoggiato al bordo della finestra, a guardarla mentre raccoglieva le sue cose, avrebbe voluto fare l'amore un'ultima volta con lei, ma non c'era tempo, non c'era più tempo. Coglieva il suo nervosismo da piccoli particolari, che ai più sarebbero sfuggiti, il modo in cui sistemava le cose nel piccolo trolley che aveva portato con sé, impercettibili scatti nella torsione del collo che seguivano silenziosi sospiri

Kate sentiva lo sguardo di Rick sulle sue spalle, aveva la testa affollata di 'se' e 'ma', lottava contro la folle idea di mandare all'aria quel piano perfetto, aveva paura per Castle, non ne avevano parlato esplicitamente ma lei temeva che il suo fisico lo avrebbe tradito, un conto era starsene lì nascosto, altro era dover fuggire, viaggiare senza una meta e senza luoghi sicuri, avrebbe ripreso quelle stramaledette pillole… lei lo avrebbe lasciato solo, aveva giurato che non lo avrebbe mai fatto… se almeno ci fosse stato tempo per fare un'ultima volta l'amore con lui, si girò di scatto verso di lui

"Kate" "Rick"

I loro nomi risuonarono insieme, rompendo il silenzio della stanza, si erano sempre compresi con gli occhi prima che con le parole e in quel momento sarebbero state solo orpelli superflui; si presero incontrandosi in mezzo alla stanza, si svestirono con l'urgenza di arrivare alla pelle, per poter avere più tempo da dedicare al contatto bruciante dei loro sensi, saltarono qualsiasi preliminare, non c'era tempo, si unirono con foga, muovendo i bacini con rabbia vitale, gemendo per lo sforzo mescolato al piacere che saliva con lo stesso slancio con cui si desideravano, raggiunsero l'orgasmo insieme e insieme ebbero l'urgenza di dirsi una sola parola, _ti amo Rick, ti amo Kate_

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo, non avrebbe mai voluto slegarsi da quell'abbraccio, eppure lo fece, con uno sforzo che le sembrò sovrumano

Lui avrebbe voluto trattenerla, pregò perché la sua immaginazione partorisse qualche geniale idea che li sottraesse da quel distacco, ma nella sua mente non apparve niente che non contemplasse il metterla in pericolo più di quanto sarebbe stata se fosse tornata a New York. Lasciò che scivolasse via, chiuse gli occhi quando aprì la porta per uscire, non voleva vederla andare via.

Tre ore dopo salì in auto e partì anche lui. I dolori stavano aumentando, prese il flacone lo guardò in controluce, ne erano rimaste poche, non ne aveva altre e non ci sarebbe stato modo di procurarsele senza ricetta medica, e lui era un fantasma, si augurò di riuscire ad arrivare fin dove si era prefissato. Sperò che lei non avesse capito che per lui quello era stato un addio, non sperava di riuscire a cavarsela, se non l'avessero trovato quelli di Loksat c'avrebbe pensato il suo corpo troppo debole a farlo fuori. Doveva solo trovare il modo di mandarle quei documenti senza farle correre altri pericoli.

Guardò per l'ultima volta quel mare blu scuro, abitato da bianche montagne galleggianti, era di nuovo solitario e triste, senza di lei tutto lo era.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dieci**

Un click sulla X e la variopinta pagina del _Richard Castle's fan Forum_ scomparve per lasciar posto al desktop anonimo e impersonale dell'internet cafè che aveva scovato in una viuzza del Village.

Stavano scomparendo quei piccoli portali fisici che permettevano a chiunque di immergersi nella rete, semplicemente perché, ormai, con gli smartphone sempre connessi, non servivano più, a meno che non si avesse l'urgente bisogno di non farsi scoprire a navigare in un sito preciso usando le proprie credenziali. La necessità di prendere questa precauzione degna di un film di spie degli anni '80 le era nata immediatamente dopo essere stata 'rilasciata' dall'ufficio del procuratore Generale, e non per un picco di paranoia, ma per il chiaro messaggio con cui l'avevano accompagnata alla porta "le staremo addosso detective, se sa qualcosa lo sapremo anche noi prima o poi"

Erano state quarantotto lunghe e snervanti, durante le quali aveva duellato con quella gente in una lotta psicologica che avrebbe stremato chiunque; le minacce erano iniziate in modo velato, poi erano diventate sempre più esplicite, paventando la rovina della sua carriera se non avesse detto la verità sui motivi dei suoi spostamenti, ma era stato subito chiaro che avessero a che fare con un osso duro, che non avrebbe certo ceduto ad intimidazioni di quella natura, allora erano passati ad altro, sottintendendo genericamente alla sicurezza delle persone che le stavano vicino.

In quelle fasi iniziali non avevano mai parlato esplicitamente di Castle, alludevano a problemi di sicurezza nazionale non ben definiti, di intralcio ad indagini federali, per qualche ora era stata incerta sull'individuare chi fossero i suoi inquisitori, federali onesti, o agenti deviati al soldo di Loksat come le aveva profetizzato Sorenson. Poi, dopo ore in cui non avevano fatto altro che minacciarla e farle sempre le stesse domande a cui lei puntualmente si rifiutava di rispondere, si erano alzati e, senza dire altro, l'avevano lasciata sola nella stanza per un tempo indefinito. Prima di iniziare le avevano tolto la pistola, il cellulare e l'orologio, non aveva modo di gestire il passare del tempo, ma era sicura che fossero trascorse ore in quella situazione solitaria e senza nessun genere di conforto, lei conosceva le tecniche di interrogatorio, sapeva che quello era un modo per innervosirla, fiaccarla, ma avrebbero avuto pane per i loro denti, nonostante la stanchezza sapeva di avere le spalle coperte, non le avrebbero torto un capello, tutto il 12° sapeva dove fosse, e si sarebbe mosso fino ai più alti livelli se avessero oltrepassato i limiti.

E come si aspettava, quando rientrarono nella stanza la musica cambiò, erano cambiati anche gli uomini che la interrogavano, e si accorse che la lucina rossa della telecamera con microfono era stata spenta, ora iniziava il gioco duro. Riuscì a guardare l'orologio di uno degli agenti, era notte fonda, uffici chiusi.

"Lei ha trovato Richard Castle, vero? Non è morto ed ha con sé una cosa molto pericolosa"

"Richard Castle è seppellito al cimitero di Green-Wood, da mesi ormai"

"Ok, lei è una dura detective, ma noi lo siamo di più. Due dei nostri sono morti due giorni fa uccisi da colpi di pistola a Trinity, in Canada, proprio la nazione in cui lei pare abbia fatto un bel viaggetto"

"Mi dispiace per i vostri uomini, ma non capisco perché mi dica questo, io non so neanche dove sia Trinity, il Canada è molto grande, lo sapeva?"

"Perché qualcosa mi dice che se confrontassimo i proiettili che li hanno uccisi con quelli che spara la sua pistola troveremmo delle cose interessanti?"

"Fatelo allora, ma credo abbiate bisogno di un mandato, e comunque la mia pistola è rimasta in consegna al dipartimento per tutta la mia assenza, sono stata messa a riposo per qualche settimana, ma voi dovreste essere a conoscenza del mio status attuale"

Era vero, era così, aveva viaggiato con la pistola di riserva, non era preoccupata da quella minaccia, era più spaventata dal fatto che piano piano quegli uomini stessero scoprendo le loro carte, come se non temessero di dichiarare la loro appartenenza a Loksat dentro ad un ufficio federale, questo sì era inquietante e spaventoso perché dava la misura del loro potere

"Ancora non ho capito cosa volete da me signori"

"Vogliamo Castle e i documenti che ci ha sottratto"

"Castle ha sottratto documenti federali prima di morire? Non ne avevo idea, davvero" si finse sinceramente meravigliata, calcò la mano sull'aggettivo 'federale' per provocare una reazione, quelli erano documenti contabili dell'organizzazione non degli uffici federali

"Sa benissimo di cosa stiamo parlando, vede detective Beckett, lei è qui perché è l'unica speranza di vita del signor Castle, sappiamo che è vivo, sappiamo che lo ha incontrato e probabilmente avete escogitato un modo per rimanere in contatto o almeno mi auguro che sia così, perché lei è l'unica che possa convincerlo a darci quei documenti. I nostri uomini sul territorio attualmente hanno l'ordine di uccidere e recuperare, lei può fare in modo che diventi solo 'recuperare'"

"Io non so chi vi ha messo in testa queste cose, davvero, non so perché mi stiate torturando con questa storia che Castle sia vivo, io ho visto, quello che era rimasto di lui, ho pianto sulla sua tomba e quel viaggio… lo avevo fatto per dimenticare, per cercare di…"

Era scoppiata a piangere, simulando una crisi di nervi in piena regola, degna di un'attrice provetta, non aveva ceduto di una virgola, loro invece si erano esposti eccome, furono costretti a lasciarla andare, come aveva detto Sorenson, non avevano lesinato minacce, era chiaro che il gioco era 'io so che tu sai che io so'.

E così si era ritrovata in quel cafè anni '90 a navigare in incognito, ma non poteva farlo ad ogni ora e questa cosa la straziava ancora più del fatto che fino a quel momento non c'era stata traccia di 'CastleForever', nessun messaggio, niente nella cronologia del forum da anni ormai. Le visite al forum sotto mentite spoglie, in cerca di discutibile divertimento, si erano interrotte almeno tre anni prima, come se Rick avesse smesso dopo aver incontrato lei, o almeno così le piaceva pensare, sempre avidamente in cerca di segni che rendessero di nuovo concreto quanto si fossero confessati in quel luogo alla fine del mondo fatto di scogliere nere, mare blu scuro e iceberg bianchissimi, e che ora sembrava così lontano da non essere mai esistito.

Era trascorsa una settimana da quando era uscita da quella stanza d'albergo senza voltarsi indietro perché temeva che se lo avesse guardato in viso non sarebbe mai stata in grado di muovere un altro passo. Quei sette giorni erano stati l'equivalente di un frullatore, tra interrogatori con sedicenti agenti dell'FBI, spiegazioni da elargire al capitano Gates, con la quale fino a quel momento non aveva di certo avuto un buon feeling, incubi ricorrenti su dove potesse trovarsi Castle e soprattutto in che condizioni. Nonostante tutto questo turbinio incessante, sperimentò una dilatazione del tempo che la stava facendo temere per la sua sanità mentale: sette giorni, che sembravano sette mesi, a volte sette anni, poi però quando ripensava a loro due che facevano l'amore, il tempo si contraeva, sette ore, perché era tutto così vero e vicino e soprattutto l'unico ricordo che la proiettava nel futuro, che le permetteva di sperare che ce ne sarebbe stato uno per loro

Quel click perentorio a chiudere la pagina arrivò per impedire a sé stessa di ricadere nel mantra incessante da cui veniva quasi rapita ogni volta che si sedeva davanti a quel computer: ricaricava la pagina in continuazione, certa che quell'ultima sarebbe stata la volta buona e sarebbe finalmente comparso un suo messaggio. Ma era tutto un inutile rito ossessivo, che aveva almeno il pregio d'aver soppiantato quello iniziale: leggere i messaggi delle fan che ancora abitavano quel luogo di memoria.

Era stato un massacro emozionale per lei, perché, scartati i pochi messaggi tipici di condoglianze, fatti di formule ripetitive e immagini orribilmente trattate con software che facevano sembrare Castle una specie di santino con tanto di candele o petali che cadevano dal nulla digitale, e di cui forse avrebbero riso insieme, prima o poi, emersero i messaggi più sentiti, di persone che avevano trovato nei suoi libri qualcosa per cui ora, che non sarebbero stati più scritti, sentivano un vuoto incolmabile.

Ogni lettore assiduo di un autore intesse una specie di relazione, diversa per ciascuno, ma importante e crescente ad ogni libro pubblicato, e quindi c'era chi lo ringraziava per l'evasione che gli aveva regalato in un momento difficile della sua esistenza, chi per la ricchezza degli intrecci, chi per la creazione di un determinato personaggio e così via, era come se ognuno di loro avesse scoperto un solo prezioso aspetto di Castle e lo ringraziava per questo, lei invece, a poco a poco in quegli anni e poi in quelle poche ore trascorse insieme, lo aveva abbracciato nella sua totalità, aveva toccato la profondità dei suoi sentimenti e ne era rimasta intrisa irrimediabilmente.

Uscì abbattuta da quel minuscolo residuo del ciberspazio, con la chiara intenzione di andarsi a rinchiudere in casa e magari affogare la tristezza in un bicchiere di qualcosa di forte, non era da lei, ma quella sera ci sarebbe stato benissimo, un po' di ottundimento dei sensi, perdersi per qualche ora per non impazzire.

"Ecco dove vai quando sparisci come una ladra dal distretto!" una voce familiare e decisamente alterata dal nervosismo le arrivò alle spalle facendola trasalire

"Lanie! Che ci fai qui, mi hai seguita?"

Ok cambio di programma era ovvio, sapeva benissimo di dovere a Lanie una spiegazione, ma l'aveva evitata in tutti quei giorni, perché era combattuta su ciò che le avrebbe raccontato, non voleva mentirle ma non voleva mettere in pericolo anche lei. Ma era stanca e aveva bisogno di sfogarsi

"Sì tesoro, sono preoccupata da morire e il tuo comportamento da quando sei tornata mi sta terrorizzando, ok?"

"Hai ragione, io… ti devo una spiegazione, ma non qui, né a casa… vieni"

"Ma la tua auto è al dipartimento…"

"No, prendiamo la metro"

"Ma cosa succede?"

"Pazienza Lanie e ti spiegherò tutto"

Si guardò attorno nel tentativo di capire se fosse seguita, era stata attenta prima di infilarsi in quell'internet cafè, ma se l'aveva trovata Lanie potevano averla scovata anche quelli di Loksat, fortunatamente non sarebbero risaliti ai suoi dati di navigazione. S'infilarono nella metro, lasciarono passare due treni fino a quando la banchina non fu vuota, nessuno alle costole, salirono sul terzo e scesero cinque stazioni più in giù, un posto a caso, entrarono nel primo bar che trovarono

"Cosa sta succedendo Kate? sparisci, poi torni dicendo che hai fatto un giro in Canada per 'dimenticare', poi rimani nelle grinfie dei federali per due giorni? Girano strane voci al dipartimento… che tu sia coinvolta con la morte di Castle, che ti sospettino addirittura, e perché ti comporti come se avessi il diavolo alle calcagna, da chi ti nascondi? Cosa vai a fare in quell'internet cafè?"

Kate attese paziente che la sfuriata di domande dell'amica terminasse, sapeva benissimo che se avesse iniziato a rispondere alla prima sarebbe comunque stata travolta da tutti gli altri quesiti che Lanie, poverina, doveva tenersi dentro da un bel po'

"sono stata preoccupata, tutti quei giorni con il telefono spento! La tua ossessione che lui… insomma non volevi accettare che lui fosse morto, temevo facessi qualcosa di sconsiderato…"

Kate le prese le mani "scusami Lanie, davvero, non immaginavo che…"

"non immaginavi? Ma…"

"è vivo Lanie, lui è vivo"

"c-cosa?"

Improvvisamente Lanie si ammutolì, non perché non avesse nulla da dire, ne aveva troppe da chiedere e s'erano accalcate tutte nella sua mente, spintonando per uscire, incastrandosi sulla punta della lingua, Kate approfittò di quell'impasse per mettere in ordine le informazioni. Le raccontò tutto, per filo e per segno, ordinarono qualcosa di forte, per la prima metà del racconto, qualcosa di fresco quando il racconto scese nei particolari più intimi che quasi fecero strozzare, e poi avvampare la povera anatomopatologa

"Quindi, tu… e lui…e poi voi… e quindi"

"Sì" annuì anche con la testa, gli occhi lucidi e illuminati da speranza e tristezza mescolate insieme che colpirono Lanie fin nel profondo

"E ora?"

"Ora sto impazzendo, ci siamo divisi una settimana fa, deve contattarmi e ancora non lo ha fatto"

"E i federali? Davvero credono che sia stata tu ad ucciderlo"

"No, quelli che mi hanno interrogata sono corrotti, fanno parte di Loksat, vogliono i dati contabili che ha Castle, sanno che è vivo, sospettano che io lo abbia incontrato ma non hanno prove e non mi toccheranno alla luce del sole perché la Gates sa tutto e mi sta coprendo le spalle"

"Che storia"

"Già"

"Sei preoccupata per lui, vero?"

"Sì, vedi Rick… non sta bene Lanie, prende degli antidolorifici forti, a causa delle ferite provocate dall'esplosione… ho paura che… non mi contatti perché non è in condizioni di farlo"

"non pensi che Loksat lo abbia trovato, vero?"

"no altrimenti non mi starebbero così addosso – sospirò cercando di ricacciare le lacrime che sentiva risalire dallo stomaco - Io… l'ho già pianto una volta, non riesco neanche ad immaginare di doverlo fare di nuovo, non ora che siamo riusciti a dirci che…" le morirono le parole in gola

"Oddio Kate, dovrei essere felice che finalmente abbiate visto ciò che noi avevamo capito da tempo… eppure mi si strazia il cuore a vederti così"

"Io non so cosa fare, se lo cerco metterò Loksat sulle sue tracce, se non lo cerco e lui avesse bisogno di aiuto, io davvero non so cosa fare, per la prima volta in vita mia, sono disorientata!"

Lanie non poté fare altro che abbracciare l'amica, tenendola stretta fino a quando non percepì la muscolatura tesa che iniziava a sciogliersi, rimasero in silenzio per un po' poi Lanie fece l'ultima domanda che ancora la tormentava

"Ryan ed Espo lo sanno?"

"non ancora, non ho voluto coinvolgerli, si sarebbero buttati a capofitto, non voglio metterli sulla linea di fuoco di Loksat"

"si arrabbieranno, lo sai, vero?"

"sì, lo so" sospirò rammaricata, detestava mentire ai suoi colleghi, ai suoi amici, e non era neanche tanto sicura d'aver fatto bene a sfogarsi con Lanie "cosa fai?"

Lanie aveva preso il telefono, se non lo avesse fatto Kate, lo avrebbe fatto lei

"li chiamo"

"cosa? no!"

"invece sì, siamo tuoi amici Kate prima che colleghi! E poi possiamo aiutarti, aiutarvi"

Kate non disse nulla, colpita dal piglio deciso della sua vecchia amica e dalla semplicità con cui aveva in realtà espresso una realtà bellissima, non era sola, avevano degli amici disposti a tutto per loro, la lasciò fare e mezz'ora dopo il tavolino era decisamente più affollato e corrucciato che mai

Il sopracciglio rialzato di Esposito dichiarava il suo tentativo di mostrare disappunto per la condotta di Kate nei loro confronti, Ryan invece aveva ascoltato tutto il racconto con la bocca semiaperta annuendo di tanto in tanto

"Ecco perché da qualche giorno avevo l'impressione di essere seguito, sono quelli di Loksat vero?"

Kate annuì con gravità, la cosa stava peggio di quanto pensasse se controllavano anche loro, stava per chiedere se fossero stati attenti mentre le raggiungevano, ma Espo la precedette

"Siamo usciti da distretto dall'uscita secondaria, quando si accorgeranno che non siamo più lì ormai sarà tardi… non siamo dei novellini!"

"Quindi che si fa ora?" chiese Ryan emergendo da pensieri che lo avevano tenuto silenzioso per tutto il tempo

"niente"

"Come niente?"

"fino a quando Castle non riuscirà a inviarci i documenti non abbiamo nulla per contrastare Loksat"

"Potrei cercare nei database se un Alexander Grey ha preso una multa o si è registrato da qualche parte, così potremo sapere qualcosa di Castle, che dici Beckett?"

"Ok, ma inseriscilo in un caso tra quelli che stiamo seguendo, come nome di un sospetto … io non ho idea di quanto ci stiano addosso quelli di Loksat, potrebbero monitorare anche le nostre mosse in dipartimento…"

"Sì certo mi sembra un'ottima idea, allora… ci vediamo al distretto, domani"

"Come sempre"

"Certo come sempre"

Uscirono alla spicciolata prendendo ognuno una direzione diversa, Lanie però raggiunse Ryan con la scusa di salutarlo "i controlli… estendili anche agli ospedali… non volevo dirlo davanti a Kate, è già fin troppo provata da tutta questa storia, ma…"

Ryan annuì preoccupato e riprese la sua strada

Tre dita di scotch direttamente in gola, per tre volte, non ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che aveva bevuto così forte, forse all'università, i ricordi confusi al riguardo era tutto ciò che aveva a conferma. Di solito detestava perdere il controllo, ma quella sera non aspettava altro, voleva perdersi, non pensare per un po', e neanche la consapevolezza di non essere più sola in quella guerra, le alleviava del tutto la sofferenza di stare lontana da lui.

I fumi dell'alcool però avevano funzionato al contrario, avevano reso il ricordo di lui così vivo da riuscire a vederlo seduto sul pavimento, sotto alla grande finestra che dava sull'oceano blu che li aveva troppo brevemente ospitati. Vedeva distintamente il suo profilo così familiare e al tempo stesso estraneo per via di quella barba che modificava così tanto la sua fisionomia, lo rendeva più cupo, o forse cupi erano i suoi pensieri. Quella figura onirica immersa nei fumi dell'alcool iniziò a parlarle ma non disse nulla di romantico, né fece battute provocanti, fece altro, aprì uno spiraglio

"_Riguardo alla cassetta di tua madre, lo sai, forse non avevo capito quello che mi aveva detto Smith, lui lo aveva saputo da Montgomery, ed io avevo inteso che fosse stata nascosta da Roy, ma forse non è così forse tua madre non è mai riuscita a dargliela e magari è rimasta nascosta in casa vostra chissà dove, dovresti cercarla Kate"_

_Dovresti cercarla Kate_, quando le aveva fatto quel discorso? ma sì certo, la sera stessa che si erano riuniti, subito dopo aver fatto l'amore e prima che lei lo aiutasse a vincere i suoi dolori fisici e mentali che lo asserragliavano, lei aveva archiviato quella insieme ad altre informazioni, aveva dato la priorità a loro perché in quel momento non c'era altro di più importante di cui curarsi, di lui, di loro.

Ma ora quel ricordo tornava, forse spinto fuori dalla necessità di trovare qualcosa da fare, per non stare passivamente ad attendere che la guerra arrivasse fin sotto la sua porta, lo aveva già fatto ed era quasi morta, erano quasi morti entrambi. Aveva ragione Rick, lei non si era accontentata di vedere Braken accusato di frode fiscale, quando sapeva che fosse il mandante dell'omicidio di Johanna.

"Ok Rick, la cercherò quella cassetta, e poi cercherò te, io non ti lascio andare via"

Bofonchiò al cuscino abbracciandolo poi cadde in un sonno senza sogni, impastato di scotch e speranze

Aveva guidato per due giorni consecutivi, fermandosi solo a fare rifornimento, dormendo in piazzole lungo la strada, lo stretto necessario per evitare i colpi di sonno. Aveva rischiato l'infarto quando, ormi sul suolo americano, la pattuglia di una contea alle porte di Boston, lo aveva fermato per controlli di routine, non era mai stato davvero convinto che Sorenson gli avesse detto tutta la verità sulla sicurezza di quell'identità, aveva sempre avuto l'idea che se Loksat fosse così ramificato dentro agli uffici federali, avrebbero potuto controllare anche Will e le informazioni in suo possesso, ma non aveva condiviso quella preoccupazione con Kate, avrebbe solo reso più difficile il loro distacco.

Era entrato in diversi locali per inviare quei documenti a Kate una volta per tutte, ma poi si era tirato indietro, non lo aveva fatto, perché darglieli avrebbe significato farla diventare un bersaglio quanto lui, almeno fino a quando non sarebbero stati decrittati e non era sicuro di quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto a tradurli. Alla fine decise di provare a trovare lui stesso chi avrebbe potuto mettere in chiaro quei file, si ricordò di un compagno di corso del college che era diventato analista, ed era diretto da lui, ora. Sarebbe stato meglio avere da darle i documenti già tradotti, piano perfetto avrebbe funzionato!

Aveva un solo grande problema, le medicine erano finite, probabilmente ne aveva più che abusato per tenersi vigile durante quella traversata chilometrica, ed ora si sentiva sempre più irrequieto, senza alcun apparente motivo, aveva aperto il flacone vuoto una decina di volte alla ricerca di una pillola pur sapendo che fossero finite, sudava sempre più copiosamente, il cuore batteva troppo forte, lo sentiva anche nelle orecchie, capì cosa gli stava succedendo era in piena crisi d'astinenza

Fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a pensare prima di perdere i sensi a cento metri dall'ospedale che aveva individuato con il navigatore dell'auto


	11. Chapter 11

**Undici**

Kate si era svegliata con un'emicrania terribile, si era preparata del caffè nero e disgustoso, era inutile, solo Castle riusciva tirare fuori da quella polvere marrone qualcosa di sublime, chissà qual era il suo segreto.

Sospirò tornando a chiedersi, come faceva ogni mattina appena sveglia, dove fosse, come stesse, poi le tornò in mente la visione onirico-alcolica della notte precedente, s'infilò nell'armadio e tirò fuori lo scatolone dove conservava le cose di sua madre. Tirò fuori vecchie foto, documenti, e poi la sua agenda, la sfogliò poi la chiuse di scatto

"Qui non c'è niente, lo vedi è quasi tutta scritta nell'incomprensibile codice che usava mia madre"

Parlò a voce bassa, a sé stessa a Castle, non lo sapeva neanche lei, forse stava continuando quel colloquio sognato, aveva bisogno di averlo vicino, magari avrebbe tirato fuori una delle sue intuizioni strampalate ma efficaci, o l'avrebbe solo abbracciata e forse lei in quel momento avrebbe desiderato solo quello. Sospirò al pensiero che non aveva fatto altro che tentare di allontanarlo da quando lo aveva conosciuto, ed ora che finalmente avevano colmato le distanze volute dalla paura, ne subivano una dettata dagli eventi

Le ricadde l'occhio sull'ultima pagina scritta da Johanna prima di essere uccisa, nessun codice, ma solo lettere abbreviate che segnavano il loro appuntamento a cena, la cena che non ci sarebbe mai stata, rimase a fissare quella pagina fino a quando lo squillo del telefono non la distolse da quei foschi pensieri

"Abbiamo una pista Beckett"

"arrivo" usci, portandosi dietro l'agenda, non sapeva neanche lei il motivo, fu un gesto istintivo, un aggrapparsi a qualcosa forse

Si era precipitata al distretto, scalpitava, voleva sapere, ma era consapevole di dover tenere un profilo basso, aveva frenato Ryan che le stava andando incontro non appena uscita dall'ascensore, si era diretta alla sua scrivania, aveva preso una telefonata, e fatto cenno ai Bro di avvicinarsi.

Attesero entrambi frementi pensando di poter finalmente condividere le informazioni

"Mi direte tutto sul luogo del delitto che ci hanno appena assegnato" non era il caso di parlarne lì al distretto, la situazione era davvero paranoica, di fatto non sapevano di chi potersi fidare ed era sempre preferibile scambiarsi informazioni fuori di lì, lontani da occhi e orecchie indiscreti e quell'omicidio era capitato nel momento opportuno

Non le era sfuggito il viso contratto con cui Ryan attendeva di aggiornarla, non era molto incoraggiante, ma si tenne l'ansia per sé mentre si dirigeva professionalmente sul luogo in cui qualcuno aveva segnalato il ritrovamento di un cadavere

"Allora cosa abbiamo"

"Uomo, sui 35, caucasico, un colpo d'arma da fuoco al petto ed uno… alla nuca"

"Un'esecuzione"

"Ne ha tutta l'aria"

"Potrò dire di più dopo l'autopsia"

"Ok grazie Lanie"

"Testimoni?"

"No nessuno, è successo tra le tre e le quattro di questa notte, il camion della nettezza urbana è passato alle 2 e 50 e non c'era nulla, l'ha trovato un pendolare che fa questa strada tutte e mattine, alle 4 appunto"

"Ok, e… per l'altra questione cosa abbiamo Ryan?" gli lanciò un'occhiata d'intesa e il detective capì al volo, si schiarì la voce, guardò il taccuino in modo automatico ma l'informazione la conosceva a memoria, se l'era impressa a fuoco nella mente e non vedeva l'ora di condividerla

"Il signor Grey è stato… ricoverato al Massachusetts General Hospital due giorni fa"

"Ri-co-verato?" ingoiò a vuoto anche se quella era una delle opzioni peggiori che avevano albergato nella sua mente in modo persistente

"Sì"

"È ancora lì?" iniziò a correre verso l'auto prima ancora di ricevere risposta

"Sì… ma Beckett dove vai?"

"Dove vuoi che stia andando Ryan, vado anche io" Esposito le corse dietro, lo stesse fece poco dopo Ryan

"Dove"

"A Boston per la miseria"

"Ma come giustifichiamo…"

"Rimani tu Ryan, coprici, sarà questione di poche ore vedrai!" Beckett glielo gridò quasi dal finestrino, aveva già ingranato la marcia, sgommò via lasciando Ryan e Lanie a guardarli andare via

"Poche ore, ma ce ne vogliono quattro in auto per arrivare a Boston…"

"Lo so Ryan, coprili ok" Lanie diede pacca amichevole sulla spalla dello sconsolato detective irlandese

"Nessun Grey… ha sì, scusate…"

L'altalena di emozioni contrastanti era iniziata in viaggio, quando Lanie per telefono, le aveva illustrato cosa poteva essere accaduto a Castle, e ora proseguiva davanti a quel medico che sembrava aver avuto un turno massacrante. Sì era lì, sollievo, forse, come stava dove stava? Avrebbe potuto vederlo?

"Alexander Grey, arrivato dal pronto soccorso… in stato di semi incoscienza…"

"Possiamo vederlo?" incalzò impaziente il medico che sfogliava la cartella con lentezza, o almeno era ciò che sembrava a lei

"Non credo sia possibile… non siete parenti e sembra che il signor Grey non ne abbia…"

"Si tratta di un'indagine di polizia quindi le riformulo la domanda, quando possiamo vederlo?" perfetto, abuso di potere fuori dal proprio territorio di competenza, niente male per l'integerrima detective Beckett

"Ha fatto qualcosa? È un ricercato?" il medico inarcò le sopracciglia sorpreso

"No, è una… vittima, probabilmente è in pericolo e noi siamo qui per proteggerlo" aggiunse Esposito per dar man forte a Kate che era visibilmente troppo coinvolta da quella faccenda e non poteva certo biasimarla

"Oh, ok, allora in questo caso… seguitemi. È arrivato qui dal pronto soccorso, due giorni fa, in stato di semi-incoscienza, disidratato e con una forte crisi d'astinenza da oppiacei, devo dire che con quelle ferite ancora in guarigione non è stata una sorpresa per noi che avesse sviluppato una dipendenza, deve aver finito la sua scorta e il fisico non ha retto"

"Ma ora è…, insomma si sta riprendendo?" non avrebbe retto altre brutte notizie

"queste cose sono piuttosto lunghe detective, dovrebbe saperlo" il medico alzò le spalle in segno di rassegnazione, poi spinse la porta per far strada all'interno della stanza, Kate si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro rendendosi conto che non era pronta a vederlo indifeso e sofferente dentro ad un letto d'ospedale, ma rimasero tutti impalati alla soglia di una stanza vuota

"Ma dove è? Infermiera il signor Grey, stanza 247, è a fare qualche analisi, a me non risulta che dovesse essere spostato"

"No, dottor Newmann, io non capisco… un'ora fa era qui, abbiamo parlato…"

"Parlato, cosa le ha detto?"

"Era piuttosto agitato, diceva che non poteva perdere tempo, io ho cercato di calmarlo e mi sembrava di esserci riuscita…"

"Cercate in tutto l'ospedale non può essere andato lontano"

Esposito andò diretto verso l'armadio dove avrebbero dovuto essere gli effetti personali di Castle/Grey, trovò la busta di plastica in cui dovevano aver riposto tutto quando era giunto incosciente al pronto soccorso

"Niente, ha preso tutto e se ne è andato. Oppure Beckett… potrebbero averlo prelevato"

"Spero proprio di no Espo - lanciò un'occhiata piena di paura al suo collega, poi reagì - dottore qualcuno ha chiesto del signor Grey prima di noi?"

"No, almeno non quando ero io di guardia"

"Sì"

Tutti si voltarono verso l'infermiera che aveva timidamente risposto dietro le loro spalle, la donna s'intimorì per quell'attenzione improvvisamente ricaduta su di lei, Kate lo notò e lottò con l'ansia bruciante di sapere per sfoggiare le parole più incoraggianti che riuscì a trovare

"Infermiera… - guardò il cartellino – Land, io sono Kate Beckett, della polizia di New York, il signor Grey potrebbe essere in pericolo, quindi è importante che lei ricordi chi lo ha cercato"

"Lei è Kate! il suo nome lo ripeteva in continuazione, chiedeva dove fosse Kate"

Kate ingoiò a vuoto, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa di sensi di colpa, non avrebbero mai dovuto separarsi, mai, trovò la forza di proseguire, avevano urgenza di capire

"E poi?"

"Poi quando è tornato più lucido mi ha chiesto un telefono ed io gli ho dato il mio, ha cercato qualcosa su internet a digitato, credo un messaggio e poi fatto una telefonata e dopo qualche ora è venuto un signore molto distinto, sembrava si conoscessero da molto tempo, poi li ho lasciati soli, ma quando quel signore se ne è andato il signor Grey era qui, nel suo letto"

"Ok, grazie… può farci vedere il suo telefono?" chiese Kate sulle spine mentre Esposito dava voce a quelle che erano state le sue speranze "Se abbiamo fortuna quel numero è ancora in memoria"

"Certo, certo lo vado a prendere subito"

Nel frattempo le guardie di sicurezza dell'ospedale comunicavano l'esito negativo delle loro ricerche Grey non era in ospedale, non più

"Cosa ne pensi Beckett?"

"Non lo so Esposito, davvero non lo so" scosse la testa, lo sguardo ricadde su quel letto sfatto, vuoto

"Ecco qui, dovreste risalire alle chiamate di ieri mattina" l'infermiera Land mise il telefono nelle mani Kate e scorse il display per sbloccarlo

"Grazie" Kate sorrise grata all'infermiera, poi iniziò a scorrere il registro delle chiamate fatte, annotò qualche numero che compariva senza un riferimento alla rubrica interna del telefono

"Abbiamo tre numeri, Espo, te li detto prova a comporli, vediamo cosa esce fuori"

Il detective annuì e si mise all'opera, Kate si sentiva un animale in gabbia, senza la minima idea di dove iniziare a cercare Castle

"Detective, permette una parola"

Il dottor Newman attirò l'attenzione di Beckett sventolando dei fogli che qualcuno gli aveva appena portato emergendo da un lungo corridoio

"Se trovate il signor Grey, vi prego di riportarlo qui il prima possibile, abbiamo visto le numerose cicatrici che ha sul corpo, io non so cosa lo abbia ridotto in quello stato, posso immaginarlo però, ho visto ferite simile sui militari feriti in medio oriente, bombe e non credo sia stato curato in modo appropriato, aspettavo le analisi per questa mattina ed eccole qui, il mio sospetto era fondato, chiunque gli abbia dato quegli antidolorifici non credo volesse curarlo, ma indurgli una sorta di tossicodipendenza, c'era il flacone vuoto tra le sue cose, abbiamo letto la composizione e… insomma, le dosi erano triple rispetto a quelle che si somministrano solitamente… il signor Grey ha bisogno urgente di assistenza medica"

"certo…dottore, se per qualche motivo non potessimo riportarlo immediatamente in ospedale…"

"somministrategli questo, è clonidina, aiuta ad alleviare i sintomi da astinenza, un soggetto con il fisico del signor Grey, se fosse stato sano non avrebbe auto bisogno altro che di tempo per smaltire gli oppiacei, ma purtroppo il suo corpo ha subito troppi traumi, ha bisogno comunque di assistenza, detective"

Kate prese quelle due siringhe avvolte in un involucro sterile e le mise nella borsa, le tremavano le mani, ebbe un capogiro, lei lo aveva intuito, aveva capito fin da subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava con quelle pillole, avrebbe dovuto andare più a fondo, essere più insistente con lui, farlo parlare, e per l'ennesima volta si accusò, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo solo

"Beckett, forse abbiamo qualcosa!"

La voce di Esposito la strappò da pensieri funesti e gliene fu grata, era inutile disperarsi, bisognava agire e in fretta

"Due numeri sono da scartare, uno è una lavanderia, l'altro un parente della signora Land, ma il terzo è il numero del centralino del MIT – guardò sorpreso la sua collega - Castle conosce qualcuno al Massachusetts Institute of Technology?"

"Possibilissimo, Castle conosce qualcuno ovunque" sentenziò Kate mentre una carrellata delle strambe conoscenze di Castle le occupava la memoria, mafiosi, maghi, scrittori, agenti della CIA e chi più ne ha…

"Già, ma che ce ne facciamo del numero del centralino, potrebbe essersi fatto passare chiunque!"

"Non è tutto Beckett, ho guardato la cronologia di navigazione del browser nel cellulare e ieri mattina qualcuno da questo telefono ha aperto il _Richard Castle's fan forum_ e non credo sia stata l'infermiera Land"

"Oddio, ma io ieri mattina avevo controllato…"

Guardarono l'ora, Rick era entrato un minuto esatto dopo che Kate si era disconnessa, il caso, malevolo! Ok mi serve un computer connesso, non posso usare il mio telefono, è sicuramente controllato

"Venga l'accompagno nel mio studio detective"

Due minuti dopo le parole di _CastleForever_ brillavano su uno schermo che Kate avrebbe voluto volentieri spaccare sulla testa di Castle non appena lo avesse rivisto

Eccomi, ho avuto un piccolo problema di percorso,

_un piccolo problema Castle! sei finito in ospedale diamine!_

Non posso scrivere molto

Non arrabbiarti ma cambio di programma

mi sono ricordato di conoscere un crittografo, l'ho contattato e se tutto andrà come deve potrà mandarti i documenti già decifrati, così dovrai solo usarli, senza rischi.

Non posso dirti il suo nome Però Basta Aggiustare Riferimenti e Tutto Leggerai E Troverai Ti amo

Lesse due volte quel messaggio, poi si nascose il volto tra le mani, dannato testardo avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una mossa del genere da lui, altro che 'non gioco a fare l'eroe'

"Allora che dice?"

"ecco leggete pure", girò il monitor a favore di Esposito, che lesse in silenzio, ma non poté esimersi dal commentare le parole finali "ha avuto anche il tempo di fare poesia"

"già, è pur sempre uno scrittore, anche quando fa cose del tutto sconsiderate!"

"Possiamo stamparlo dottore"

"Certo certo, ecco qui"

Kate prese quel foglio lo rilesse cercando di dimenticare le implicazioni personali, era sicura che Castel avesse trovato il modo di indicargli il contatto senza doverlo rendere esplicito, per paura che anche quella comunicazione venisse intercettata, ma come, cosa aveva fatto… quella frase finale…basta aggiustare i riferimenti…

"Dove andiamo?"

"Al MIT, a iniziare a cercare un ago in un pagliaio"

"Possiamo escludere alcuni dipartimenti, non credo che l'amico di Castle studiasse storia antica…"

"Sì, ne rimangono una miriade tra logica computazionale, robotica… continuo a leggere dal sito? No perché alcune di queste cose non so neanche cosa siano!" borbottò Esposito che leggeva da una lista infinita di dipartimenti dai nomi astrusi, la sua voce arrivava attutita a Kate che continuava a guardare quel messaggio

non posso dirti il suo nome

Però

Basta

Aggiustare

Riferimenti e

Tutto

Leggerai

E

Troverai

Ti amo

"Non posso dirti il suo nome Però Basta Aggiustare Riferimenti e Tutto Leggerai E Troverai Ti amo… ma certo! Castle sei un genio! È un acrostico!"

"acroche?"

"Le lettere maiuscole, formano una parola… PBARTLETT, P. Bartlett! Cerca un P. Bartlett!"

"Bingo Philip Bartlett, professore di crittografia e criptoanalisi! Certo che per ideare una cosa del genere non doveva stare così male, eh Beckett, dai vedrai che lo troveremo da Bartlett e risolveremo questa storia una volta per tutte"

"Lo spero Espo, davvero" si scambiarono un debole sorriso, consapevoli l'una del tentativo di conforto dell'altro

Bartlett non era all'istituto e non era a casa, Kate si presentò da sola alla moglie per non allarmarla o insospettirla, disse che era una vecchia amica del liceo, la moglie lo sapeva fuori con amici per due giorni di svago nella sua baita nella riserva di Middlesex Fells

"Ci siamo pochi chilometri, vedrai che li troviamo entrambi a pesca, con una mano sulla canna e l'altra sui documenti" provò ad alleggerire Esposito

Ma Kate non rispose, si limitò ad annuire poco convinta, non aveva un buon presentimento per niente

All'improvviso nel suo cervello si accese una lampadina: se erano riusciti a rintracciarlo loro, con un banale controllo degli ospedali, poteva averlo fatto anche Sorenson, era ovvio che anche lui monitorasse gli spostamenti di Alexander Grey, e non appena l'ospedale lo aveva registrato, l'informazione era arrivata placida e diretta a lui

"Ecco la baita, esce fumo dal camino, c'è qualcuno dentro"

"Fermati qui Espo, arriviamo da dietro e pistole in pugno" si fermarono a qualche centinaio di metri dalla casa, non voleva sorprese

"Ma Beckett io non credo…"

"Fai come ti dico" Indicò il vialetto in terra battuta, c'erano due macchine

Non si erano ancora mossi che sentirono esplodere due colpi all'interno della casa, si precipitarono lungo il vialetto mentre un piccolo e agile elicottero prendeva il volo da dietro l'abitazione, maledizione era nascosto, nessuno di loro due lo aveva notato! Si lanciarono dentro la casa armi in pugno, senza avere la minima idea di ciò che avrebbero trovato, ma di tutte le ipotesi quella che videro non li aveva neanche sfiorati

Will Sorenson era a terra sanguinante, la mano sulla spalla, accanto a lui un altro uomo riverso a terra, probabilmente morto

"Will, cosa è successo qui? Dov'è Rick? c'era un uomo con lui dove sono?"

"Ho fatto quello che potevo Becks… tenevano d'occhio anche me… l'ho dovuto portare qui - indicò il morto - l'ho ucciso, ma non è bastato, sapevano della seconda identità che ho fornito a Castle…" stava per svenire

"Hai bisogno di un ospedale, Will" era combattuta tra la preoccupazione per le condizioni di Will e la totale mancanza di informazioni su Castle, teneva la mano al suo ex fidanzato e cercava con gli occhi tracce di Rick nella casa che sembrava non ospitare altri che loro in quel momento. Will strinse la sua mano per richiamare la sua attenzione "mi dispiace Beks, io… non avevo capito fino a che punto erano arrivati…"

"ma dov'è Castle? Will concentrati ti prego, è scappato? Lo hai lasciato fuggire?"

Sorenson annuì poi indicò una porticina che dava sul bosco "lì"

Corse fuori mentre Esposito assisteva Sorenson

"Castle! Rick!"

Lo chiamò sperando si fossero nascosti poco lontano, ricevette in cambio solo il cinguettio degli uccelli e il fruscio sommesso delle fronde degli alberi, si guardò intorno, bosco, prati, un ruscello

"Non possono essere andati lontano…" mormorò fra sé in preda ad un'agitazione crescente

"Bartlett! Philipp Bartlett? Sono Kate Beckett polizia di New York, è tutto finito, non c'è più pericolo, la prego venga fuori"

"K-Kate? lei è Kate"

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta, del tutto fuori posto in quel paesaggio agreste, spuntò da un cespuglio a qualche metro da loro, agitò una mano per farsi vedere

"Venga qui, non tema…"

"Non… non posso… mi sono storto una caviglia mentre scappavo…i mocassini hanno la suola maledettamente liscia…"

Kate lo raggiunse di corsa, continuava a guardarsi attorno, era convinta che Castle fosse lì vicino a Bertlett, magari non in perfette condizioni, ma lì

"Dov'è Castle, signor Bartlett, Richard Castle?"

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, io non ho potuto fare niente, lo hanno portato via"

"Chi?"

"Due uomini, sono arrivati con quello che ha provato a salvarci, c'è stata una sparatoria quando quell'agente…"

"Sorenson"

"Sorenson, sì ha detto di chiamarsi così, insomma lui sembrava molto nervoso, sono arrivati in quattro cercavano Rick, ha provato a scappare anche lui quando Sorenson ha sparato contro i suoi, ma poi hanno vinto loro, Rick non aveva le forze per opporsi e l'agente è stato colpito… io mi sono nascosto qui, e poi siete arrivati voi"

Tornarono nella casa, Kate corse da Sorenson

"Will, avevate un elicottero, sai dove possono averlo portato? Will?"

"È svenuto Beckett, l'ambulanza sta arrivando e se rimaniamo dovremmo spiegare alla polizia locale e ai suoi cosa è successo qui"

"Hai ragione Esposito, dobbiamo filarcela e alla svelta"

"Beckett, Will prima di perdere i sensi ha detto che gli uomini che lo hanno portato via non sono federali"

"certo, lo so è LokSat…"

"ha detto CIA"

Kate aprì la bocca senza riuscire a dire una parola, come aveva fatto a non pensarci, chi si muoveva così spregiudicatamente se non gente della CIA "hanno Rick, maledizione, e i documenti"

"parlate di questa? L'ha data a me, è la prima cosa che ha fatto, Rick mi ha chiamato, aveva bisogno di aiuto, sa noi eravamo compagni al college, poi ci siamo persi di vista io sono venuto qui a Boston, ma eravamo, siamo buoni amici. È stato un colpo quando mi ha detto che era in ospedale e ancora di più quando mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo ad uscire di lì. Mi ha raccontato tutto, di lei, di Loksat, molto di lei in verità detective…. e mi ha dato il suo indirizzo detective Beckett" Bartlett, ancora pieno di adrenalina cercava di scaricare l'energia parlando troppo e troppo velocemente, ma Kate ed Espo si erano già scambiati un'occhiata d'intesa

"è un uomo morto Beckett, lo sai vero? Quando scopriranno che non ha nessuna moneta con cui scambiare la sua vita"

"lo avrebbero ucciso comunque Espo, me lo hanno detto chiaramente quando mi hanno interrogata, è solo questione di tempo"

"lo troveremo"

"lo troveremo"

"Le vuoi Castle? è semplice dacci i documenti e saranno tue, smetterai di stare così male, tornerai nel tuo paradiso artificiale, che te ne sembra?"

Un uomo che Castle non aveva mai visto prima, mise il flacone arancione sotto i suoi occhi, ma ad una distanza calcolata appositamente per non permettergli di prenderlo. Le mani di Castle guizzarono veloci verso quella che la sua mente alterata mostrava come unica soluzione, fermandosi a pochi centimetri

"I documenti contabili Castle"

I crampi allo stomaco erano diventati insopportabili, non riusciva neanche a stare in piedi, continuamente ripiegato su sé stesso, voleva che tutto finisse, il dolore, le vertigini, il freddo pungente e poi di colpo il caldo insopportabile. Aveva studiato le crisi d'astinenza per essere più efficace nelle descrizioni dei suoi libri, ma in nessuno degli articoli scientifici che aveva letto c'era scritto che quando si è in piena crisi la mente di scinde nettamente in due, da una parte il tossico che reclama la sua dose e dall'altra, spettatore atterrito e impotente, l'ultimo barlume sano di te stesso. Castle il tossico, Alexander l'uomo che avrebbe tanto voluto salvarsi e tornare da Kate. Lui sapeva di non dover cedere a quella tentazione, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto Kate sarebbe diventata il primo bersaglio, ma semplicemente non ne aveva la forza.

"Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo, sai benissimo che non ne uscirai da solo, il tuo fisico non reggerà, perché credi che ti abbiano dimesso così in fretta? Era il nostro piccolo asso nella manica in caso tu non volessi collaborare ed eccoci qui"

"Se muoio… non-non avrete i documenti comunque"

"La tua morte è sempre stata un'opzione, stiamo solo cercando di ottimizzare, avere i documenti sarebbe una cosa splendida, averli persi e seppelliti con te anche"

Un'altra fitta, il desiderio di quel benessere che ormai era solo un ricordo, quando la piccola pillola bianca faceva sparire di colpo tutte le sofferenze, fisiche e mentali, l'ennesimo sguardo a quel flacone così vicino e poi di nuovo lo spettatore passivo, Alexander, che grida nella sua mente di non farlo, di ricordarsi che esisteva un altro modo per stare bene, che era Kate, Kate doveva resistere e tornare da Kate.

"Andate al diavolo se vi piace lo spettacolo accomodatevi, io non ho nulla da darvi"

"Ok, l'hai voluto tu Castle. Lo lascio qui in modo che tu possa contemplare la salvezza senza averla, a proposito, non tirare troppo le cinghie, potresti farti male"


	12. Chapter 12

**Dodici**

Stava volando e in basso vedeva Kate, correva, correva da lui? ma non poteva raggiungerlo, lui era troppo in alto, lontano, e la chiamava, sentiva la propria voce gridare, gli sembrava di aver usato tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo ma un rumore più forte copriva tutto, era un rombo assordante che faceva male alle orecchie.

Spalancò gli occhi, gli mancava l'aria, non stava volando, era ancora in quella brandina, si guardò attorno cercando di riconnettersi con la realtà, già ora ricordava, era ancora in quella che aveva tutto l'aspetto di essere una cella di massima sicurezza, aveva manette ai polsi e alle caviglie, legate da una catenella abbastanza lunga da permettergli di raggiungere un lavandino sotto cui c'era anche un wc, niente di più, il flacone arancione era ancora lì, posizionato a pochi centimetri dalle sue dita.

Quel volo, e Kate, aveva sognato? Oppure era un ricordo? Non era più sicuro di niente, realtà e fantasia si mescolavano confusamente nella sua testa, frazionandosi e ricomponendosi come se fossero dentro un caleidoscopio. Poi per qualche secondo tutto tornava magicamente al suo posto, ma certo l'elicottero con cui lo avevano portato via, ed ora ricordava lei era lì, minuscola sotto di lui che correva verso la baita di Bartlett, lo aveva rintracciato! Allora Phil era salvo, era con Kate ed anche i documenti erano in buone mani, era sicuro che ce l'avrebbero fatta.

Cercò di calmare la respirazione, era madido di sudore, e sentiva che stava arrivando un'altra vampata di caldo insopportabile, cercò di non agitarsi, qualsiasi movimento gli procurava dolore come se tutte le sue cicatrici avessero iniziato a pulsare, insieme. Ogni volta che una crisi raggiungeva il suo apice, era sempre più difficile riprendersi, il cuore continuava a battere all'impazzata come se non riuscisse più a rallentare, aveva paura, di morire senza averla potuta rivedere almeno un'ultima volta.

Poi arrivava una fitta più dolorosa delle altre e ricominciava la lotta per non cedere, Castle tirava le catene, cercava di arrivare a quelle pillole, si sarebbe tagliato un braccio pur di liberarsi e prenderle, avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo, gridava che avrebbe detto tutto, era disposto a vendere il suo amico Bartlett pur di riavere quella roba nelle vene. Alexander reagiva, faticosamente, a quella follia, lo zittiva a suon di ricordi, raccoglieva immagini sparse in quella memoria alterata,

gli occhi di Kate la prima volta che l'aveva incontrata al party,

le sue mani che giocavano delicatamente con quell'anello appeso alla catenina,

i suoi sorrisi all'inizio così rari,

le sue occhiatacce,

le battute,

le lacrime,

le risate,

il suo profumo di ciliegie,

la sua pelle,

i suoi fianchi,

la schiena perfetta,

il suo corpo che ondeggiava su di lui,

poteva vederla quasi toccarla, la sentiva muoversi sopra il suo bacino, era meraviglioso, estasiante poi di colpo quel corpo nudo perfetto diventava di ghiaccio, il freddo lo attanagliava facendo irrigidire ogni muscolo, le contrazioni erano insopportabili, e tornava nel buio, di nuovo.

E tutto sarebbe ricominciato da capo, fino a che il cuore non avrebbe più retto.

In un raro momento di perfetta lucidità si disse che avrebbe rifatto tutto, ogni cosa, non aveva rimpianti perché in fin dei conti era riuscito ad amarla, e quel sentimento nessuno glielo avrebbe tolto, nessuno.

Capì che era arrivato quasi alla fine quando le persone che ogni tanto entravano in quella stanza senza finestre avevano perso ogni sembianza, erano ombre e voci attutite, di cui non comprendeva neanche più le parole. Qualcuno probabilmente lo aveva scosso cercando di riportarlo indietro, forse altri tentativi di farlo parlare, ma lui ormai aveva iniziato un viaggio senza ritorno, non ne aveva la forza, non più. Si concesse un'ultima allucinazione: spegnersi guardando la luce negli occhi screziati di Kate, quello sì che sarebbe stato un bel modo di andarsene, come brillavano, lei parlava con gli occhi, lo aveva sempre fatto, ed ora sembrava dirgli ancora una volta 'Ti, amo, rimani con me, non te ne andare'

"Rick ti prego, reagisci, guardami, rimani con me non te ne andare!"

C'erano ancora spari che risuonavano nel corridoio, grida di via libera che si sovrapponevano a perentorie richieste di resa, lei aveva attraversato una barriera di tiri incrociati, non appena aveva individuato la porta, l'aveva sfondata ed era entrata con l'arma spianata, l'aveva rinfoderata non appena lo aveva visto, solo, un corpo abbandonato su una brandina militare, la barba ancora più lunga, profonde occhiaie che cerchiavano gli occhi. Si era inginocchiata accanto a lui, era immobile, il torace non si muoveva, dovette farsi forza per cercare la vena del collo, un battito, poi un altro ma era troppo lento, dannatamente lento, se ne stava andando, ma lei non glielo avrebbe permesso, non ora che lo aveva ritrovato. Le circostanze non permettevano che una veloce scansione per capire cosa gli avessero fatto, aveva temuto di trovarlo a pezzi dopo che Will, prima di entrare in sala operatoria era riuscito a mormorare due parole 'Black site', e a lei s'era gelato il sangue nelle vene, i siti neri della CIA, tristemente famosi soprattutto dopo che Bush ne aveva ammesso l'esistenza e l'uso dopo l'11/9, luoghi senza legge e senza speranza per chi ci finiva dentro.

Provò a scuoterlo delicatamente, gli girò il viso verso di lei, le sembrò che aprisse gli occhi ma non c'era alcuno sguardo vigile.

Iniziò a slegarlo, vide a poca distanza dal suo capezzale il flacone arancione, intuì il tipo di tormento a cui lo avevano sottoposto, sperò si trattasse solo di quello, perché forse aveva una speranza di salvarlo, prese l'involucro sterile che aveva ancora con sé da Boston, non sapeva se ormai fosse troppo tardi per quella roba, tirò fuori una siringa e iniettò tutto il contenuto nella spalla di Castle che sembrò non avvertire neanche l'ago che entrava

"sono qui, ti ho trovato, te l'ho detto io ti trovo sempre…tieni duro…"

Un proiettile si conficcò nello stipite della porta, dovette lasciare la sua posizione accanto a Rick per tornare a proteggersi, si nascose al lato della porta, pistola alzata davanti a sé, uscì quanto bastava per mirare, sparò due colpi, un lamento e un tonfo, poi la voce di Esposito che ringraziava

"L'ho trovato, serve subito un'ambulanza Javier!"

Vide il collega fare un cenno di assenso e poi sparire di nuovo nel corridoio, altri spari ancora, il confronto a fuoco non era finito

"credo che…sia in testa tu…con i salvataggi Kate…"

Si voltò di scatto verso la brandina, lo aveva sentito davvero? O era la sua immaginazione che le giocava brutti scherzi?

Due occhi blu la fissavano increduli

"Dovrei… dovrei picchiarti Castle… non mi sembra che fossero questi i patti"

"Lo-gi-ca"

"Tu che parli a me di logica? Quella droga deve averti danneggiato il cervello"

Ci aveva provato ad essere caustica, era furiosa con lui, era stramaledettamene felice di averlo ritrovato

"Ce la fai ad alzarti? "

"Non ne ho… idea… dove siamo?"

"Sai cos'è un sito nero"

"CIA?"

"esatto"

"ma tu come…?"

Altri spari fuori dalla stanza

"Non è il momento, ti spiegherò dopo, vediamo solo se riesci a camminare o sarà un problema uscire di qui… ti hanno… ti hanno fatto…"

Lo vide scuotere la testa "non mi hanno toccato Kate, non serviva, faceva tutto la mia dipendenza da quella roba…" sorrise amaramente, poi si appoggiò al suo braccio provando a tirarsi su, ebbe una vertigine molto forte, Kate se ne accorse dal modo in cui lo sentì letteralmente aggrapparsi al suo avambraccio

"Ehi, ehi, ok facciamo piano… poco alla volta"

"Sparano"

"Sì ma tra poco sarà tutto finito"

"Kate!"

Il grido di Castle risuonò insieme ad uno scoppio assordante, Kate si buttò istintivamente su di lui, franarono a terra, granata stordente, fumo luce abbagliante rumore, rimasero a terra mentre una nebbia dall'odore acre si alzava verso il soffitto. Rimasero in quella posizione per alcuni secondi, cercando di riprendere le facoltà uditive e visive, tossendo per il fumo. La situazione fisica già precaria di Rick non aveva di certo giovato, Kate recuperò prima, gli mise una mano sul torace invitandolo a rimanere fermo, poi si girò nella direzione in cui sapeva ci fosse la porta, nascosta ancora dalla nebbia, vide un'ombra avanzare verso di loro, non avrebbe fatto mai in tempo ad estrarre la pistola, si buttò in avanti, per contrastare l'attacco che sapeva imminente, se avesse chiuso la distanza in tempo forse avrebbe evitato che quell'uomo facesse fuoco, aveva una frazione di secondo, la nebbia ancora li proteggeva entrambi.

Rick lottava con sé stesso, aveva compreso il pericolo, avvertito il corpo di Kate su di lui, la sua mano sul petto, la sua voce che lo rassicurava, poi nulla più, sentiva il suo respiro affannoso, stava lottando lì a poca distanza, ma la nebbia del fumogeno e la debolezza della sua vista che si stava appannando sempre di più, non gli consentivano di vederla, avrebbe voluto aiutarla, aveva anche provato ad alzarsi, ricadendo penosamente sul pavimento.

All'improvviso partì uno sparo, schizzi di sangue gli imbrattarono la camicia, non avvertì più alcun movimento nella stanza poi il corpo di Kate cadde vicino a lui, la testa vicino alla sua testa, fu solo una frazione di secondo, ma pensò che il cuore non avrebbe retto molto di più, quando la vide con gli occhi chiusi, la credette colpita, ferita, morta? poi però li osservò aprirsi all'improvviso, la seguì mentre si alzava, scartava di lato e l'uomo arrivò mancandola e finalmente Rick lo vide in viso, era il suo torturatore, quello che lo aveva lasciato a morire lì dentro

La lotta continuò stavolta molto vicino a lui, una pistola cadde a poca distanza del braccio abbandonato di Rick, lui allungò la mano e la mente gli ripropose le infinite volte che aveva provato ad arrivare a quelle pillole maledette, ai polsi tirati, alla volontà del tutto annullata, un grido strozzato di Kate lo risvegliò da quell'incubo, stavolta non c'erano catene a fermarlo, prese l'arma, la puntò verso l'uomo che stava avendo la meglio su di lei fece fuoco.

Un tonfo sordo, il respiro ampio di Kate che cercava di riprendeva ossigeno, provò a stendere la mano, senti quella di Kate che la stringeva, poi passi di corsa nel corridoio, la voce di Esposito, Ryan, erano salvi forse, fu l'ultimo pensiero che riuscì a formulare prima d'essere avvolto da una foschia molto più densa di quella del fumogeno.

Nebbia, fumo denso, possibile ne fosse ancora avvolta? Però il pavimento sembrava meno duro e freddo, e perché aveva tutta questa difficoltà a ricordare come era finita così lunga distesa… era in un letto? Gli occhi finalmente misero a fuoco ed ebbe un colpo al cuore, pareti bianche illuminate dal sole, lenzuola bianche, tutto così tristemente familiare, si sentiva confusa e avvolta da un bisogno vitale di richiudere gli occhi e dormire, lottò per rimanere vigile ma vinse il miscuglio liquido che penzolava attaccato ad un rastrello sulla sua testa, la sparatoria, il funerale di Montgomery, Castle che l'aveva salvata, che non avrebbe dovuto, avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per metterlo in salvo, sì, qualcosa di drastico… tutto sbiadì fino a sparire del tutto.

Ritrovò la coscienza che doveva essere notte fonda, e si riallacciarono anche i ricordi con cui si era lasciata andare, mise istintivamente la mano sul petto, poi sul fianco, non c'erano bende, si rese conto d'avere un braccio bloccato da qualcosa, eccole le fasciature, aveva una ferita alla spalla, ma come poteva essere? la premette come per accertarsi che fosse vera e in quel preciso momento la memoria iniziò a ricomporsi, immagini e sensazioni, mescolate sovrapposte che girarono vorticosamente nella sua mente prima di ritrovare il loro posto, come uno di quei puzzle digitali che arrivati ad un certo punto rimettono a posto i pezzi da soli.

Dolore, solitudine, una tomba, poi il mare blu scuro, due occhi dello stesso colore, una barba folta e misteriosa, iceberg e balene, sorrisi, lacrime, brividi di piacere e poi fuoco, spari, nostalgia, corse angosciose, paura terribile e profonda, e di nuovo spari, preghiere, sollievo, lotta disperata e poi una mano che stringeva la sua e silenzio

Ricordava tutto fino all'arrivo dei Bro, poi più nulla, l'ultima immagine di Rick a terra che le stringeva la mano mentre nell'altra aveva ancora una pistola. Poi la stretta si era allentata all'improvviso, del tutto.

Dov'era? come stava? Non sarebbe di certo rimasta a letto a farsi queste domande, scoperchiò le lenzuola e si accinse a manovrare per scendere da quel letto

"Beks sei sveglia! Dove diavolo stai andando?" la porta s'era aperta all'improvviso o almeno così sembrò a lei, era molto più probabile che avessero bussato e lei non se ne fosse accorta, troppo presa da quel turbinio

"Will? Che ci fai qui?" era decisamente sorpresa, lo aveva lasciato solo settantadue ore prima in un ospedale di Boston, ora era lì in piedi che le sorrideva, braccio al collo, solito piglio deciso

"Sono in veste ufficiale, sono incaricato, diciamo così di ripulire il più possibile ed accertarmi che siano stati presi tutti i cattivi"

"Oh, capisco. Mi fa piacere vedere che ti sei ripreso…a proposito, grazie, se non ci avessi messo sulla strada giusta non avremmo mai trovato Castle…"

"Stavi andando da lui, vero?

"Sì, io non so nulla non ricordo molto… io non so in che condizioni sia"

"Dorme – sorrise di nuovo poi le rivolse uno sguardo divertito – pare che tu gli abbia salvato la vita con quell'iniezione e che lui l'abbia salvata a te sparando al signor Smith, spero la finiate di fare questo giochino a chi salva più l'altro è…stucchevole e da filmetto poliziesco di serie B in cui a nessuno interessa dei casi ma solo della liaison amorosa dei protagonisti"

"Io ho salvato… lui mi ha… - lo ripeté tra sé, poi si rese conto che il suo interlocutore attendeva una qualche risposta adeguata alla sua battuta - ti sei messo a seguire serie TV, Will?"

"Le preferisco ai romanzi del mistero, abbiamo gusti diversi evidentemente Beckes, sono felice che ti stai riprendendo, ora ti saluto, in questa stanza era solo una visita da… amico"

Dormiva eh già, dormiva come un bambino da più di settantotto ore, Kate aveva parlato con i medici e aveva dovuto rivedere la sua ricostruzione cronologica degli eventi, perché anche lei, così le avevano detto, era stata fuori combattimento per un po'. La corsa da Boston al quartier generale della CIA in cerca di un black site che nessuno immaginava esistesse anche nella grande mela, era avvenuta ben cinque giorni prima, non due come immaginava lei. Erano lì in quell'ospedale da cinque giorni ora più ora meno, e lui una volta stabilizzato non aveva fatto che dormire, prima indotto dai farmaci, poi come estrema risorsa del suo fisico in cerca di guarigione.

Lui dormiva, e lei lo guardava. Sapeva perfettamente che fosse una cosa un po' stravagante da fare, forse anche leggermente insana, ma a lei serviva come cartina di tornasole, punto focale, cardine, puntello e altre similitudini che le erano venute in mente in quelle ore, mentre cercava di giustificare quel bisogno quasi viscerale di stargli accanto. Lo trovava quasi sempre girato su un fianco, una mano sotto la guancia coperta dalla barba scura, l'altra distesa placidamente su un fianco, il ciuffo ribelle che cadeva sugli occhi, era tenero da guardare, se non ci fossero state quelle odiate lenzuola bianche ad avvolgerlo avrebbe potuto anche immaginarsi di essere a casa, poi la mente iniziava a vagare, quale casa? avevano condiviso una vecchia casa di legno affacciata sull'oceano, per poche ore, meravigliose poche ore; lui non ne aveva più una, il loft probabilmente era stato acquistato da qualcuno ormai; c'era sempre il suo appartamento… o forse chissà, avrebbero avuto una casa tutta loro?

In quelle ore trascorse seduta accanto a lui l'avevano spesso visitata delle sensazioni di déjà-vu ribaltate, non aveva potuto fare a meno di ripensare a quella situazione che avevano vissuto a parti invertite più di un anno prima, le speranze e la fiducia che lei nutriva in attesa che lui si riprendesse dovevano essere le stesse che aveva provato lui, solo che lei gli aveva distrutto ogni sogno con quella bella pensata dell'amnesia. Era devastante solo immaginarlo, odiava sé stessa per quella scelta, era arrabbiata con lui perché non era stato ai patti, aveva voluto agire da solo per tenerla al sicuro ed aveva rischiato di morire, di nuovo. C'era qualcosa di estremante sbagliato nel modo che avevano avuto fino a quel momento per dimostrarsi l'amore che ciascuno nutriva per l'altro. Ma lei ora aveva compreso tutto quanto, aveva chiaro come non mai cosa sarebbe servito loro, e non vedeva l'ora che si svegliasse per riuscire a dirglielo.

Poi finalmente aveva riaperto quegli occhi, e aveva sorriso non appena le era entrata nel campo visivo, anzi aveva letteralmente mutato espressione, come se solo in quel momento fosse uscito da incubo, forse anche lui si stava facendo tante domande angosciose che s'erano sciolte alla sua vista. E così aveva rimandato, aspettato che fosse più lucido, ed erano passate altre ore, forse anche un giorno o due, tanto nessuno dei due sarebbe scappato via, almeno per un po'

Aveva anche lui ricordi un po' confusi, soprattutto degli ultimi eventi e Kate cercò pazientemente di placare la sua ansia di sapere, soprattutto se erano riusciti nell'intento di fermare Loksat. Lui aveva ascoltato in silenzio, a volte annuendo, altre sospirando, spesso fissando il tutore che bloccava il braccio di Kate, identico a quello che lui aveva indossato molti mesi prima, quando aveva fatto esattamente come lei, era fuggito dal suo letto per stare con lei, aspettare che si svegliasse, ma quella era un'altra storia ormai

"Siamo pari allora" concluse Kate alla fine del racconto del suo rocambolesco salvataggio da quel Black site

"Pari… ti ha quasi ucciso quel… come si chiamava quel figlio di…" ribolliva di rabbia, si rese conto che era lo stesso sentimento che aveva provato quando aveva capito che lei fosse in difficoltà e aveva premuto quel grilletto

"Indovina? John Smith"

"Ah ecco, nome falso" scosse le spalle sconsolato

"Sì, identità sconosciuta, le impronte sue e degli altri con cui abbiamo intrattenuto quel delizioso scontro a fuoco non figurano in nessun data base, fantasmi" allargò l'unico braccio che poteva muovere in segno di resa

"Come il sottoscritto" sospirò, lei lo guardò meravigliata

"Ma no, non sei più un fantasma, poco fa ho incrociato il funzionario federale che doveva portarti i documenti, non è venuto da te? Mi sembra strano"

Lui cambiò espressione, nei suoi occhi Kate rivide la stessa malinconia del loro primo incontro a Trinity

"ha detto, firmi qui e tutto sarà come prima"

Kate non chiese, sapeva che Rick si riferisse proprio all'uomo in doppio petto grigio incaricato di far resuscitare Richard Castle dal punto di vista burocratico, una cosa non da poco, dato che da 'morto' Rick non avrebbe avuto assicurazione sanitaria, conti in banca e così via, ma era convinta che lo avrebbe trovato su di giri per essere ufficialmente tornato in vita, essersi riappropriato dei suoi nomi, evidentemente non era così, attese che proseguisse e lui lo fece, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio

"ma niente sarà come prima, io… non sono più lo stesso uomo di un anno fa"

"non è necessariamente un male, no?" gli sorrise, sperando che lui la imitasse, ci provò abbozzò un sorriso poco convinto, ma lei aveva ancora due assi nella manica, tirò fuori il primo

"ad esempio, ora che è stato dato il cessato pericolo, puoi fare una telefonata che immagino tu abbia desiderato fare ogni giorno" gli porse un cellulare

"non è l'ultimo modello…ma è intestato a te, Richard Castle, c'è un solo numero in memoria" lui la guardò grato e commosso, prese il telefono, compose il numero, al primo 'ciao zucca sono papà' lei uscì dalla stanza, non avrebbe retto l'emozione della sua emozione nel sentire la figlia dopo più di un anno


	13. Chapter 13

**Tredici**

Lo aveva lasciato al telefono con la sua famiglia, era tornata nella sua stanza a prendere le sue cose, da quel momento era un 'paziente in libertà vigilata', così si definiva lei, traducendo quello che con linguaggio medico-burocratico, definiscono solitamente dimissioni protette. Odiava gli ospedali, quindi avrebbe dovuto provare sollievo alla sola idea che avrebbe dormito finalmente nel suo letto dopo giorni, peccato che il suo letto si trovava a troppe miglia da quello di Rick, e bastava questa circostanza a fargli perdere ogni appeal.

Attraversò a passo lento i due corridoi che separavano le loro stanze, era sovrappensiero quindi non percepì immediatamente lo strano e insolito vociare che si animava al di là di una grande porta a vetri opaca, ma quando un battente si aprì per far passare un medico, le sagome appannate si mostrarono nitide e in tutta la loro disarmonica agitazione: giornalisti

"Che succede?"

Chiese al medico che aveva appena varcato la soglia e sembrava palesemente in cerca di salvezza e ossigeno per aver attraversato quell'assembramento rumoroso

"Sono qui per voi, detective, soprattutto per il redivivo signor Castle, la notizia è ufficiale da qualche ora, le vostre facce sono su tutti i notiziari e quindi anche il nostro ospedale"

Alzò le spalle e le sorrise, lei annuì: già, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, sospirò non si sentiva pronta a quel turbinio e se non lo era lei, figuriamoci Castle. Doveva trovare un modo semplice e diretto per prepararlo a quell'impatto, era inutile provare a proteggerlo mettendolo sotto ad una campana di vetro. Ebbe un'idea, sperò funzionasse, ringraziò i progettisti dei grandi edifici che, per obbligo o vezzo, mettono sempre più di un'uscita, scelse la meno battuta dalla stampa, gli sarebbero serviti pochi minuti.

Era rimasto con il telefono in mano, la voce di Alexis commossa e piena di gioia che gli dava appuntamento al giorno seguente, non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarla, di avere Martha che gli girava attorno gesticolando e lanciando frecciate senza pietà senza riuscire a nascondere del tutto l'amore materno che traboccava dai suoi occhi, chissà cosa avrebbe detto di quella barba folta che lo trasformava quasi del tutto. Studiò il suo riflesso nel display spento del telefono, chiedendosi ancora una volta chi fosse diventato in tutti quei mesi, lo avrebbe scoperto solo uscendo di lì, e la cosa lo spaventava certo, ma ci sarebbe stata Kate con lui. Si rese conto in quel momento che non era più rientrata nella stanza dopo avergli lasciato quel cellulare, poi ricordò che non era in vestaglia come tutte le altre volte che era stata da lui, era vestita, l'avevano dimessa, era già andata via? Sarebbe tornata? E perché si agitava in quel modo, ora? Lo sapeva benissimo il motivo: sottili fili di paranoia che lo avvolgevano come tentacoli, da mesi ormai, mesi di paura e solitudine, alimentati da quelle pasticche che lo avevano quasi annientato. Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi cercando di calmare i battiti.

Il rumore della porta che si apriva lo fece sobbalzare, entrò un'infermiera che gli sorrise, poggiò un vassoio sul suo tavolino, salutò e uscì

Gelatina, disgustosa gelatina ai lamponi. E pensare che quando era bambino ci andava matto! Avrebbe tanto voluto trovarsi da Remi's con un panino doppio tra le mani, seduto davanti a Kate. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo immergendosi in quel piccolo sogno di normalità. Erano stati in quel locale molte volte, e in ogni occasione lui aveva pensato fosse il momento giusto per dirle che non era più una questione di libri, poi si tirava indietro, spaventato dai suoi stessi desideri. Ma non era più così, sarebbero usciti da Remi's e magari avrebbero proseguito la serata insieme, amandosi per tutta la notte, svegliandosi nello stesso letto… magari per sempre.

La porta si aprì di nuovo ridestandolo da quel sogno giunto a sfumature da doccia fredda, riaprì gli occhi e se la ritrovò realmente davanti

"Ehi"

"Ehi, ma non ti ho sentito entrare…devo essermi appisolato e ho sognato, credo…"

"Uhm ed è qualcosa che si può raccontare?"

"Impallidiresti dalla vergogna Beckett, credimi"

Lei aveva scelto un approccio leggero ed era felice di constatare che lui aveva risposto a tono, si era sistemato meglio a sedere e le aveva offerto un sorriso un po' sbilenco, anticipatore della frase che stava per pronunciare

"Avevi ragione Kate, dovrei essere felice di essere tornato, sarà questo noioso ospedale" alzo le braccia lasciandole ricadere sulle lenzuola sconsolato, voleva uscire di lì anche se non sapeva bene dove sarebbe andato

"Credo che tu abbia solo bisogno di qualche tempo per abituarti ad una normalità che manca da tanto, io personalmente sono estremamente felice che tu sia ' o', almeno così titolano i maggiori giornali oggi, siamo di dominio pubblico da questa mattina, niente più segreti" lo guardò negli occhi, sperando che la notizia non lo inducesse a rintanarsi ancora di più in sé stesso, e cercando di ritrovare quella scintilla che per troppo tempo era mancata nel suo sguardo, gli sorrise sfiorandogli l'avanbraccio e lui reagì restituendole un sorriso genuino che sembrava aver preso energia da quel contatto. Tornò a fare battute degne di lui

"Sono risorto, woa, effettivamente mi pare di ricordare che il club dei redivivi sia piuttosto ristretto… allora forse, se mi concentro trasformerò questa gelatina in qualcosa di più commestibile" prese tra le mani quella coppetta colma di una sostanza rossa non ben identificata, fissandola come se avesse realmente qualche superpotere

"A quello ci ho pensato io" gli lanciò uno sguardo complice mentre faceva apparire, non si sa bene da dove, un sacchetto dall'aspetto molto familiare

"Cheeseburger, oh Kate Beckett io ti amo!" diede una divertente enfasi alla frase, ma gli occhi gli brillarono sulle ultime parole

"Lo so" si sedette accanto a lui finalmente, rompendo quella linea di confine che si era autoimposta per paura di non saper gestire le emozioni e le mille cose che aveva in mente di dire e che si teneva dentro da quando s'era risvegliata

"E non rispondi con aria sognate 'anche io Rick'? nei copioni da romanzo rosa normalmente è quello che succede…" si finse deluso, voleva scherzarci su un po', ma la vide rabbuiarsi e i neuroni a specchio agiscono sempre subdoli, s'incupì anche lui "c'è qualcosa che non va? È la barba? La taglierò anche se non credo che quello che c'è sotto sia meglio? È il mio aspetto vero, le cicatrici e tutto il resto? Lo capisco sai" abbassò lo sguardo verso le mani che aveva riposto in grembo dopo aver gesticolato un po' troppo, anche loro piene di cicatrici, eh già Bella e la Bestia, senza magia finale, sospirò

"Hai finito di dire stupidaggini Richard Alexander Castle?"

"Sì, credo" dovete rialzare lo sguardo meravigliato dal piglio deciso e quasi arrabbiato di lei, salvo poi vederle tremare le mani e luccicare lo sguardo, non ci stava capendo nulla

"Io, ho… paura Rick" soffiò fuori con un filo di voce a mala pena udibile

"Lo ved…"

"Aspetta, fammi parlare, tu ora sei qui, davanti a me con un colorito decisamente migliore e io dovrei essere solo felice, invece sono terrorizzata che non sia finita, che succederà qualcos'altro di tremendo perché sono 18 mesi che ogni volta che uno di noi due ha pensato d'aver messo a posto le cose, succede una catastrofe e noi ci allontaniamo, e ogni volta pare che sarà per sempre, ed io non reggerei ad un'altra esperienza come questa, ok? ecco tutto qui"

"Un momento, ti stai allontanando volutamente da me perché potremmo essere separati dagli eventi?" era sorpreso e terrorizzato alla sola idea che lei potesse dirigersi verso l'uscita di quella stanza per non tornare mai più

"Castle io…" scosse la testa, perché era così dannatamente difficile? prese fiato per ricominciare il round ma una voce squillante alle loro spalle interruppe quel flusso tanto difficoltoso quanto necessario, si ritrovò spinta verso l'uscita da uno stuolo di persone sconosciute, tutte tranne la capofila di quell'esercito invasore: Gina Cowell, ex moglie e editor di Castle

"Rick, Rick, oh Richard! Ma sei veramente tu? Sei sei…diverso" il viso per un attimo mostrò una smorfia di disgusto poi tornò un sorriso falso come una banconota da 30 dollari "che colpo al cuore è stato scoprire che non eri morto! Al tuo funerale ero, devastata, letteralmente, abbiamo fatto commemorazioni che sono durate mesi, certo non perdonerò mai a Martha d'aver messo quel tuo secondo o terzo nome sulla lapide, ci ha rovinato i tour commemorativi, comunque vendite dei tuoi romanzi, sono schizzate alle stelle!"

La bionda si era precipitata verso Rick sommergendolo con un abbraccio soffocante e plateale mentre due fotografi immortalavano il momento

"Gina fermati" fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Castle cercando di liberarsi da quell'abbraccio del tutto inusuale per la sua ex moglie che non mostrava alcuna intenzione di assecondarlo, al contrario si era seduta sul bordo del letto e aveva iniziato a parlargli molto vicino all'orecchio come se dovesse confidare informazioni delicate

"Tutte le royalty sono state girate ad Alexis come da tua disposizione testamentaria, non preoccuparti, ma ora ORA possiamo ricominciare! Certo dovrai firmare un nuovo contratto e poi tagliarti quella barba da hipster…dovremmo fare qualcosa per quei segni…comunque ti fanno molto uomo vissuto" era andata decisamente oltre

"Gina stop, per favore. Io non mi taglierò la barba e non tornerò a scrivere romanzi gialli" stava scoppiando dentro, ma la voce uscì ferma e calma, stupì anche se stesso ma non sapeva quanto avrebbe retto quell'invasione di realtà forse troppo precoce, cercava con gli occhi Kate, ma il gruppetto assembrato davanti a lui non gli permetteva di capire dove fosse. Intanto Gina continuava come se leggesse da un copione ben studiato, mostrando così poca empatia che a Rick ricordò uno dei motivi per cui era finito il loro matrimonio.

"Cosa? Ah, ho capito, pensi che abbasseremo il compenso, furbacchione, non hai perso il senso degli affari vedo. Ma ti sbagli, ho avuto l'ok per raddoppiartelo, abbiamo una valanga di pubblicità gratis con questa storia che hai sconfitto una pericolosa organizzazione, sei un eroe nazionale… ho convocato una conferenza stampa qui tra… cinque minuti!" batté le mani felice senza curarsi del viso cupo di Rick, abitato da uno sguardo spaventato che lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di cogliere

"Non se ne parla, vai via per favore Gina, io non sono pronto per cose del genere"

"Ma se eri un animale da prima pagina, su dai…"

"Ero, hai detto bene, ero. Ora non lo so più chi sono!"

"Ok, allora se vuoi creeremo il personaggio dell'uomo spezzato dagli eventi, meno glamour ma vende ugualmente" stava facendo marketing, il suo mestiere dopotutto, dettò la frase ad una ragazza che la seguiva ovunque prendendo appunti.

Rick avrebbe voluto fuggire di lì, ma non poteva, il suo copro era ancora troppo debole per seguire i suoi desideri di fuga. Iniziava a sentire il sudore imperlargli il viso, il battito accelerare, stava ancora lottando per uscire dalla dipendenza e stava iniziando una crisi, proprio in quel momento, o forse era un attacco di panico, non ne aveva idea, ma tutto avrebbe voluto tranne che ad assistere a quel crollo fosse uno stuolo di sconosciuti armati di macchine fotografiche, avrebbe voluto urlare, cacciarli fuori di lì, ma si sentiva svenire

"Kate" non era sicuro di aver pronunciato il suo nome o solo immaginato di farlo, ma sentì la sua voce, prima attutita poi sempre più chiara e forte, poi la sua mano che stringeva la sua spalla mentre poneva fine a quell'attacco a tradimento

"Signora Cowell, Rick le ha chiesto di andare via, e lo ha fatto anche troppo gentilmente secondo il mio parere, ora glielo chiedo io, una volta sola, poi chiamerò i miei colleghi del distretto"

"Ok, ok, come siete suscettibili tutti" Gina alzò le mani in segno di resa squadrando entrambi da capo a piedi

"Ci vediamo presto Rick, e ripulisciti, sembri un senzatetto" girò sui suoi vertiginosi tacchi e infilò rumorosamente la porta mentre qualcuno del suo seguito chiedeva se avrebbero potuto vendere le foto alla stampa

Rick aveva afferrato la mano di Kate rimasta salda sulla sua spalla, l'aveva stretta forte, lei non aveva detto altro, era rimasta lì in attesa che la crisi passasse, erano sempre più rare, sarebbero sparite del tutto entro qualche giorno, ma ogni volta era come riaprire il capitolo doloroso che avrebbero tanto voluto buttarsi alle spalle.

"Grazie" fu la prima parola che lui le rivolse quando la respirazione tornò regolare, lei inarcò le sopracciglia

"Per cosa"

"Mi hai salvato, di nuovo" sorrise

"Te la stavi cavando benissimo, ma non sopportavo più quella pantomima"

"Però su una cosa ha ragione, Gina"

"Su cosa"

"Sono un senzatetto, non ho più una casa qui a New York e gli Hamptons, mia madre mi ha detto che è stata danneggiata da una specie di tifone qualche mese fa…"

"Potrei…insomma ospitarti io"

"È escluso io… non credo sia una buona idea"

"E perché scusa, tu non mi hai offerto un tetto quando mi è saltata in aria casa?"

"Sì certo, ma ora, è diverso… qualche minuto fa mi è parso che ti stessi tirando indietro da qualsiasi cosa non ben definita ci sia tra noi…condividere un tetto per mera necessità o per saldare un debito non mi sembra la scelta migliore da fare, per nessuno dei due"

"hai ragione"

"ho ragione? Non mi piace affatto avere 'questa' ragione, lo sai?"

"hai ragione, non potrei mai 'ospitarti' come un amico e sinceramente non mi era passato neanche nell'anticamera del cervello"

"oh, ecco, appunto…"

"ma appunto cosa? ma ti immagini tu ed io nello stesso appartamento a fare i coinquilini platonici? Ti sembra mai possibile?!"

"no, ecco no, io credo che non riuscirei a res… ma perché quindi anche tu? Scusa ma sono un po' confuso e non credo sia a causa dei miei stati ancora un po' alterati… sei tu che ecco, potresti provare a spiegarmi mi stai facendo girare la testa a forza di stare dietro ai tuoi ragionamenti, sempre un po' contorti, Kate, ammettilo"

"uhm, di solito mi segui alla grande, ma stavolta, non mi seguo bene neanche io… allora ecco – fece un ampio giro della stanza, era nervosa, non sapeva come prendere l'argomento, decise per una via molto larga - Avevamo detto che non avremmo più ripreso questo discorso, ma evidentemente è necessario"

Lui si irrigidì aspettandosi il peggio, lei proseguì "io ho finto un'amnesia per metterti in salvo, tu mi hai promesso che mi avresti contattata, avremmo risolto insieme il problema dei dati contabili, e poi invece hai agito per conto tuo, stavolta per mettere in salvo me. Non va bene, ti rendi conto che non va bene per niente" aveva continuato a camminare per la stanza, salvo poi fermarsi ai piedi del letto poggiando le mani sulla sponda, alla fine del discorso. Scuoteva la testa sconsolata, lo sguardo puntato sulle mani ancorate al metallo.

Rick aveva smesso di respirare, lui aveva la soluzione ce l'aveva da tanto tempo, ma prevedeva un certo coinvolgimento da parte della donna che ora non lo guardava nemmeno in viso. Stava per dirle che forse una bella dormita avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi, per non sentirsi dire nulla di doloroso, perché non lo avrebbe retto in quel momento, era meglio procrastinare, lui era un mago in quell'attività del resto.

Poi però lei alzò il viso verso di lui, e il luccichio negli occhi, quello non poteva mentire, si rianimò e provò lui "Hai ragione, non siamo capaci di tenerci la sicuro reciprocamente, anzi direi che a conti fatti è il contrario, ma io ho capito come risolvere questo problema di disarmonia, ho avuto un sacco di tempo per pensare lì ai confini del mondo… e poi poi lì in quel buco, ecco… non ero mai molto lucido ma quelle rare volte…"

"No aspetta, sono io che devo spiegarti, che voglio chiederti… insomma io lo so che forse è da pazzi, è prematuro, non è secondo le regole e poi magari tu non ci hai neanche pensato, ma io ho bisogno di una specie di punto fermo, di un cardine, di qualcosa che ci aiuti a pensarci insieme, ad accettare che l'altro possa rischiare e metterci al suo fianco, collaborare e non allontanare, sacrificarsi insieme…"

"Di una cosa tipo… questa? Un attimo, ecco ci sono, eccomi"

Si sporse verso il cassetto del comodino, tirò fuori una scatoletta blu

"Lo so dovrei alzarmi da qui, inginocchiarmi eccetera, ma questo sì che è prematuro, finirei per collassarti addosso e non sarebbe romantico, non trovi? Kate? ehi"

Kate lo stava guardando incredula, e probabilmente aveva dimenticato l'uso dei polmoni perché le era sembrata in totale apnea

"Non era questo a cui alludevi? Scusa io, in realtà è da quando ho ripreso una normale attività cerebrale che non penso ad altro, vedi è il mio modo per dimostrarti che ci sarò sempre per te Kate Beckett e… Ryan è stato così gentile da andare a prendere questo anello…che avrei tenuto con me fino quando tu, insomma io…"

"Sì certo che sì, te lo hanno mai detto che parli troppo Rick"

"Sì, soprattutto una detective di mia conoscenza"

"Sposarci non ci metterà sotto uno scudo protettivo, lo sai vero, Castle" lo guardò da sotto in su, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, mentre lui l'aveva stretta ai fianchi attirandola sempre più a sé

"Oh, invece sì, non ci aiuterà a schivare i proiettili, ma ci proteggerà dalla nostra rispettiva testardaggine"

"Io non sono testar… ok, ok forse un pochino"

"E poi potrai sempre fingere un'amnesia selettiva per liberarti di me"

"Questo è un colpo bassissimo Castle dovrai… farti perdonare"

"Oh, e come"

"Ho una lista lunghissima di desiderata"

Iniziò ad accarezzargli la barba facendo vagare le dita dentro quella selva incolta che le era ormai familiare, sorrise sentendo il corpo di Rick che rispondeva al di là delle aspettative data la situazione di convalescenza

"Dovrei prima… metterti l'anello al dito…"

"Dopo"

"Dopo, ok…io… non so se sono in grado…"

"c'è tempo per quello… io ora sento la pressante necessità di baciarti" lo fece, lui rispose e continuarono quel dialogo silenzioso per diverso tempo, tutto quello che riuscirono ad avere.

La privacy in un ospedale non è presa in considerazione, erano stati interrotti da un medico e riprendere da dove avevano lasciato non era semplice, soprattutto per il timore che quella maledetta porta si spalancasse di nuovo e di nuovo.

Rick aveva assistito divertito alla reazione impacciata di Kate, 'colta sul fatto' dal medico di turno, tutta la sua spavalderia di detective non sarebbe servita a nulla in quel frangente

"Stai per fare una famiglia con il sottoscritto, hai davvero coraggio detective"

"Sì, lo so anche se non saprei dire se si tratta di coraggio o sconsideratezza"

"Vedrai cosa succederà quando avremo un Alexander Junior e magari una Johanna sbarazzina che scorrazzano per casa"

"Vi metterei in riga non temere"

"Oh, ma su questo non ho alcun dubbio, è una della prime cose che ho capito di te, maniaca del controllo, al punto da tenere una fila di elefanti sulla scrivania… ma li hai mai visti gli elefanti correre nella savana? Non si mettono diligentemente in coda, uno dietro l'altro…"

"Ma le famiglie sì, mia madre quella scultura la chiamava proprio 'la famiglia', scherzava spesso su come sembrassero una famiglia, proprio come noi... oddio, non può essere, io non…" si alzò di scatto improvvisamente in preda ad un'agitazione che allarmò Castle

"Ehi cosa c'è, mi stai spaventando sei impallidita Kate, ehi parlami"

Lei si era fiondata sulla sua borsa, rovistava nervosamente fino a quando non fece emergere un quaderno con la copertina scura che Rick ricordava d'aver visto tanti mesi prima a casa di Kate quando tentavano di capire chi avesse ucciso Johanna

"Io… ho seguito il tuo consiglio, ho provato a capire a cercare quella cassetta tra le cose di mia madre… ma mi ero arresa"

"Ed ora"

"Ora forse ho capito è assurdo… vedi qui il giorno prima che fosse uccisa ha scritto "D Me c/ famiglia, iol'ho sempre interpretato come 'Divertimento con la famiglia', stava venendo da noi al ristorante la notte in cui venne uccisa. Ma se guardi bene…"

"la D è molto vicina alla M 'D.M.', Detective Montgomery!"

"La E non avevo mai compreso a cosa si riferisse, ma ora lo so, ho capito sta per Elefanti Rick, la cassetta è negli elefanti sulla mia scrivania io… io devo andare, subito"

Era già arrivata alla porta con due balzi tenendo borsa e agenda con l'unica mano che poteva usare,

"Certo" Rick la seguiva con lo sguardo deluso per non poter andare insieme a lei, felice che forse anche quel pezzo importante di storia avesse degna conclusione. Poi la vide tornare sui suoi passi con la stessa velocità, si ritrovò le labbra sulle sue, il profumo ad avvolgerlo e poi un filo di voce

"Grazie"

"p-prego"

Rimase seduto, nella stanza improvvisamente piombata nel silenzio, con ancora la scatolina in mano, chiusa

_  
mi scuso per non aver aggiornato con la solita velocità ma Vita Vera incombe  
ciao Uni


	14. Chapter 14

**Quattordici**

Era stato agghiacciante ascoltare la voce di Bracken, fredda e implacabile, che minacciava Johanna insultandola, poi la voce di un giovane Roy Montgomery, parte di quel gioco, ma anche colui che stava provando a porgli fine. Avrebbe voluto avere Rick accanto a sé in quel momento, e non solo perché per un attimo aveva temuto di perdersi di nuovo nelle nebbie dei ricordi più tristi, irretita dai 'se' e dai 'ma' che sempre costellano i rimpianti, lui avrebbe dovuto essere lì perché lei, da sola, non sarebbe mai arrivata a quel risultato, quella era una loro vittoria, di loro due, che avevano lottato insieme, anche se avevano rischiato entrambi di perdersi lungo la strada.

La situazione era così delicata ed esplosiva che il suo capitano, Victoria Gates, aveva preteso non si spostasse dal distretto fino a quando non avessero ottenuto tutte le carte per poter incriminare l'ex senatore Bracken con ben altri capi d'accusa che non quelli finanziari per cui era finito dietro le sbarre. E tra trascrizione del contenuto della cassetta, prime perizie sulle voci, contatti con i giudici, erano trascorse quarantotto ore, durante le quali lei si era sentita come scissa dentro, voleva stare lì a combattere quell'ultima battaglia finale e avrebbe voluto essere con Rick, la cui ultima immagine, seduto nel suo letto d'ospedale con in mano quella piccola scatolina contenente il loro futuro, ancora la tormentava.

Lo aveva chiamato non appena aveva ascoltato il contenuto della cassetta, poi non era più riuscita a sentirlo, aveva dovuto optare per qualche sporadico messaggio a cui lui aveva risposto sempre in modo istantaneo, ma laconico. Era difficile esprimere in pochi caratteri digitali il groviglio di sentimenti che stava agitando entrambi, di nuovo lontani, anche se si trattava solo di qualche decina di miglia, non delle centinaia di qualche mese prima o addirittura dell'incolmabile distanza sancita da una lapide.

Si era rincuorata solo quando aveva saputo che Alexis e Martha erano finalmente arrivate a New York, sapeva benissimo cosa significasse vivere un distacco forzato come era stato il loro, ed era intimamente felice di saperli di nuovo insieme.

Per Rick quell'incontro era stato come trovarsi sulle montagne russe senza cinture di sicurezza, talmente felice di riabbracciare le sue due rosse, da non preoccuparsi per l'impatto che avrebbe potuto avere il suo aspetto così diverso, per loro che non lo vedevano da più di un anno, il cui ricordo si fermava al suo viso pulito e sorridente con cui le accoglieva, sempre.

Vide il sorriso di sua figlia appannarsi per la sorpresa di trovarlo così cambiato, provò a scherzare sulla sua barba ma sapeva perfettamente che non era quella l'origine di quel malessere, ma i segni visibili di ciò che aveva passato

Forse avrebbe dovuto prepararle meglio, ma con quali parole? Lui aveva sempre desiderato proteggerle, non era mai entrato nei particolari più crudi di ciò che gli era capitato durante quegli anni di collaborazione con Kate e a maggior ragione non lo aveva fatto riguardo a quell'anno appena trascorso. Non aveva valutato quanto le cicatrici parlassero per lui e non fu affatto facile riportare il sereno nella tempesta di emozioni che investirono la madre e la figlia.

Oscillavano tra l'orgoglio per l'impresa eroica di Castle, del resto era così che ora ne parlavano i giornali e la difficoltà a comprendere del tutto le sue ragioni, nonostante nutrissero anche profonda riconoscenza verso Kate per averlo riportato… in vita. La più turbata sembrava Alexis, ma i nodi giunsero al pettine solo quando una telefonata da oltre oceano, un suo 'caro' amico francese, la portò temporaneamente fuori dalla stanza di Rick

Martha cambiò espressione in modo repentino, abbandonando il sorriso e avvicinandosi al figlio, smettendo di parlare a sproposito facendo battute, come se, tutto ad un tratto, non serviva più recitare la sua parte, ora sarebbe stata solo lei, nel suo ruolo più struggente e difficile, una mamma addolorata, preoccupata e felice allo stesso tempo. Una madre che aveva creduto di aver perso per sempre il proprio figlio, che aveva pianto sulla sua bara e a cui poi qualcuno aveva passato una telefonata nella quale una voce spezzata, che sembrava provenire dall'al di là, le rivelava la verità, era vivo, malconcio, lontano e così sarebbe rimasto, forse per sempre.

A Rick bastò lo sguardo di Martha, si specchiò in quegli occhi blu come i suoi e si rivide bambino, l'abbracciò come faceva sempre, quando la rivedeva di ritorno da una tournée in cui lui non aveva potuto seguirla e si lasciarono andare per quei pochi secondi, scambiandosi lacrime, sorrisi e carezze, in quel muto linguaggio che può esistere solo tra una madre il proprio figlio.

Martha aveva compreso, tutto, i motivi, la forza, l'amore con cui lui aveva agito, e quella consapevolezza le aveva fatto superare tutti i dolori patiti in quei mesi, certo avrebbe preferito che l'amore del figlio per quella donna si fosse manifestato in modi un po' più convenzionali che arrivare quasi a saltare in aria per una bomba. Ma suo figlio era così, capace di tutto per le persone che amava e nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a cambiarlo, neanche Kate con i suoi maldestri tentativi di tenerlo lontano e al sicuro.

Alexis era tornata nella stanza ed ora sembrava palesemente nervosa, Rick sentiva di doverle chiedere perdono, sperò non reputasse Kate responsabile di tutti i loro guai, si era preparato un discorso che ora non riusciva neanche ad iniziare, perse un battito quando la figlia chiese proprio di Beckett, del perché non fosse lì con lui, con loro, ne scrutò lo sguardo mentre raccontava il motivo, la figlia annuiva ma non commentava, stava impazzendo, voleva capire cosa ci fosse che non andava, avrebbe voluto che si sfogasse con lui, contro di lui se fosse stato necessario, tutto ma non quel silenzio.

Poi la bomba scoppiò e non era affatto ciò che lui immaginava

Ed era così, frastornato, attonito, addolorato e al contempo felice, che Kate lo trovò quando finalmente riuscì a tornare da lui, in orario decisamente fuori da ogni regola ospedaliera.

Lo trovò in piedi, le mani raccolte dietro la schiena, che guardava fuori dalla finestra

"Ehi, stai elaborando piani di fuga?"

"Ehi" girò la testa verso di lei che lo aveva raggiunto davanti alla vetrata e gli aveva stampato un bacio sulle labbra che lui si era chinato a ricevere

"Mi sei mancato"

"Anche tu" era felice di vederla, aveva contato letteralmente i minuti, ma non riusciva a dissimulare il senso di tristezza che gli aveva lasciato il colloquio con Alexis, o almeno non riuscì a nasconderlo a lei

"Come stanno Martha e Alexis… come è andata?"

"Difficile e meraviglioso e…" sospirò girandosi del tutto verso di lei

"Cosa è successo" gli prese le mani per infondergli il giusto coraggio per tirare fuori quel groppo che era palese, non gli permetteva neanche di respirare correttamente

"Alexis… tornerà in Francia… ha 'trovato l'amore', così mi ha detto, ha dovuto provare a sopravvivere a tutto quello che stava accadendo e… alla fine ha trovato molto più di quello che cercava, ed è felice e vorrebbe che anche io lo fossi"

"E non lo sei?"

"Sì…e no…io avevo immaginato che saremmo tornati a vivere insieme, come prima… ma niente sarà più come prima, io ho sconvolto le loro vite… sono stato un egoista"

"Puoi essere definito in molti modi Rick, ma 'egoista' non è certo fra questi"

"Avrei dovuto valutare meglio le mie azioni…"

"Volevi solo mettermi al sicuro, non potevi immaginare che ci fossero di mezzo i federali, che avresti avuto tra le mani quelle informazioni…è stata una catena di eventi che non potevi controllare"

"Ma ho agito come se non avessi alcuna responsabilità verso mia madre e Alexis…"

"Davvero ne sei convinto Rick, perché ti stai facendo questo? Perché ti racconti queste cose? Quando sai che hai barattato la tua stessa salute per la sicurezza della tua famiglia"

"E tu come lo sai"

"Lo avevo intuito, poi Will, mi ha raccontato tutto, e, per quello che vale, chiede scusa per come si è comportata l'agenzia nei tuoi confronti… - prese un bel respiro, continuando a stringergli le mani, come se la verità di ciò che diceva potesse trasformarsi in energia positiva da potergli trasmettere - Tu non hai fatto del tuo meglio Rick, hai fatto molto di più e dovresti andarne fiero… anche della resilienza di tua figlia, che non s'è arresa e ha scelto di non soccombere agli eventi, e ci vedo molto di te in questo"

Lo vide sorridere annuendo

"Ed ora cosa c'è?"

"C'è che ancora mi stupisco di quanto tu mi conosca, lo sai Kate Beckett, mi hai insegnato più cose su di me di quelle che credevo di poter imparare"

L'avvolse in uno di quegli forti abbracci a cui Kate ormai sapeva di non riuscire a resistere, lì dentro, con la testa poggiata al suo petto, l'unico posto in cui poteva concedersi di non temere la propria vulnerabilità, perché sapeva di poter contare su di lui, sempre. Sospirò per ricacciare una lacrima di commozione che uscì lo stesso e che lei cacciò via come un'intrusa

"Ehi, non volevo farti piangere…"

"No… non sei tu, sono… io…cioè sei tu…sei sempre stato lì accanto a me, per strapparmi un sorriso o per essere forte quando io… ero vulnerabile…tante cose non avrei fatto se tu non…"

"Ok, ora sei tu che vuoi far commuovere me… lo sai se non fossimo davanti ad una vetrata con un discutibile panorama ospedaliero, potremmo esserci dichiarati queste verità davanti ad un giudice di pace, magari con un tramonto sullo sfondo, tipo che ne so 'Via col vento'…"

"Non rispettiamo mai i tempi, e i luoghi"

"Siamo del tutto indisciplinati"

"concordo, mi hai decisamente contagiata signor Castle, infatti ecco qui"

"Cos'è un regalo? Per me!"

"Non so se definirlo proprio un regalo…"

"Ma sono… vestiti?"

"Ecco io… devo notificare il nuovo mandato di arresto a William Bracken, in prigione e, ho pensato… desidero farlo insieme a te, sempre che tu te la senta…"

"Ok Kate Beckett, è la dichiarazione d'amore più strana e speciale che abbia mai sentito, neanche con mille mongolfiere riuscirei ad equipararla… ma certo che vengo! A quando la fuga"

"Anche ora se ti vesti subito"

"Volo"

"Riapparve con la testa fuori dalla porta del bagno"

"Ma sono miei vestiti dove li hai trovati?"

"Magazzino… è tutto lì anche il tuo guardaroba, Martha ha messo tutto da parte per quando questa storia sarebbe finita"

"Allora come sto? È così strano rientrare nei propri abiti, dopo tanto tempo… mi stanno un po'… larghi" si guardava nel piccolo specchio felice e spaesato da quell'immagine di se stesso così familiare e così diversa nello stesso tempo

"Non hai fatto quella può definirsi una vita sedentaria ultimamente Castle…" gli si avvicinò aggiustandogli il bavero della giacca

"Forse dovrei mettere un maglione a collo alto così queste si noterebbero meno" indicò i segni sul collo che la barba non riusciva a nascondere, ma lei lo precedette accarezzandole, poi fece un passo in dietro come per volerlo osservare meglio e commentò con una punta di ironica presa in giro

"Barba, maglione a collo alto, vuoi sembrare Hemingway?"

"Non fumo la pipa, ma come prosa…magari potrei iniziare a scrivere roba più seria, anche se non so se ci sia qualcuno disposto a leggere saggi di un ex giallista"

"Qualsiasi cosa tu vorrai scrivere sappi che avrai sempre almeno una lettrice assidua, e poi non sei male neanche come poeta, ho sbirciato laggiù a Trinity, mentre riposavi, alcune erano veramente belle, peccato siano andate tutte in fumo" si mise le mani dietro la schiena ondeggiando come una scolaretta che sta confessando una marachella

"davvero le hai lette?... La carta è bruciata, le idee, le parole, sono qui" Si toccò la tempia sorridendo, poi proseguì con lo sguardo di chi sembrava appena aver compreso una verità a lui sempre preclusa

"Quella roba…che ho scritto mentre ero a far compagnia alle balene… non è una costruzione di fantasia come i miei romanzi con trame complicate, ero io…"

"Lo so, è stato come immergersi in un lago profondo, senza aver paura di non riuscire a risalire, dovresti pubblicarli, i tuoi pensieri Castle" gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo, non riusciva e decisamente non aveva nessuna intenzione di staccarsi da lui

"Oh, non quelli che mi stanno sovvenendo ora che sei troppo, decisamente troppo vicina a me"

"Sei incorreggibile"

"Che devo farci se mi fai questo effetto…"

"Davvero mi chiedo come tu abbia potuto resistere per tre anni…" roteo gli occhi fingendo meraviglia

"Me lo chiedo anche io… e la mia doccia" sorrise malizioso e la strinse a sé

"Ti amo"

"Anche io"

"Andiamo?" le porse il braccio come se stessero per sfilare lungo una navata piena di fiori, in realtà stavano per scappare da un ospedale senza autorizzazione dei medici, per presentarsi in una prigione federale ad incriminare ufficialmente l'assassino di Johanna

"Andiamo" si appoggiò al suo braccio come avrebbe fatto ad una lancia, non era puntello, o almeno non solo quello, era la sua forza in più

il prossimo sarà il capitolo conclusivo

grazie a tutti coloro che hanno dedicato del tempo a questa storia

Uni


	15. Chapter 15

**Quindici**

Kate aveva preso posto alla guida, Rick le era seduto accanto, come sempre. Si guardarono per un secondo prima che lei mettesse in moto, ebbero entrambi la sensazione che si fosse appena riannodato un filo tra passato e presente, il ricordo di una circostanza banale come quella, stare insieme nella stessa auto per le strade di New York, era diventata preziosa come una gemma rara durante quei giorni trascorsi a chiedersi se si sarebbero mai rivisti, in quella vita o in un'altra. E chissà quante altre gemme rare e banali avrebbero raccolto da quel momento in poi.

Kate lo sentì sospirare, lo controllò con la coda dell'occhio, non era sicura che fosse stata una buona idea 'dimetterlo' dall'ospedale in quel modo, lui se ne accorse

"Sto bene Beckett è solo che… mi sono reso conto solo ora che non avevo ancora rivisto la mia città… sono passato da quella prigione senza nome alla reclusione ospedaliera… insomma è bello poter di nuovo respirare i fumi di scappamento, rischiare di investire pedoni distratti, vedere il vapore uscire dai tombini…"

"Sei un poeta, non c'è che dire Castle"

Sorrise anche se la rughetta sulla fronte si approfondiva ad ogni metro di avvicinamento al carcere, strinse il volante, forse un po' troppo, poi senti il tocco gentile delle dita di Rick sul dorso della mano destra

"Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, Kate, è il tuo momento"

Stavolta fu lei a sospirare come per cercare di scrollarsi un peso dal petto

Aveva immaginato così tante volte di arrestare il responsabile dell'omicidio di sua madre che ora le sembrava di essere dentro ad uno di quei sogni ad occhi aperti, poi sentiva la presenza di Castle seduto accanto a lei e tutto diventava reale, ed enorme, pochi minuti ed avrebbe fatto giustizia, avrebbero fatto vincere la Verità su tutto.

Al penitenziario li attendevano due funzionari dell'ufficio del procuratore e l'avvocato di Bracken, alla cui presenza sarebbe stato notificato l'atto di arresto e le accuse, Kate stringeva tra le braccia la cartella con i documenti di incriminazione come se temesse potessero volatilizzarsi sotto le sue mani. Il gruppetto venne condotto per dei lunghi corridoi pieni di cancelli di sicurezza che scattavano aprendosi con un rumore di ferraglia, fino a davanti una porta a doppio battente dentro la quale li attendeva l'ex senatore William Bracken. Un addetto alla sicurezza aprì la porta e fece loro cenno di entrare, Kate fece un passo verso l'entrata poi si bloccò quando non percepì più la presenza di Castle accanto a lei, si girò e lo trovò fermo nel punto in cui avevano atteso, gli fece cenno di raggiungerla, ma lui le sorrise e mosse le labbra per pronunciare senza suono le parole che le aveva già detto in auto 'è il tuo momento'.

Lei sorrise, nervosa, si girò verso la porta e varcò la soglia chiedendosi se Richard Alexander Castle fosse reale o un parto della sua fantasia, ancora una volta le dimostrava il suo amore lasciandole il giusto spazio, sapendo aspettare o aspettarla. E tutto era così dannatamente stridente con l'immagine che lui aveva sapientemente studiato da dare in pasto agli altri e all'inizio anche a lei: egocentrico, infantile, irrispettoso di ogni regola, invadente, quella era sempre stata la sua corazza per difendersi, lui mistificava, lei innalzava muri, ognuno si difendeva a modo suo, ma tra di loro ora non esistevano più inganni né protezioni, erano liberi, e così si sentiva lei mentre prendeva posto in quella stanza senza finestre, inondata dalla luce artificiale che sbatteva prepotente sulla divisa arancione del detenuto che l'attendeva dall0altro lato di una scrivania con le manette già ai polsi.

Prese un grande respiro e iniziò la procedura, riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo di quell'assassino spregevole per tutto il tempo che le servì ad enunciare i capi di accusa e dichiararlo in arresto. Lui era rimasto impassibile davanti a lei, ma la mascella contratta tradiva il nervosismo; Kate, mentre snocciolava la formula, dovette combattere per evitare che lacrime di liberazione le inondassero il viso, ce la fece ma non riuscì ad evitare che una serie di immagini, ricordi più o meno vividi, memorie di quegli anni passati, le affollassero la mente:

Il sorriso di Johanna alla pista di pattinaggio, l'orologio guardato mille volte chiedendosi perché non arrivasse alla cena, Raglan il poliziotto che dava la notizia dell'omicidio, le piste sbagliate, le notti chiusa in archivio, quell'incontro con Montgomery proprio in uno di quei momenti di infruttuosa ricerca che la stavano uccidendo, la sfiducia in se stessa per non essere arrivata a nulla, la giustizia infinite volte cercata per ogni singola vittima, e poi poi lui, sfrontato che non rispetta, cerca e trova indizi, apre piste nuove, il sangue di Coonan, gli occhi di Rick pronto a tirarsi indietro ad una sua sola parola, ma lei non ne può già fare a meno e poi Raglan a terra, la preoccupazione di Rick per lei già allora e chissà già da quando, il bacio rubato e sognato mille volte, Lockwood, Maddox, lo sparo loro due a terra insieme, il giuramento di tenerlo lontano, e poi lo strazio, una lapide, una lettera, il plico, la follia di non crederlo morto, l'oceano blu, una casa blu, i suoi occhi blu che la fissavano increduli, e fare l'amore la prima volta, fare l'amore che forse sarebbe stata l'ultima, fughe, ricerche, affanno, perdersi e trovarsi definitivamente

Uscì dalla stanza con il respiro accelerato che si calmò solo quando rivide quel blu che l'aspettava ansioso e orgoglioso, quando gli fu davanti, occhi negli occhi che già s'erano detti tutto quanto servisse, lui aggiunse quasi sottovoce "lei è orgogliosa di te, ovunque sia, lei è orgogliosa di sua figlia", Kate dovette reprimere l'istinto di gettargli le braccia al collo, non poteva farlo in quel contesto rigido e istituzionale, ma lo prese per mano e lo portò via di lì.

"Vieni con me, devo fare un'ultima cosa… importante e stavolta devi esserci anche tu"

"Ma io c'ero anche ora"

"Lo so"

Lui l'aveva seguita senza chiedere, l'avrebbe seguita anche all'inferno se avesse voluto e in qualche modo aveva già fatto anche questo. Il fisico dava i primi segni di stanchezza anticipata, si sentiva un vecchio di novant'anni, ma non glielo avrebbe mai confessato, gli bastava solo un po' di riposo, aveva notato che riprendeva le forze sempre più rapidamente, ma aveva bisogno di piccoli stop di tanto in tanto ed uno di quelli stava arrivando proprio in quel momento.

"Siamo arrivati"

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, s'era addormentato come un bambino, quando magari lei avrebbe avuto bisogno di parlare, scaricarsi, era stato imperdonabile

"Scusami Kate io…"

"E di cosa? di essere crollato perché una sconsiderata ti sta trascinando in lungo e largo per la città quando dovresti essere dentro ad un letto…"

"Non quello in cui mi piacerebbe stare, a dirla tutta"

"A questo si può rimediare, in effetti"

"Ma… siamo sotto casa tua"

"Già"

"Già"

Salirono in silenzio, lei lo aveva preso sottobraccio e non solo perché non poteva stargli lontano un minuto di più, dissimulava un piccolo sostegno che lui non rifiutò. Lo fece accomodare sul divano e sparì per qualche secondo nella sua camera da letto

Rick si guardò attorno, era stato poche volte in quella casa, ma erano sempre state molto molto significative e così lontane nel tempo che sembravano appartenere ai ricordi di qualcun altro ora. Il massaggio sul dorso della mano di Kate per mostrarle come calmare quello splendido Golden Retriver rimasto orfano, i loro sguardi imbarazzati sulla soglia con in mezzo un mazzo fiori per tirarla su quando era stata estromessa dal caso dell'omicidio di Raglan, la lavagna improvvisata e poi _non è la tua battaglia, diavolo se lo è_, partner, _devi fermarti ti uccideranno Kate_, _cosa siamo noi due_, _è la mia vita_, _hai paura di essere felice ma meriti di esserlo_, _sai cosa siamo noi due Castle, due che hanno chiuso, vattene_

Quelle erano state le ultime parole che si erano scambiati tra quelle mura ma non facevano neanche più male, erano solo ricordi, memorie di un percorso che li aveva portati lì in quel preciso momento

Si riscosse da quei pensieri quando la vide riapparire con in mano un piccolo scrigno di legno, si sedette accanto a lui, lo posò sulle sue ginocchia e ci poggiò sopra le mani, poi si girò verso di lui, le brillavano gli occhi come Castle non le aveva mai visto, nell'alchimia formata fa gioia pura e commozione

"Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te"

Poi aprì lentamente il coperchio, si portò le mani dietro al collo e sganciò la catenina che aveva avuto come pendolo, per anni, l'anello di Johanna, la 'vita che aveva perso', se lo lasciò cadere nel palmo, lo chiuse stringendo e poi lo fece scivolare all'interno dello scrigno. Rick aveva seguito ogni gesto come fosse parte di un'antica liturgia salvifica, avevano dato voce ai morti, avevano trovato la Verità ed ora Johanna poteva riposare.

Kate non aveva più paura di essere felice, da un bel pezzo ormai, al contrario avrebbe difeso ciò che stava nascendo dentro quella stanza in quel momento, con le unghie e con i denti se fosse stato necessario.

"Beh direi che ora, Kate Beckett, necessiti di un anello per una vita nuova, quella che desidererei tanto condividere con te, e stavolta, facciamo con tutti i crismi"

Rick si alzò dal divano, si mise davanti a lei che intanto si chiedeva quando avesse preso l'anello dato che era passato dalla finestra al bagno per vestirsi senza avvicinarsi mai al suo comodino

Lui nel frattempo si era inginocchiato a aveva aperto la piccola scatola azzurra porgendo l'apertura verso di lei

"non sono più riuscito a staccarmene, me lo sono infilato nella tasca del pigiama, in attesa di tempi, modi e location migliori, ed eccoci qui che rispondiamo a quella domanda, cosa siamo noi? Noi siamo la presenza necessaria perché ci è impossibile immaginare la nostra vita senza l'altro, siamo e saremo sempre amici, complici e amanti"

Mentre parlava le aveva preso la mano, poi delicatamente aveva fatto scorrere l'anello lungo il dito anulare di Kate che tremava leggermente, si guardarono per qualche secondo poi lei, affondò le dita nella barba strinse e lo attirò a sé baciandolo "sì sarò la tua amica, complice e amante sempre"

Fecero l'amore, quella notte senza nuvole fosche all'orizzonte, avevano le stelle sopra di loro, il mondo ai loro piedi.

fine

grazie davvero grazie a chi ha letto fino alla fine! a presto

thank you very much to those who read to the end! see you soon

Merci beaucoup à qui a lu jusqu'à la fin! a bientôt

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final! pronto

Uni


End file.
